


End Game (Reprised)

by madlaw



Series: Call It What You Want [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, False Identity, Hypocrisy, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Lies, Love, NSFW, Treachery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 42,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlaw/pseuds/madlaw
Summary: As Lena and Kara grow closer, Lena gets tired of being her friend's last option.  So she engages in a campaign to win her heart and become Kara's priority.  When Kara's friends are too busy for her, Lena sees the perfect opportunity to show Kara Lena's the one who will always be there for her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, minor Sanvers - Relationship
Series: Call It What You Want [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/934650
Comments: 74
Kudos: 277





	1. I Don't Want To Miss You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Winning Ways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621386) by [wr8tur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wr8tur/pseuds/wr8tur). 



> Title and story also inspired by Taylor Swift's song, End Game from the Reputation album.
> 
> This is a rewrite of a story I originally wrote in January of 2018. I hated it and loved it in equal measure and ended up making it part of a series. But I could never finish the second part because I just kept getting hung up on the way things played out here. So recently I decided to rewrite it so I could finish the series. I was going to take down the original version, but a lot of people commented on it and there were some good rants I wrote in the moment, so I decided to leave it up although I closed the comments. The are subtle changes throughout, but the most significant deviations are in the last two chapters.
> 
> I haven't watched the show since COIE although like all good SuperCorp fans, I'm aware of the general story arc and that season 5 ended with our favorite duo reconciling. I even watched the clips on YouTube. But I continue to be disgusted at the CW and may never watch the series again. However, there's just something about these two that tickles my muse, so I'll continue to write them as long as that's the case.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara realizes she wants Lena's friendship. Jess is skeptical and Lena's cautiously hopeful.

Kara strides off the elevator into the sleek interior of the executive suite at L-Corp to the soundtrack of rain pinging rhythmically against the large floor to ceiling windows to her right, which normally boast impressive views, but today merely reflect the dark gloom of the storm relentlessly raging outside, obscuring the skyline of National City. Lena’s formidable secretary, Jess, glances up as Kara approaches, her heels clacking on the marble floor.

Kara pauses. Although she’d normally just give a wave and walk past to Lena’s office, it’s been a few weeks since Kara’s been to L-Corp or talked to Lena, and it’d be embarrassing if Lena’d revoked her unfettered access in the interim. There’d been tension in their interactions ever since Medusa, both with Supergirl, given Lena’s reaction to the hero’s warning about her mother and subsequent subterfuge, and with Kara, given Lena clearly saw through her puff piece ruse.

“Hi Jess!” Kara greets her with a warm smile.

Jess stares her down, eyes hardened, and presses her lips together. Her intense gaze forces Kara to look away, her eyes darting aimlessly and blinking rapidly. Jess has always been friendly and Kara struggles to find the words to say next. 

“Uh…ahh…”

“Ms. Danvers,” Jess responds slowly, her tone carefully neutral. She turns away before Kara can utter another word and waves her arm dismissively over her shoulder towards Lena’s office. Kara hears her buzz the CEO to announce her arrival.

Once she hears the click signaling the door closing behind Kara, Jess sighs. She’s been with Lena since Lena relocated to National City and rebranded Luthor Corp. Although Lena’s a perfectionist and expects the same from her employees, she’s kind and fair, taking the welfare of her employees into consideration with every decision she makes for the company. 

Jess wouldn’t call herself Lena’s friend exactly, her boss is way too reticent for that, but they work long hours together and Jess knows there’s a good heart and a lot of pain beating under Lena’s stoic exterior and Jess will do everything she can to make sure no one uses it against her. Thus, her distrust of the reporter.

At first, Kara came by often and Jess was convinced the trust Lena gave her would be abused sometime soon and Lena would have another PR nightmare on her hands. But Kara’s articles were fair and supportive, defending Lena against her critics. It was obvious Lena treasured Kara’s unexpected and unprecedented support and had come to view the reporter at the very least as an ally, if not a friend. 

But during lulls in newsworthy developments, Kara's absence speaks louder than words. Therefore, there’s no sunny grin that will endear her to Jess. As Lena’s personal assistant, Jess manages her schedule and this time around, Kara Danvers will find Lena’s unavailable more often than not. 

* * *

Lena’s office boasts an incredible view of the city and Kara loves it—but otherwise it's modern sparse. It screams ‘beware, shark in the water.’ But Lena’s warm smile and honest eyes somehow always make Kara feel welcome.

Today Lena’s bright smile doesn’t reach her eyes. She gestures Kara to take a seat in front of her desk and not the couch where they usually sit. “Ms. Danvers, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” 

Lena’s tone is friendly but reserved and after Jess’ reception, Kara wonders if she’s done something to upset the CEO. Well, something other than the obvious, Kara thinks, irked with herself. But she smiles warmly, deciding the mood in the office could be completely unrelated to her.

“I just wanted to stop by and see you.”

Lena just smirks knowingly. “You mean you’re not here for a quote regarding Maxwell Lord’s latest smear campaign against L-Corp and me personally?”

Kara averts her eyes, chagrined. Snapper hounded her all morning about getting a quote from her ‘CEO buddy’ in response to Lord’s comments.

“Snapper did want a quote, but it’s okay if you’d rather not. We can just catch up. I consider you a friend Lena.”

Lena arches an eyebrow, letting Kara's words linger in the silence. The implication's clear. Kara hasn't treated Lena as a friend and they both know it. Kara sighs internally, wondering, not for the first time, if there’s simply too much baggage attached to their names for them to ever be more than cautious allies. But something’s drawn her to Lena from the moment their eyes first met—despite the awkward circumstances of that first ill-advised interview.

Lena’s always treated Kara with kindness and more honesty than Kara herself has given, justifiably or not. Although Kara never meant to take advantage, it’s easy to see why the oft harangued CEO may feel Kara’s only using her to further her career. Kara determines to be a better friend going forward, starting now.

“I know we’ve both been busy, but I’ve missed you, Lena,” Kara offers genuinely.

Lena’s expression remains inscrutable for a few pointed seconds, but then she smiles and warmth seeps into her soulful eyes. 

* * *

A couple of days later Kara stops by L-Corp with coffee, remaining committed to her goal of being a better friend. Despite Jess’ previous cold shoulder, Kara’s also determined to win over the protective assistant.

“Hi, Jess,” she grins widely. “Is Lena available?”

“She’s busy,” Jess replies without looking up.

“Oh, is she in a meeting?”

Before Jess can answer, Lena walks out of her office, files in hand.

“Kara, this is a surprise,” Lena exclaims with an easy grin.

“Hi, I brought you coffee, but if you’re busy I can just leave it and go.”

“I’m rarely too busy for you Kara,” Lena answers coyly. Kara’s yet to figure out if Lena’s just reflexively flirtatious or whether its something unique to their interactions, but at least Kara no longer blushes like a schoolgirl every time her gorgeous friend makes suggestive comments. 

She directs a suspicious look at Jess but doesn’t narc her out to Lena.

“Great!” She says with a smile as she focuses on her friend and follows her as she turns back to her office.

This time Lena gestures Kara towards the couch. “So how can I help you today Kara?”

“Actually, I just came by to bring you coffee and chat. I was in the neighborhood and had a little time before I need to head back to CatCo.”

Lena raises an eyebrow and Kara squirms a bit, but Lena’s smirk screams teasing, and the lingering tension evaporates.

“So, are you working on any interesting stories?” Lena asks curiously.

“Maybe. I have a lead that Lord Technologies may be developing anti-alien weaponry.”

“It wouldn’t surprise me,” Lena says thoughtfully. “Does Supergirl know?”

Kara hesitates before answering. Her gut says Lena can be trusted with her secret, but they don’t really know each other well yet. Although Kara’s been wondering lately if Lena already knows. She’s often thought Clark’s beyond naive to think Lex never figured out his identity. He may have, in turn, shared that information with his sister. Although it’s not commonly known Clark’s her cousin, it’s not a secret either. Either way, Kara knows she needs to decide soon—either let Lena in all the way or let the friendship aspect wither. With Lena’s trust issues, befriending her without telling her the truth courts disaster. 

“She’s aware,” she settles on noncommittally, while changing the subject. 

“I actually came by to see if you’re free Friday?”

A look of surprise flashes through Lena’s eyes, but she quickly schools her expression. “I’ll have to check my schedule, but I think my last meeting should end by six. Why?”

“I thought maybe you’d like to join me for drinks,” Kara offers shyly.

It’s Lena’s turn to hesitate, still unsure if the rookie reporter has ulterior motives. But there are certainly worse things than killing a couple of hours with a beautiful woman. Not to mention having a friendly reporter on her side has proven beneficial to her business interests as well. 

Since Kara’s last visit, Lena’d found the intrepid reporter on her mind frequently. On the surface, Kara appears unsophisticated and inexperienced. But although she may be a novice reporter, Lena’s seen a hint of steel, figuratively, if not literally, under the unpolished veneer of Kara’s personality. She’s certainly unlike anyone else in Lena’s social circle, past or present. 

All her life Lena’d been surrounded by people native to the Luthor’s socioeconomic class. On the one hand, privileged children who grew to be, to varying degrees, the elite of the business world. On the other, social climbers and money grubbers, more like party crashers at a celebrity wedding than actual members. But the two groups were more similar than not, greedy manipulators who viewed others as steppingstones to their own boundless ambition. Although Lena still harbored meaningful doubts about Kara’s motivations in befriending her, there’s no doubt Kara’s unlike anyone she’s ever known. So, she’d decided to allow Kara cautious entry to her inner circle of one until Kara proves herself one way or the other.

“Usually I meet some friends, but everyone’s busy this week.” As soon as the words are out of her mouth, Kara realizes it sounds like she has nothing better to do. “I mean I was going to invite you anyway so you could meet everyone, but it turns out they all cancelled. So, it would just be us. But, uh if…”

Lena decides to take Kara at her word and not feel insulted. “I’d love to Kara.”

“Great! I’ll text you the address. It’s a casual place. Will seven work?”

“Sure, it should be fine. If I’m running late, I’ll text you,” Lena responds.

“Great! I need to get back to work before Snapper well…snaps,” Kara quips. “But I’ll text you later.”

“I look forward to it,” Lena assures her with a grin.   
  


* * *

Lena walks up to a nondescript door bearing the address Kara texted her. She’d driven herself, knowing from the neighborhood a chauffeured town car would be more conspicuous than she preferred. Before she can entertain any doubts, a voice interrupts her thoughts.

“Lena you look stunning!” Kara blurts out as she walks up, the blush of a setting sun darkening her cheeks. She’s seen Lena mostly in her CEO power suits and occasionally more casually dressed, but she’s never seen a butch Lena complete with leather jacket and boots. Her raven hair floats in the slight breeze, the perfect mix of styled and care-free, and an insistent urge surges within Kara to run her fingers through it. 

Lena smirks knowingly, “See something you like Supergirl?”

Kara freezes, not sure if Lena’s baiting her or whether it’s an innocuous comment. But asking would be as good as confessing, and she’s not quite ready for that yet, so she just laughs nervously as she ushers Lena into the bar, after a quick knock and a hastily muttered password. The squeak of the door hinges assaults Kara’s sensitive hearing and she flinches slightly as Lena glances back at her perceptively.

It’s the time between happy hour and Friday night revelers, crowded enough to keep the bartenders busy, nimble hands crafting cocktails and pulling beers, but not so crowded a walk to the bathroom would feel like dirty dancing. Kara’s pleasantly surprised to see the crowd, knowing people were hesitant to return after the Cadmus attack.

They take seats at the bar, the unyielding hard wood of the stool eliciting a murmured curse from Lena. Kara quirks her lips in a small grin. “Not like your usual hang-out?”

Lena raises her perfectly shaped eyebrow and answers in a smoky tone, “Oh Ms. Danvers, you have _no idea_ where I’ve been.” There’s a slight lilt of an Irish brogue coloring Lena’s words Kara’s never noticed before. It sends a shiver down her spine and she quickly turns to wave down the bartender, but immediately frowns when she realizes it’s Mon-El.

He saunters over – not so discreet river-blue eyes checking Kara out. He smiles cockily after an inappropriate 30 second stare. “Do you like blow jobs or sex on the beach? I’m talking cocktails of course,” he smirks. Lena can admit he’s cute in a man-child frat boy kind-of-way, lame pick-up line included. But his utter disrespect for Kara sets her blood on fire. If he were a Kryptonian, her malachite eyes would slay him on the spot. Instead she glares at him with narrowed eyes and a steely glint when he finally tears his eyes away from Kara.

Kara forces a laugh, but ignores his comment, turning to Lena. “What would you like?”

Lena thinks she’d like to cut the smug man-child to the quick with sarcasm, but she doesn’t want to make Kara uncomfortable. “Glenlivet neat.” Kara orders Aldebaran rum for herself, suddenly feeling the need for something to calm her nerves. At least Mon-El’s learned enough discretion to not draw attention to the alien liquor she’s ordered.

He returns with their drinks and oblivious as ever smirks at Lena. “My name is Mike, but you can call me _anytime_ ,” he whispers, obviously aiming for sexy, but coming across boorishly crass. Kara glances at Lena nervously with apologetic eyes. 

Lena leans into his personal space. In a carefully controlled tone and with a wicked smile, she puts him in his place. “Well _anytime_ , like every woman you’ve ever used that line on, I remain unimpressed. But I’ll tell you my name. It’s Lena Luthor and _trust me_ …you don’t want _my_ attention.” She sees the horror of recognition replace his arrogant smile before he scampers away without a backwards glance.

Kara sighs ruefully. “Thanks Lena.”

Lena’s mirthful eyes lock on Kara’s. “ _My pleasure_ , Ms. Danvers.”

Kara’s friends and family think she’s naïve, but she recognizes Lena’s subtle flirtation. Instead of making her uncomfortable though, a slight thrill settles in her belly. 

“So, do you know him?” Lena asks curiously. Even though Kara didn’t introduce him or even greet him by name, she seemed to detect a certain possessive familiarity in his look at Kara.

“It’s complicated,” Kara demurs. She doesn’t want to make up some complicated cover story about how she knows Mon-El, but everything ties back to her secret identity and she’s sure a crowded bar where anyone can overhear them is not the place to get into it.

Lena senses her discomfort and places a warm hand over hers. “Hey Kara, it’s okay. You don’t have to explain.”

A relieved sigh escapes Kara’s lips as she smiles reassuringly at Lena. “It actually is complicated, but probably not in the way you think,” she rushes to adds quickly, not quite sure why it’s important for Lena to know she’s not interested in Mon-El romantically.

Lena looks at her interestedly, obviously curious but clearly not expecting any further explanation. “Well, if you ever want to talk about it, I’m always willing to listen. In the interim, I’ll gladly slay any wannabe dragons on your behalf,” she smirks playfully. 

* * *

Over the coming weeks, the women spend a lot of their admittedly limited free time together. Lena finds it easy to be more open with Kara than she’s been with anyone before. Kara may be the world’s most consummate actress, but she exudes a genuine sincerity Lena finds hard to resist. 

She talks about growing up a Luthor of course, but mostly they share happy memories from before Lex went off the rails and her future goals for L-Corp. Lena's surprised at Kara's intellect in the scientific and technological fields and their conversations have led to some promising ideas.

Kara finds it refreshing to spend time with someone who doesn’t seem much interested in Supergirl. Lena listens and challenges her to think deeper and push further and it makes Kara feel so free when they’re together—not bounded by expectations, she’s able to question and wonder without fear of judgment. Lena lets her babble without interruption and doesn't seem annoyed, simply affectionately amused. 

In the back of her mind, Lena wonders how Kara's suddenly so available, but as time passes, it gets easier to push those doubts away. What’s not so easy to ignore is Lena’s growing attraction to her friend. Lena’s never been one for labels—she’s been involved with both men and women ever since her sexual awakening, but she’s never been attracted to anyone like Kara.

Her sexual and romantic partners have always been more like her—attractive and brilliant to be sure, but also calculating and selfish—the relationships, for both parties, always a means to an end and not an end in themselves. She’s never seen the value in Kara’s brand of goodness, or more accurately, she’s never met anyone she believed to be genuinely good and kind without expecting anything in return. She decides she wants to do something to show she values Kara’s friendship and sends her a text before she overthinks it and changes her mind.

_Lena: Hi Kara, are you free this weekend?_

Kara’s thrilled at Lena’s text, knowing her friend must have something in mind. She calls Alex and tells her Supergirl will be unavailable from Friday through Sunday, so the DEO and J’onn will need to handle any emergencies.

“Kara, you’re kidding, right,” Alex asks incredulously.

Her response rubs Kara the wrong way. Ever since Kara accepted the mantle of Supergirl, it’s been getting harder to ignore issues in her relationship with Alex. Even though the red-k incident brought some of the issues to light, they’d still never really talked. Every time Kara thinks about talking to Alex, it just feels so overwhelming. It seemed easier to put it off and so she’d just been letting distance grow between them without explanation—not that Alex seemed to notice.

“No. I’m not. The DEO handled alien related crime long before I came along, as J’onn once took great pleasure in telling me, so they’ll just have to make do for the weekend.” Kara knows her tone’s acerbically defensive, but she’s tired of putting everyone else first.

“Why do you need the time off?”

Kara side-steps the question. “You know Alex, unlike you, I’m not a DEO employee. I don’t need them to be a hero. I’m taking this weekend off and if J’onn has a problem, he can take it up with me.”

Kara can picture Alex’s furrowed eyebrows and tight-lipped mouth. “Calm down Kara. I was just surprised because you’ve never willingly taken time off.” 

Alex’s about to ask where Kara’s going again but decides against it. She’s been in the honeymoon stage with Maggie and she knows it’s her fault she’s lost touch with Kara. “You deserve to have fun, Kara. We’ll talk on Monday.”

Kara hangs up without saying goodbye. She regrets snapping at her sister, but it’s hypocritical for Alex to be questioning her when she hasn’t bothered to have a meaningful conversation with Kara in weeks. Plans were cancelled in favor of spending time with Maggie, texts have been minimal and brief, and Alex brushed her off the few times she called. But she’s not going to let her sister sour her mood or excitement at spending the weekend with Lena. 

_Kara: I’m all yours! <3 <3 :-*_

_Kara: What are we doing?! ; ) :0) :-))_

_Kara: I’m so excited! <3 =D :-p_

Lena smiles at Kara’s multiple texts. They always include emojis, the meanings of which remain a mystery to Lena, but Kara’s affection always shines through.

_Lena: It’s a surprise, but we’ll be on the east coast so pack accordingly._

_Kara: Lena, we’re going across the country!?!!!_ _8o :B :’)_

_Lena: Yes darling, I’ll see you Friday at noon._

Recently Lena’s started sprinkling their conversations with terms of endearment and Kara’s heart skips a beat every time. Lena’s not really the type to use them—but they always strike a tone between flirty and friendly, so Kara can’t be certain if Lena’s trying to tell her something or whether it’s just Lena’s way of showing affection for her friend.

_Kara: I’ll see you tomorrow! This deserves lunch!!!! <3 <3 <3 _

On Thursday afternoon Kara tells Snapper she’s chasing a lead and leaves early. He looks at her suspiciously, already annoyed she’s taking Friday off. She’s had no luck weaseling their destination out of Lena, but she needs to supplement her wardrobe for the trip. She doesn’t spend a lot of time thinking about why impressing Lena is so important to her, but she knows Lena’s grown into so much more than a friend.

She finally makes it home after a relatively successful trip and spreads all her clothes out on her bed, packing and unpacking, changing her mind on what to take every two minutes. Normally she’d call Alex to help, but she’s in no mood for a lecture. Just as she’s on the verge of really freaking out, there’s a knock on her door. She’s not expecting anyone, so she uses her x-ray vision to see who’s out there.

 _Lena!_ She super-speeds to the door throwing it open with a little too much strength—the doorknob dents the wall behind it, not for the first time.

“Lena!” Kara yells and lunges to pull her friend into a hug. But Lena’s carrying a large box and she dodges before Kara crushes it. The CEO chuckles as she places the box on the kitchen island carefully. 

“Darling you need to save some exuberance for our trip.”

“Don’t worry,” Kara grins, “my energy’s _inexhaustible_.”

Lena hangs her coat and purse on the hook by the door. Before she can turn around, Kara’s there, claiming her aborted hug. Lena’s been hugged more in the last few months than she’s ever been hugged in her entire life. She never realized how touch-starved she was before Kara. Initially she’d stiffen when Kara threw her arms around her, but now she craves them.

When they pull apart, Lena’s surprised to see a downcast look on Kara’s face.

“Kara, what’s wrong?”

“I just...”

Lena suffers whiplash from the abrupt shift in her friend’s demeanor. “Kara darling, tell me what’s wrong.”

“I can’t decide what to take! Usually Alex helps me with my clothes, but we’re sort of barely talking so I don’t want to call her,” Kara pouts and throws her hands up in frustration. She knows it’s silly, but she’s determined not to look like a schoolmarm next to her friend and Alex usually serves as her fashion consultant. Although now that Kara really thinks about it, Alex’s always more concerned with downplaying Kara’s looks so she doesn’t draw attention to herself than helping maximize her sex appeal.

Lena refrains from commenting. She knows Kara’s incredibly close to her sister. But it’s obvious the agent’s neglected her in favor of her new girlfriend. It’s natural for Kara to feel some resentment. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Kara shakes her head, but Lena sees her eyes water before Kara turns away. Lena wants nothing more than to ease the blonde's distress.

“I guess we’ll just have to buy you a new wardrobe when we get there,” she teases gently as she tugs on Kara’s hand and gently so the blonde’s facing her. 

“I can certainly afford it,” she banters with a smirk.

Kara takes a deep breath, suddenly embarrassed. She’s not being fair to Lena. She’s taking Kara on a trip and Kara’s whining about her sister and being a drama queen. “Sorry…”

“Come on Ms. Bernhard,” Lena interrupts good naturedly, “I’ll help you pack.” 

She pulls the blonde into the bedroom and soon they’re laughing and Lena’s trying to prevent Kara from over packing. “Kara, we’ll only be gone two days.”

“But what if I don’t want to wear what I picked once we get there? I need _options_.” Kara rolls her eyes like it should be obvious to Lena. They finally manage to whittle down Kara’s choices and Lena informs her she’s taking Kara’s suitcase home to ensure Kara doesn’t take everything out and start all over again.

Kara pouts and Lena nudges her playfully, pushing Kara into the living room ahead of her.

“ _Ooh_ , I forgot to ask…what’s in the box?” Kara beams with barely suppressed curiosity.

“It’s an outfit for Saturday night. But I think we’ll save it until we arrive. I don’t want your head to implode,” Lena mocks gently.

“Lena!”

“In fact, I have a better idea. Why don’t you come home with me? The airport’s closer to my place.”

“Yes!” Kara yelps with a little fist-pump.

Lena planned on going into L-Corp for a few hours Friday morning, but there’s really nothing pressing, especially when the alternative means she gets to spend more time with Kara. 

“We can leave mid-morning and go to dinner when we land.” 

Kara places a soft kiss on Lena’s cheek and her eyes overflow with affection—right there Lena decides she wants to cause that look as often as possible.

They park in the underground garage at Lena’s building, taking her private elevator directly to the penthouse. It’s Kara’s first visit to Lena’s apartment. Although Lena’s been gradually sharing more of herself with Kara, she’d never invited her over before now. 

The elevator opens with a subtle ping directly into a spacious entryway, which opens to a large living area. The living room boasts an opulent fireplace and floor-to-ceiling windows with stunning skyline views, more impressive than L-Corp or CatCo’s. 

“Wow Lena, that view is amazing!” Kara exclaims.

Lena smiles as she joins Kara by the windows. “It’s what sold me on the building,” she admits. After a moment more admiring the moonlit skies, Lena tugs her away.

“C’mon, let me show you to the guestroom. You can freshen up while I throw something together for dinner,” Lena says as Kara’s stomach rumbles on cue and she laughs sheepishly. They’ve been friends long enough for Lena to know Kara’s always hungry and, unlike her other friends, Lena never teases Kara about her appetite, always going out of her way to feed the voracious monster.

Dinner turns out to be pizza from the gourmet Italian place down the block after Lena realizes her fridge is sorely lacking in food items. She’d neglected to place her order this week, knowing she would be out of town.

They eat out on the balcony enjoying the crisp evening air under the discrete heat lamps tastefully incorporated into the landscaping. There’s a lull in the conversation and Kara studies her friend. There’s just something so compelling about the raven-haired woman. Some ethereal quality beyond her beauty that draws Kara irresistibly to her. Kara wants to know everything about Lena—but more she wants to matter to Lena—the way Lena’s begun to matter to her. 

Kara’s never had a relationship with a woman before—never even kissed one. But it’s nothing more than a semi-interesting fact. Kryptonians don’t share the sexual hang-ups common among many humans. Maybe because marriages on Krypton were political alliances rather than romantic ones or maybe because Kryptonian reproduction evolved beyond the dictates of gender, but in any case, although Kryptonian society was a formal one, gender among mates was inconsequential.

It was one of the reasons Kara struggled with how to respond to Alex’s revelation about her sexuality. She’d often thought her sister probably preferred the company of women but learned enough going to high school with Alex to know it’d be a big deal to her. It’d be interesting to see what Alex’s reaction would be if Kara ever felt the need to enlighten her about her own views on sexuality. 

But, back to the present, if she wanted something more from Lena, it was past time to reveal her secret identity. Even if they never evolved into romantic partners, the longer Kara kept her secret from Lena, the more likely it became Lena would view it as a manipulation, or worse, a betrayal. The most important thing Kara’s learned so far about Lena is she values the truth. She’s been lied to and hurt repeatedly and the last thing she’d accept is being lied to under the guise of friendship.

Lena clears her throat and Kara refocuses on her friend, realizing she’d been lost in her thoughts. “Sorry, just thinking,” Kara apologizes, but Lena waves it off casually.

“We should call it a night anyway. That way we can get an early start tomorrow,” Lena explains.

“Actually, there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you,” Kara segues. 

Lena raises an eyebrow in question. “Oh?”

When it comes down to it, Kara’d given little thought to the words she’d use to tell Lena about her secret identity. She doubted Lena’d appreciate the dramatic reveal. She’s a woman of science and facts. So, Kara decides to give her the truth and hope for the best. 

“I’m Supergirl,” Kara tells her simply and waits for Lena to respond as her heartbeat slows and the world seems to pause.

Lena’s only reaction is a tap of her finger on the patio table as her gaze turns thoughtful. Kara keeps her eyes locked on her friend. It feels like the bravest thing she’s ever done.

“Why are you telling me this now? Or at all really?” Lena asks calmly, without a hint of what she’s thinking.

“Because I trust you and your friendship means the world to me. But you’d never believe that if I never told you the truth—my truth, myself. Keeping it from you started to feel like lying,” Kara admits.

“I knew,” Lena finally says with a sigh, but Kara still can’t read her expression. “Or at least, I was as certain as possible without witnessing the transformation for myself,” she clarifies. “A long time ago Lex revealed Superman’s identity to me. Plus, I have eyes,” Lena finally smiles.

“I’ve spent enough time with you in both iterations to recognize you’re the same person. Glasses and a ponytail do not a stellar disguise make,” she teases, and Kara begins to breathe again.

“I thought you might know,” Kara confirms, “because I suspected Lex knew about Clark. Lillian knows too,” Kara adds, and it seems to be a surprise to Lena.

“I’m sorry,” she blurts into the silence that follows and Lena scrunches her eyebrows in apparent confusion.

“For being Supergirl?” she finally asks when Kara doesn’t say anything else.

“No. Yes. Ugh,” Kara exclaims in frustration. “I know you understand I can’t reveal my identity to everyone I meet, and I won’t insult your intelligence by claiming your last name had nothing to do with it. It did at first. Because most of the people closest to me—James, Alex, Clark—believe all Luthors should be bundled into the same evil category. But from the day we first met, something drew me to you. When you told Clark you were just trying to make a name for yourself outside your family—it really resonated with me. Because I totally get that,” Kara explains in a rush. “I believed you that day and I’ve never stopped believing in you and the more I got to know you, the more I knew, without doubt, you’re a good person.” 

“So why are you apologizing?” Lena asks pointedly.

“Because I should’ve been stronger. I should’ve told you the day I came to your office, instead of pretending I was doing some article on power women and their mothers,” Kara confesses. “Alex wanted to hack your systems, but I talked her into letting me talk to you instead—”

“They tried to hack me anyway,” Lena interrupts, “for all the good it did them,” she adds with a rueful grin.

“I wish I could say I was surprised,” Kara responds glumly. “She probably told Winn to do it the minute I left the DEO,” she accurately speculates. “But also, after the whole thing at the dock I should’ve come and thanked you at the very least, for saving everyone and stopping your mother and Cadmus. But I didn’t come right away and then that night my friends from Earth-1 came asking for help—”

“Wait!” Lena interjects excitedly, “you mean the multiverse is real?”

Kara smiles widely for the first time since her confession. “Yes—oh Lena, you have no idea! The science will boggle your mind.”

They smile at each other and Lena takes a minute to try and wrap her mind around everything. She’d speculated and been convinced for a while Kara was Supergirl, but she never really thought about what it could mean—to be more than allies with Supergirl—to be friends with an alien who could open up new possibilities for technology on earth, what it could mean for L-Corp and her ambitions. She’d spent more time pondering her attraction to Kara than seriously considering the ramifications of what they could do if they worked together. But looking at Kara now, grinning at her like she hung the moon, when _she_ literally came from the stars, the future looked bright indeed.

The giddiness gradually wears off and Kara suddenly feels exhausted. “So,” she hesitates, not sure how to ask if Lena still wants to be a part of her life. But Lena seems to understand without her spelling it out.

“You realize it won’t be easy?” Lena asks, although it’s more of a statement, as she reaches for Kara’s hand. Kara studies their intertwined fingers as she answers.

“I know. I’ve been dealing with it already,” she says with a roll of her eyes, although she doesn’t elaborate. “But Lena, you’re the one who really needs to consider the possible consequences. If your family realizes we’re…close—”

“Kara, my family is already trying to kill me. I’m not sure there’s a quantitative value to be placed on their wanting me _more_ dead,” Lena scoffs, but Kara sees the pain through the bluster and empathizes. She remembers Astra and understands more than she could possibly explain how much it hurts to be ostracized from your family, even when you know you’re right.

“But thank you for telling me Kara. At some point it would’ve come between us and I’m glad we won’t have to find out what it would’ve cost us,” Lena offers candidly. She tugs Kara up by their still linked hands and pulls her into a hug. Kara realizes it’s the first time Lena’s initiated one—usually it’s Kara reaching out for physical comfort.

There’s something so warm, something that feels so right, smells right even, as Lena wraps her in her embrace, her arms soft but strong. Kara lets her body sag, her muscles loose. She’d suffered so much loss in her life, even just in the last year. For the first time since Cat left, Kara feels centered, like her life’s realigned and she feels her worries lose their keen sting as her natural optimism seems to raise itself from a long slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katie McGrath as inspiration for Butch Lena: https://64.media.tumblr.com/f7ebe5782b1f57f088de013fae71374b/tumblr_p1ua71m09i1vzwwoeo2_1280.jpg


	2. You and Me (We've Got Big Reputations)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aah, and you heard about me  
> Ooh, I got some big enemies  
> Big reputation, big reputation  
> Ooh, you and me would be a big conversation
> 
> -End Game, Taylor Swift

“New York City!” Kara screams as she stands on the stairs of Lena’s private jet, getting her first look at the city. She sweeps Lena into a tight hug, spinning her around.

“Kara darling…I think we’re floating.”

Kara quickly drops them down and grins sheepishly. They were only six inches off the ground, and they’re deplaning in front of a private hanger, but still. She lands gently but doesn’t release Lena from their hug. It’s one thing to know and another thing to be confronted with the reality your friend’s a superpowered alien. What if Lena feels uncomfortable with Kara’s display of power? 

They’re pressed so tightly together that Lena can hear Kara’s racing heartbeat. She pulls away gently and immediately clasps Kara’s hand. “Kara, it’s fine.”

Lena can see the uncertainty warring with relief on Kara’s face. “Yeah?” Kara wants to believe her, but it’s apparent she’s going to need more reassurance.

“Kara, it’ll take a little time for me to adjust and incorporate the reality of your powers into my perceptions of you, but you can be yourself— _all_ of yourself, when you’re with me. You’re safe with me,” she says with a grin. “Now let’s go. NYC awaits,” Lena reminds her, clasping their hands and leading them into the hanger.

* * *

Kara gasps as they enter the hotel lobby, her steps faltering. Thankfully, Lena’s walking ahead and misses her unsophisticated stumble. She’s sure she’s been transported into _Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous._ The atrium’s huge and light casts diamond shards across the room, pouring from a chandelier that would easily crush a hundred people or more.

But it all pales in comparison to Lena. Kara was born into the equivalent of Kryptonian royalty, but even so…the woman is _impressive_. She approaches the penthouse reception desk with unequivocal confidence. The concierge pours her a glass of champagne and she pinches the stemmed crystal between her slender fingers. A flush creeps up Kara’s face as she focuses on Lena’s elegant neck, upturned as she gracefully takes a sip.

 _Rao!_ There’s never been a femme fatale that had _anything_ on Lena Luthor. Kara can’t help but wonder if Lena’s playing it up for her benefit and if so, then what does it mean? 

Kara was struck with Lena’s beauty from the moment they met—luscious red lips smiling at Kara like they share a secret, mischievous honey-hazel eyes playfully inviting, curvaceous and utterly sinful ass. But right now, it crashes into Kara’s awareness like class five white water. Tonight, Lena epitomizes unbridled sensuality and Kara can’t wait to experience the ride.

Lena can feel Kara’s eyes raking her body. She turns and bites her lip, eyes darting to Kara’s, then up to her eyes. Kara gulps visibly and Lena laughs softly. Oh yeah, the woman knows what she’s doing and Kara’s the intended audience.

Lena had time to think while Kara napped on the plane. She’d asked Kara on the trip to have a chance to get to know her better. Yes, she’s attracted to her, but Kara’s the first true friend she’s made in years. They’d had a lot of fun together over the last few weeks and it was refreshing to believe someone wanted her friendship without ulterior motives for a change. Lena had no intention of seducing her.

But then Kara shared her secret and Lena realized Kara’s the first person in her life truly equipped to navigate the machinations that comprise the life of a Luthor—even one as unwilling as Lena. Any relationship between a Luthor and a Super will cause them both a world of trouble, yet neither seem willing to back away from it. They’re already paying the price, so why shouldn’t she go for it? 

Kara’s attractive, intelligent, caring, and uniquely situated to help Lena fulfil her ambitions for L-Corp and herself personally. They have chemistry and for the first time Lena thinks she’s found someone she’d be willing to compromise for…someone who could be a true partner in her life and not just fill a role. Kara’s already proven she’s loyal and steadfast, risking her life, her friends, and her reputation for Lena. If anyone’s ever been worthy, it’s Kara. 

The only question remaining was whether Kara wanted Lena in the same way. Or were the signals she was getting from the blond a passing infatuation that would fade with time or crumble under the weight of their combined legacies? Lena intends to find out and let the chips fall where they may.

* * *

The next day Kara wakes groggily to Lena’s singsong… “Come on sleepy head—wakey wakey.”

“Ugh…five more minutes.”

Lena lifts the cover from the pancakes and bacon she ordered for breakfast and Kara jumps out of bed. “Bacon!” 

Lena can’t believe she spends the day following Kara from one touristy attraction to the other. But Kara’s enthusiasm is infectious and Lena’s helpless to resist her friend. She finally drags Kara back for a nap in the late afternoon. 

Kara jumps into bed with Lena like it’s the most natural thing in the world. Lena doesn’t blink an eye, thrilled at the development. Kara wraps around her like a Koala and sighs contentedly. 

Lena’s sure she’ll never fall asleep and struggles to take slow, even breaths to calm her racing pulse. But she must because she wakes to a twilight glow in the room. She’s facing Kara, their legs tangled, with Kara’s arm tucked tightly over her waist. Kara wakes as she’s trying to slip out from under her grip. 

“Where’re you going Lena?” she whispers groggily, her eyes still closed. 

“We need to get ready darling or we’ll miss our show.”

Kara’s eyes shoot open. “We’re going to the theater?!”

“Yes, given your love for all things Disney, I thought you’d enjoy the Broadway production of Beauty and the Beast.” Lena steels herself for Kara’s reaction so she doesn’t even flinch when Kara squeals at the top of her lungs. 

“OMG! This is the best vacation I’ve ever taken!” She rolls onto Lena and traps her in a full-body hug. 

Lena can feel her nipples harden so she pushes Kara off with a laugh before the blonde notices. Now she needs a cold shower. 

* * *

It occurs to Lena there’s a mysterious allure about a woman in the most masculine piece of clothing. She’d bought the outfit for Kara, but she never dreamed the sight would _bring her to her knees_. 

Kara leans against the liquor cabinet with a provocative smile. She looks absolutely stunning in the dark crimson Saint Laurent tuxedo with daringly tall heels, a white blouse with a neckline that plunges just a hair above her third chakra, and her hair pulled back in a high, tight ponytail. 

Lena stands frozen as Kara casually trails a finger slowly down her cleavage, piercing blue eyes locked on Lena’s lust-blown ones. She comes to her senses gradually, raking Kara’s body with a gaze that explores and suggests.

At least she’s not the only one affected. Kara’s utterly unprepared for the midnight backless dress Lena wears. She reaches out, touching Lena’s wrist, and slides her fingers down to Lena’s hand, pulling her close. “Shall we?”

As they stroll to the elevators hand in hand, Lena finally wonders just who exactly is seducing who? 

* * *

It’s not until she looks up at the bright marquee that Kara realizes its opening night. The lobby brims with people of all ages dressed to the nines. As they proceed through the milieu, the lights flicker indicating the show’s about to start. 

Lena guides Kara up the stairway with a hand on the small of her back. There’s a bar just outside the door to their private box. “Would you like a drink?” Kara offers sweetly.

“Yes darling, I’ll wait inside.” 

Lena pauses before she moves to the door, a slight thrill of smug satisfaction skimming along her body as she watches Kara walk away.

As Kara returns with two glasses of champagne, she sees a man approach Lena as she stands at the railing looking down at the orchestra. He taps Lena on the shoulder, just at the edge of the hem exposing her back. It’s feather-light, barely more than a soft stroke, but Kara feels an unfamiliar burning, potent like a lump of kryptonite stuck right beneath her clavicle. Lena turns and smiles at him in recognition. 

Kara nears and offers Lena a glass with a smile, placing her hand on the exposed small of her back. “Darling, this is Jack Spheer. He’s an old friend and colleague. Jack – Kara Danvers.” 

He’s objectively handsome in a roguish way if you’re into unruly facial hair. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Ms. Danvers.” 

Kara shakes his hand with a bit more strength than necessary and nods with a smile. Before they can engage in any further conversation, the lights dim. None too soon as far as Kara’s concerned. Jack excuses himself with a lingering kiss goodbye to Lena’s cheek.

Lena flashes a knowing smile and whispers in Kara’s ear as they take their seats. “You know, with the possessive hand placement and the brooding silence, anyone would think you were jealous, Miss Danvers.” 

Kara feels her face flush in the darkened box, but the beginning chords of the orchestra save her from having to reply.

Lena spends most of the performance watching Kara. The blonde’s emotions play across her face without artifice. She cries, she laughs, and mouths the words to all the songs. Lena’s never known a more authentic soul than Kara Danvers. 

When she first met the rookie reporter Lena thought the relationship could benefit L-Corp. At their second meeting, she’d felt a compelling need for the blonde’s acceptance. Recently, she couldn’t ignore her desire for her gorgeous friend. Despite Kara’s beguiling kindness, the CEO knows she’s no one’s fool. The Luthor will need to play to her strengths if she’s to claim Kara as her own. But is she worth the risk?

* * *

“Lena, it’s the most moving play I’ve ever seen. I love Elton John’s music!” Kara enthuses as they leave the theatre.

Lena smiles at Kara indulgently. “I’m happy you enjoyed it darling.”

Kara links their hands together as they stroll down the street. “It’s such a beautiful night, do you mind walking back to the hotel?”

Lena doesn’t feel the need to deny Kara anything and they wander the city streets, meandering towards their destination leisurely. As they approach their hotel Kara’s eyes glaze over as she cocks her head. Lena realizes it’s the look Kara gets every time Supergirl’s needed. “Trouble?” She asks quietly, pulling an unresisting Kara to a dark corner in front of a service entrance.

“Not exactly. Evidently my cousin would like a word,” Kara explains as she meets Lena’s inquiring glance. “I’ll meet you at the bar,” Kara says apologetically.

Lena nods in understanding, giving a gentle squeeze to the hand still grasped in hers and moves towards the hotel without any further questions.

Kara takes a quick look around to ensure she’s unobserved then jets up to the roof of the hotel where she finds Superman waiting. She’s not thrilled to have her time with Lena interrupted, but she can’t help the reflexive bittersweet smile that rises unbidden every time she sees him. Despite all the ways Kara feels Clark’s let her down over the years, she still sees the little boy she was meant to protect in eyes as familiar to her as her own.

He’s standing with his arms crossed over his chest and Kara intuitively knows she won’t like whatever comes out of his mouth next. “We need to talk,” he starts.

“How did you even know I was here?” Kara asks as she moves towards him.

“There was trouble at the airport, and they called me for help,” he replies. “While investigating I saw an L-Corp jet landed there earlier today. So—,”

“So of course, you jumped to the conclusion Lena must be involved,” Kara interjects with a dismissive wave of her hand.

“I didn’t know you were here until I tracked her down just now,” Clark says, not bothering to deny her accusation.

“Well, if you’d bothered to investigate thoroughly you would’ve seen Kara Danvers on the passenger list attached to the flight manifest. We’ve been together since we left National City, so I can assure you Lena’s not involved in whatever’s going on,” Kara tells him pointedly with a sigh. 

The name Luthor is like waving a red flag at a bull to Clark. She’s already seen it before when it comes to Lena. She thought after their investigation of the Venture incident and Lena’s help with Medusa that he’d at least give her the benefit of the doubt, but he’s still the same judgmental boy scout she loves and resents in equal measure. 

“What happened?”

“Communications to and from the air traffic control tower went down. There were a few near misses until we got all the planes landed and Metropolis took over flight operations,” he explains.

“What makes you think this was something other than hardware failure?” Kara asks.

“The backup systems failed to kick in—seems too coincidental,” Clark explains a tad defensively.

“Any group take responsibility? You know most terrorist groups immediately jump to take credit for something like this,” Kara reminds him.

“No—none of the planes crashed so it hasn’t even really hit the news yet,” Clark admits with a shrug.

“So, basically you saw the L-Corp jet and assumed some evil Luthor plot with Lena at the root?” Kara summarizes calmly, but the ice in her tone lets her cousin know exactly what she thinks of his assumptions.

“Look Kara, I know you like Lena and maybe she’s not like her family, but this still needs to be investigated,” Clark insists stubbornly.

“I agree Clark. The appropriate authorities should focus on identifying and gathering actual evidence and information to determine if a crime has even been committed before you convict someone based on nothing more than your biased assumptions of imaginary crimes,” Kara retorts, her voice taking on a little more heat.

“I wanted to see the best in Lex too Kara. A lot of people got hurt as a result,” he says regretfully. 

“You know Clark, maybe if you’d been more trusting and less convinced of your own infallibility, things would’ve worked out differently with Lex. Or maybe not. But we can’t judge others for the sins of their relatives. By that metric you and I would be surely damned,” she says with a hint of irony. 

“I believe in Lena. She’s done nothing but her best to help everyone since she rebranded L-Corp. I’m sure she’s capable of making mistakes or lapses in judgment—but so are we. I’ll not hold her to a higher standard than I do us just because her last name is Luthor.”

Clark takes a breath as Kara watches him, but instead of arguing, he sighs and looks out over the city. Kara’s happy to let it go although she knows it won’t be the last time they’ll have this same argument. Clark’s nothing if not consistent in his self-righteousness. “I need to go Clark. Say hello to Lois for me,” she adds as she takes flight without waiting for a response.

* * *

She finds Lena seated at a table in the bar area and tries to shake the usual despondency sparked every time she sees Clark. He always triggers in her a yearning for the impossible. 

“Everything okay?” Lena asks gently once Kara takes a seat. Kara considers brushing off her question but then reconsiders. If, as she hopes, they’re on the same page about being something more than friends, then she needs to be as open as possible. 

After she explains, Lena looks at her pensively. “He’s just trying to protect you,” Lena offers. She’s no fan of Superman but tries to see things from his perspective considering all the evil wrought by her family.

“Of course—as long as it doesn’t cost him anything. Ever since I got to earth, all he’s done is foist me off on other people. First on the Danvers, then on James. Now because he doesn’t like the type of hero I’ve become—because I don’t believe in going it alone like he does, he shows up and starts trying to dictate my life. But if he really cared—if he wanted a say in the type of person I’ve become—maybe he should’ve bothered to be involved in my life in the first place.”

Lena can see the cost of the admission written in Kara’s disillusioned eyes. It’s probably the first time she’s said it aloud, although Lena’s sure it’s not the first time she’s thought it.

There’s nothing Lena can say to make things better. Kara’s right. It doesn’t make Clark evil or a bad person, but that doesn’t make it any easier on Kara either. So, they sit quietly together, holding hands, until the waiter comes and takes their order. They eat in comfortable silence when their dinner is served, each lost in their thoughts. 

When they’re done Lena orders a scotch and a sambuca for Kara. She knows the alcohol won’t affect Supergirl, but Kara likes the licorice flavor and the warmth as it burns down her throat. They linger over their drinks and Kara holds Lena’s hand, rubbing small circles on her palm with her thumb, finally shaking off the gloom wrought by her cousin’s visit. 

She gazes at Lena with unguarded eyes. “Thank you, Lena. I know you planned this weekend just for me. It’s made me feel really special,” she says shyly.

“You deserve it Kara. You deserve for someone to put you first for a change. Besides, you make me out to be selfless. Trust me, I’m not. I wanted you to myself, away from all the distractions and responsibilities of our day-to-day lives. I know we haven’t known each other long, but you’re important to me,” Lena replies genuinely, although there’s a glint of mischief in her captivating eyes. 

Neither one is ready for the night to end. They sit out on the balcony of their room overlooking the city and Kara tells Lena about Astra. How she’d taught Kara about the stars and the galaxies and how she’d loved her. Lena talks about the boy Lex used to be and how his love saved her when she was too young to save herself in a household of pain.

In the early morning hours, they lose the fight with Morpheus and decide to get ready for bed. As Lena turns to her room, Kara calls out to her. “Lena…can I sleep with you,” she asks softly. Lena knows Kara needs comfort and affection after their soul-wrenching conversations and she’s more than happy to provide it. “Of course, darling.” 

* * *

Kara stumbles into her apartment late on Sunday night. There’s a note from Alex asking her to let her know when she’s back. But Kara’s too exhausted and she slumps into bed immediately, only taking off her shoes. She’ll call Alex in the morning.

Lena misses Kara the minute her driver drops the blonde at her apartment. After spending the last three days with her exuberant friend, the usual silence feels oppressive.

* * *

Their first week back proves incredibly hectic. They barely have time for a few texts and short conversations. L-Corp weathers a cyber-attack and Lena spends all her time with her IT department trying to determine the scope of the breach. The company’s in charge of several classified projects for the government and its imperative Lena assess whether any were compromised. She’s also focused on uncovering any link to Cadmus or Lillian. The threat they pose to Kara is no longer acceptable.

Snapper’s pressuring Kara for progress in the Lord investigation. She spends most of her week tracking down leads in the alien community. Kara’s convinced he’s behind the recent alien abductions, but she can’t prove it yet. Supergirl spends all her free time trying to find and rescue the abducted aliens. She’s looking for a pattern to the kidnappings. If she can figure one out, she can put a permanent stop to them.

Another week passes and Kara’s determined to see Lena. They’ve talked more but they haven’t seen each other since they returned from New York. She needs a break and Lena. 

_Kara: Hi Lena, I want to paint my bedroom this weekend and I’m going to pick out the color Saturday morning. ; ) :0) :-))_

_Kara: I could really use your advice. <3 =D :-p_

_Lena: I’ll pick you up around 10am?_

_Kara: Great! I can’t wait! <3 <3 :-*_

Lena's never even been in a paint or home improvement store. But she’s beginning to realize she’ll do anything Kara asks of her—even if it means shirking her responsibilities to L-Corp for a day. There must be some benefit to being the CEO. 

“Lee, there’re so many colors!”

Lena blushes at the nickname. It’s the first time Kara’s used it. No one’s ever given her a nickname before, and she would’ve never guessed how much she’d enjoy it. Kara says it with affection and a smile Lena’s come to realize Kara reserves for her. 

She grins at her friend’s antics. “Yes darling, but I think this one would suit you best.” Lena points to a light blue color pretentiously named charismatic sky.

They walk around selecting all the supplies they’ll need for the project and Lena insists on paying for everything.

“I really appreciate it Lee. Normally I’d do this with Alex, but she’s still focusing on Maggie, and I’ve barely seen James and Winn, and Lucy’s still in Metropolis visiting her sister Lois.” Kara’s never learned when to stop babbling. It’s not until Lena goes completely still that she realizes it may not have sounded right.

"So, I'm just a convenient substitute—an available body?" Lena asks, her voice eerily calm. She knew her friendship with the friendly blonde started because Kara suddenly found herself alone and she’s obviously someone who thrives on companionship, but by now she'd thought it grown to something more—something Kara valued beyond just someone to keep her company.

"No!" Kara's quick to reply, but she's not sure how to explain how much Lena's come to mean to her.

Lena thinks about their time in New York and how she’d never been happier. But now she realizes the connection they’d developed frayed under the weight of their obligations since they’ve been back.

"Maybe I haven't earned my place by your side—but I will," she promises cockily. “One day I’ll be your first choice Ms. Danvers. The only one you’ll ever need.”

Kara wishes her mouth had a rewind button. Lena always makes Kara the center of attention when they’re together and she just made her feel like a replacement part in an old car. But the sly grin growing on Lena’s face gives her hope Lena's not irrevocably hurt.

"H-how would you earn it?" Kara asks slowly.

Lena immediately imagines fucking Kara until she comes undone beneath her. Kara coming on her tongue, Lena thrusting inside her, Kara begging and screaming her name—claiming every inch of her naked body until she belongs to no one else, ever.

Lena decides there and then Kara _will_ belong to her and she will stop at nothing to claim her. She’d been holding back, afraid her natural aggressiveness would turn the blonde off, but clearly, she’s been _too_ hands-off. She’s tired of never being first—of never being _enough_. She will prove to Kara no one else is worthy to stand by her side.

She touches Kara’s face with the back of her hand and draws it downward. She leans close enough for Kara to feel Lena’s breath on her lips. “Oh darling, I’m not going to _tell_ you—I’m going to _show_ you.”

Kara gasps at the heat in Lena’s promise. A tingling and pleasurable ache floods her body as she wonders what lies ahead. She wants Lena’s attention. She wants to know what it would mean to belong to the most compelling person she’s ever known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for Kara's tux here: https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1134/5488/products/1357-1-Long-Black-Peak-_Front-UPCLOSE_480x.jpg?v=1509573145


	3. Your Hand Prints On My Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena stakes her claim.

Lena approaches her intended seduction of Kara methodically, applying her considerable intellect to the task of wooing the Kryptonian. She immediately discards the obvious. In the past, Lena’s wooed intended partners with her wealth—unimaginative and perhaps crass, yet incredibly effective. But Kara’s singularly unimpressed with wealth. When you can form diamonds with the heat of your gaze and the strength in your hands, it makes one indifferent to material possessions Lena supposes.

Lena’s also often relied on her unbridled sensuality when manipulating an intended conquest, but Kara’s not merely a sexual notch she wants on her bedpost. Although she wants Kara in her bed, she craves something much more permanent and meaningful, even if she’s not sure how to label it. 

Even in the privacy of her mind she refuses to call it love. She’s been betrayed and wounded often enough by people who claimed to love her, and she wants nothing to do with such a fickle and unreliable emotion. Love is merely the currency for control. The minute people who claim to love you disagree with your behavior they withdraw their affection until you submit to their will. Lena swore to herself when she moved to National City, she’d never be so weak again.

No, she wants Kara’s unwavering loyalty and trust. And in return she’s willing to make Kara her world. She’d serve as Kara’s bulwark against all who sought to use the Kryptonian for their own selfish ends. If the hero wanted to save the world, then Lena’d stand at her side, using her considerable resources, mental and financial, until Kara’s vision came to fruition. If the alien needed shelter from a cruel and unforgiving world, then Lena’d be her refuge. If the woman needed nurturing, then Lena’d give her the room to be vulnerable without judgment. Lena would sate every hunger, satisfy every craving, fill every need. She’d show Kara that they were not only stronger together, but also unstoppable. 

So, she focuses on what she already knows. Kara appreciates thoughtful gestures, no matter how inconsequential and she loves food. It may not be a grand sweeping gesture like the trip to NYC, but somehow she knows it’ll be just as meaningful to Kara.

_Lena: Darling would you like to come to dinner tonight at my place?_

_Kara: Of course! Do you want me to pick up something on my way? ; ) :0) :-))_

_Lena: No, I’ll cook for you. Say around 8?_

_Kara: Great! Now I have something to look forward to! <3 <3 :-*_

* * *

Kara hates the weekly debriefs at the DEO. Most of what J’onn says is irrelevant to Supergirl. Right now, her time would be better spent chasing leads on her current article. She’s determined this expose will be her first front-page story. She’s only not asleep because she’s been looking at all the pictures she took in New York…well all the pictures of Lena.

Now she understands why James loves photography. Pictures tell a story and they can reveal more than words. She took many candid shots of Lena. Most of them Lena’s not aware were taken, although Kara intends to show her at dinner tonight.

Yes, Lena’s beautiful, but the pictures also show the side she buries underneath her stoic exterior. In one of the pictures Lena’s looking out at the city from the balcony at the top of the Empire State building. She’s smiling softly with a look of utter wonder. In another she’s laughing without restraint, her eyes open and genuine. Kara remembers Lena watching her as she playfully reenacted Gene Kelly’s famous scene from Singin’ In the Rain. Lena called her a dork and Kara snapped the picture while jumping down from the lamppost.

She’s startled by a hand on her shoulder and only then does she realize the meeting’s over. “Alex, you startled me,” she blurts as she looks up at her sister.

“What had you so distracted in the first place? I know you think these meetings are boring, but they are important Kara,” Alex can’t help but lecture in her ‘big-sister’ voice.

Kara sighs and shakes her head. “Yes, Alex. Do you want to spar? It’s been awhile,” she asks, mostly to distract Alex from any further chastisement, but also because Kara craves the physical activity after the boring meeting.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Alex grins.

On her way to the training room, Kara sees Winn. She’d intended to seek him out later to ask for a favor, so she detours over to the command center where he’s standing. She’ll probably have to suffer through his teasing, but it’ll only take him a few minutes to do what she asks whereas it would take her longer and it’s not likely she’ll have time before she sees Lena tonight. Hopefully, he’ll curb his tendency to gossip, she thinks with an internal eye-roll. 

“Hey Winn,” Kara smiles fondly.

“Hey Kara! How are you? I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“Well, someone, other than me, has been spending their nights playing hero.” There’s a bit of a dig in her tone. She doesn’t appreciate the deception by Winn and James before they admitted they were Guardian. She also thinks they’re going to get themselves hurt and not just because they’re human. Winn’s immaturity prevents him from thinking beyond the immediate thrill of fighting crime and James…well James seems to be more concerned with feeding his ego than being a true hero.

“Listen Winn, I need a favor.”

“Shoot! What do you need?”

Kara hands him her phone. “I have pictures on here from my trip to NYC and I want to put them on a flash drive in the form of a slide show. Do you think you could do it for me while I spar with Alex?”

Winn starts perusing the pictures. “You went to NYC! When?! Did you like it?!” he asks enthusiastically.

“Yeah, a few weeks ago, just for the weekend. It was the best vacation I’ve ever taken. Anyway, Alex is waiting for me in the training room, so is that a yes?” she asks with a patented Kara pout for good measure.

“Sure, I’ll have it for you by the time you guys are done,” he agrees readily.

“Thanks Winn,” she says with a squeeze of his shoulder as she walks away. She hears him wince and shakes her head. He’s such a wuss.

* * *

Alex is already in the training room when Kara gets there. She notices the kryptonite emitters are set a little higher than usual. There’s a noticeable drag on her muscles before she adjusts. It seems Alex wants a little advantage for a change. Kara doesn’t mind because she’s realized there are enemies she’s faced with brute strength equal to or greater than her own. She needs to keep improving her ability to fight smart—not just tough.

Alex smiles smugly as they face each other in the center of the room. Kara ignores it and determines to stay focused no matter what Alex says or how she tries to bait her. It’s Alex’s favorite tactic – to trash talk and distract Kara.

It starts like it always does—Alex throws punches and Kara blocks.

She throws a particularly vicious kick that misses, and she’s forced to back-flip away. Kara gives her time to recover and then calls out. “Again!”

The agent lunges and Kara uses her momentum against her, pushing her to the side, delivering a strong kick to her ribs. Bending over, winded, Alex stumbles back while trying to catch her breath. Without hesitation Kara jumps onto her shoulders, her legs locking against Alex’s torso as she back flips, coming down in a handstand and flinging Alex hard to the floor. Alex lands spread eagle on her belly, again struggling for breath. Kara lets her recover before calling out. “Again!”

They circle each other and Alex dodges Kara’s punch, delivering a brutal strike to her abdomen. But when she tries to follow-up, Kara blocks and connects with a vicious punch to her face and follows up with a kick Alex absorbs. When Kara tries to sweep Alex’s feet, Alex jumps and drops to the ground, giving her time to reset. “Again!”

They jab and kick at each other without success until Kara grabs Alex’s arm after a missed punch and forces Alex into a back flip to avoid a broken arm and lands on the floor stunned. Kara straddles her ready to deliver the fight-ending punch. She hesitates because even at human strength, Kara is incredibly strong, and she doesn’t want to hurt Alex when they’re just training, but her sister uses her hesitation to deliver a ferocious kick to the weakened hero’s abdomen. Kara shakes it off and they reset, both sisters breathing hard. “Again!”

“Why did you hesitate?” Alex demands.

“We’re just training and you’re my sister,” Kara bites out.

Alex shakes her head and storms to the door of the training room dramatically, deactivating the kryptonite emitters. Kara furrows her eyebrows, rolls her eyes, and shrugs past her sister, not really in the mood for her sister’s theatrics today. Alex yanks her by the arm and Kara turns to face her, staring calmly into her sister’s piercing eyes.

“You need to stop being so cavalier about your role here,” she starts as Kara jerks out of her grip. 

“I’m not,” Kara responds heatedly. “But I’m not a machine either, Alex. So today I was a little bored and distracted. How’s that any different from when you stare goofily at a text from Maggie or play around with Winn?”

“You need to be focused when we’re training,” Alex continues, undeterred.

“In case it escaped your notice _Agent Danvers_ , that was me kicking your ass even with the emitters set high enough to incapacitate me. I may be an alien, but I’m not a machine, Alex,” Kara huffs in frustration.

Alex takes a step back and sighs. She’s not sure why she’s being so hard on her sister. Lately Maggie’s made some comments about the way Alex treats Kara that have given her pause. The insights weren’t confrontational, that’s not really Maggie’s way, but at times, like now, they reverberate in her thoughts.

“I’m sorry Kar. You’re right. I don’t really need a black eye to prove you’re taking your conditioning seriously,” she jokes half-heartedly.

Kara just rolls her eyes and walks away, intent on finding Winn and getting out of the DEO as quickly as possible. Alex trails behind her as she approaches Winn’s desk.

Winn hands Kara her phone and the flash drive as he swivels his chair to face her. “So,” he smirks, “Lena Luthor…” Alex hears him and steps quickly towards them.

“What about Lena Luthor?” She demands.

Kara shoots Winn a ‘six-foot under’ look and turns to Alex.

“We’re friends.”

“Since when?!” Alex asks

“We’ve been friends for months,” she informs Alex, after shooting Winn another pointed look. 

“Look Kara, I know she helped us with Medusa and you’re the only reporter she’ll talk to, but that doesn’t mean you should trust her. She’s still a Luthor,” Alex argues.

Kara pins her sister with a steely look, eyes hard and challenging. “You sound just like Clark and it’s so hypocritical. If we should be judged by our family’s actions, then what does that say about me? My father created Medusa, my mother sentenced my aunt to a fate worse than death to hide it, and my aunt murdered people in the name of saving them from it. So, spare me your judgmental double standard. I know Lena and she’s a good person. She’s proven herself repeatedly Alex, helping us at every turn since she arrived in National City. When are you going to accept you’re wrong about her?!” 

Kara doesn’t dare mention Jeremiah, but she knows Alex can’t help but think of his work with Lillian Luther and what that could say about her.

“You’ve known her for only a few months Kara. How can you know she won’t betray you…betray this city at the next opportune moment?” Alex shoots back, clearly frustrated. “Please tell me she doesn’t know you’re Supergirl,” Alex asks, suddenly horrified at the thought the hero would’ve revealed her identity to the sister of her family’s greatest enemy.

“Yes, she does. It’s my secret to share. I don’t need your or the DEO’s permission. I do not work for the government. I should’ve just taken Kal’s lead and never let any organization compromise my autonomy. It stops today.”

“She needs to sign an NDA and be interviewed by J’onn,” Alex insists.

“No! I won’t treat her like a villain because of her last name and I won’t bring her here so J’onn can read her mind—at least not without her permission. So, if you don’t have anything other than baseless assumptions, I don’t want to hear another word against Lena.”

“But Kara…”

Kara cuts her off with a roar.

“Enough! Maybe if you’d been around for the last few months, you’d have gotten to know her as well.”

Guilt flashes through Alex’s eyes and she looks away, no longer able to hold Kara’s gaze. But no matter what, Kara loves her sister and she doesn’t want to hurt her. She sighs.

“Alex, I’m happy for you. Maggie’s good for you and you deserve to be happy and live your life, but so do I. I don’t need, and I’m not asking for, your approval. I’m also not going to put my life on hold until you decide you have time for me. It’s not fair for you to come in now and judge me or my friendship with Lena. You don’t have to agree, but you do have to respect it.”

“Kara, I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

Kara lets out a deep sigh. “Alex, I would never have survived without your help and protection since I landed on this planet. I love you and you will always be my sister. But I’m not a child anymore. I don’t need your protection. You act like I’m incapable of being my own person and making my own decisions. You need to take a step back and see me.

Since I got to Earth, I was told to hide who I am. Do you know how crushing it is to feel there’s something wrong with the core of your identity? I am finally fully myself and I’m not going to hide or let people tell me who to be anymore, not even you Alex,” Kara says with finality as she tucks the flash drive into her boot. Without another word she super speeds to the exit and flies off.

* * *

Kara greets the doorman at Lena’s building with a friendly smile as he opens the door. She approaches what is clearly a security checkpoint even if there’re no metal detectors. The gentleman behind the desk’s posture screams former military. Kara scans him and sees no less than two guns, three knives, and a stun gun concealed in his expensive suit. The only other time she’d been at Lena’s building they entered through the underground garage, so she’d never seen the lobby or the security setup before.

“Good evening ma’am, how may I help you?” he asks professionally.

“Hi, I’m Kara Danvers…”

Before Kara can tell him who she’s here to see, he interrupts her.

“Ah yes Ms. Danvers, my name is Marcus. Ms. Luthor told me to expect you. You have been cleared to use her private elevator. Please follow me.”

Kara follows him with an impressed look. He leads her around a corner and past the elevator bank, through a reinforced steel door, which he opens with a retinal scan, to a single elevator.

“Ms. Luthor must call the elevator until she adds you to the secure network. Then you will be able to use the elevator freely.”

“You mean you can’t send me up?”

“No Ms. Danvers. No one except Ms. Luthor has control of the elevator. Enjoy your evening,” he offers with a smile.

Before Kara can activate the intercom, the elevator starts to climb. Kara realizes it only opens on four floors, the garage, the lobby, the penthouse, and what she presumes is the roof. The elevator opens directly into the penthouse with a ding and Lena’s waiting for Kara with a welcoming smile. 

“Lee!” Kara sweeps her into a hug. It’s been a long day and it’s only now she feels she can start to relax.

“Hello darling, I’ve missed you.”

“Me too,” Kara breathes out softly. “Oh, these are for you!” Kara managed to find the exclusive shop Lena uses and bought her a bouquet of plumerias.

“Thank you, but you know your presence would’ve been more than enough,” Lena says as she takes the flowers.

Kara doesn’t bother to contradict her and instead gives her a fond smile. She follows Lena into her gourmet kitchen and sits at the island while Lena arranges the flowers in a vase. There’s a delicious smell wafting in the air, which Kara assumes is dinner.

Lena notices the crinkle between Kara’s eyebrows and the general fatigue in the way her shoulders slump. “Darling are you okay?” she asks with concern.

“Yeah, I’m just a little tired. It was a long day.”

Lena leaves the vase on the counter and grabs two glasses from a nearby cabinet. Kara’s surprised to notice a bottle of Aldebaran rum sitting next to a bottle of Lena’s favorite scotch. “I had Jess track it down in case you wanted a drink that actually affects you,” Lena explains when she notices her glance.

“Thanks, that’s really thoughtful,” Kara replies.

“Although I don’t imagine you drink to excess too often,” Lena speculates. 

“No. Only once in fact. I can’t imagine the press if Supergirl showed up drunk to a crime scene,” Kara cringes at the thought.

“My metabolism burns through even alien alcohol pretty quickly, but why risk it?” Kara shrugs. “It’s not like villains respect happy hour,” she adds with a quirky grin.

Lena pours their drinks and sits on the stool next to Kara, nestling their hands together. “Do you want to tell me what’s bothering you?”

“It’s no big deal,” she replies automatically, dismissing her own discomfort automatically.

“Kara—you know, its okay for you to be upset or worried or unhappy even. No one can be cheerful and optimistic all the time. Not even you,” Lena points out before Kara can brush off her concerns again.

“You can be whoever you need to be at any given moment with me. We haven’t known each other long, yet you’ve already seen me during some of my lowest points,” Lena reminds her. 

Kara fiddles with the glass in front of her while she considers Lena’s words. It occurs to her it’s the first time someone’s given her the space and freedom to just feel badly. Not that she needs permission, but usually when she expresses any negative emotion, the other person’s quick to point out it’s not like her to feel sad or hopeless—like they expect her to snap out of whatever dispiriting mood she’s found herself in—like she has an obligation to always be upbeat and encouraging.

“I guess I’m just not used to being able to share my problems with anyone. Usually people look to me to solve their problems or at least make them feel better,” Kara admits with unusual frankness.

“Your problems are our problems,” Lena says easily—like it should be a given. “Come, let’s settle in on the couch and you can tell me what’s wrong. I prepared some hors d'oeuvres,” she adds as she leads them to the living room.

Lena’s style leans towards the modern, but her home consists of soft wood tones and throws and pillows with rich colors. Unlike her office, her home exudes a warm and comforting vibe and Kara feels the last vestiges of her tension drift away.

“Lena, do I smell potstickers?!”

“Well dinner wouldn’t be complete without your favorite. I made a chili-garlic sauce for dipping. They may be a little lukewarm, but I’m sure you can take care of it,” Lena smirks.

Kara gives the platter a short burst of her heat vision and immediately puts one in her mouth. “Oh Rao! Lee, these are the best I’ve ever tasted! Where did you get them?”

“I’m actually quite talented in the kitchen, I’ll have you know.” Lena feigns indignation.

“Oh no Lee, I didn’t mean…”

“I’m just teasing darling. I made them from scratch.”

Kara feels her eyes water and takes some deep breaths to prevent any tears from falling, but Lena’s always paying close attention and sees the blonde struggling to control her emotions.

“Kara darling, why the tears?”

“I’m sorry. It’s just no one’s done anything so thoughtful for me in a long time and I’ve had a long day and it’s just…after my disagreement with Alex today I feel so…just...so weighted down…you know?”

“I can certainly relate, but why don’t you tell me what happened with Alex?”

“I was at the DEO briefing today, which we have every week, but I hate them because most of what’s discussed has nothing to do with Supergirl duties. So, I was distracting myself looking through our NY pictures, which always make me smile,” she admits somewhat bashfully, and it again amazes Lena—the dichotomy between Kara’s power and her utterly sweet nature.

Lena gives a little hum of pleasure and agreement, but otherwise waits for Kara to get everything out.

“So, I asked Winn to put the pictures on a flash drive in a slide show so I could show them to you tonight. I thought it would be nice if we could see them together. Anyway, he was teasing me about you and then Alex heard him and then…”

Lena can imagine what happened. She knows no one really trusts a Luthor, even when they’re using them for their own purposes. She can only imagine how Kara’s friends and family, not to mention colleagues at the DEO, feel. Alex probably said things about Lena which upset Kara.

“Kara, it’s okay to tell me. I have an extremely thick skin. I am a Luthor—just not one inclined towards genocide or world domination,” she smiles ruefully. “I’ve been dealing with far worse since I was four.”

“I know Lee, but you should be judged on your own merits. If you only knew…but that’s a story for another day.” Kara sighs resignedly. “Alex said you can’t be trusted and then she lost it when I told her you knew I was Supergirl. I refused to bring you in to sign an NDA or to meet J’onn, the director of the DEO. I basically told her I’m a free agent from now on.”

“Kara you know I’m forever indebted to your trust in me, but you don’t need to protect me darling. I’ll sign the NDA if it’ll make things easier for you. It’s moot anyway because I would never do anything to expose you.”

“No Lena,” Kara insists stubbornly. “I am not an employee of the DEO. They have no right to require anything of anyone on my behalf. Besides, J’onn is a Martian and he can read minds—he was the one on the docks when you foiled Lillian’s plan. They just want to invade your privacy and be privy to your deepest secrets and intentions. I won’t allow it.”

“I understand, but the offer stands regarding the NDA. I will not, however, agree to let anyone read my mind. Honestly, it strikes me as an offensive and illegal tactic.”

“I would never ask it of you Lena,” Kara says with a deep sigh.

“Alex lied to me for years, telling me she worked for the FBI. I found out she worked for the DEO because they shot me out of the sky with kryptonite bullets one day after I came out as Supergirl. I woke up strapped down to a gurney in the DEO. After my sister so kindly released me, I walked out. My mistake was ever agreeing to work with them.”

Kara sees the second Lena’s eyes shutter as she tightens her jaw with a deliberate eyebrow raise and head tilt. “Excuse me,” she says tightly. Kara knows Lena’s not angry with her but rather on her behalf.

“If your sister’s an agent, then why not just ask you to come in?” Lena asks incredulously.

Kara sighs and it’s a question she’s asked herself countless times. She’s never asked Alex because she’s afraid to open a rift too wide for their relationship to recover. It’s obvious the DEO wanted to put her in her place—to let the superpowered alien know they had the knowledge and means to hurt her if she didn’t fall in line—and Alex let her fly right into it without warning. At best Alex acquiesced to J’onn’s plan, but the possible alternatives, if true, meant Kara would have to confront the gnawing fissures in her relationship with Alex. Was Alex’s jealousy so deep she relished someone putting Kara down in such a primitive way? Was working covertly with the DEO Alex’s way of finally feeling more powerful than Kara? Lena’s outraged voice draws her from her internal musings. 

“Kara, I will not let anyone hurt you. Didn’t you tell me Astra and her people developed effective anti-kryptonite technology?” Lena asks in a low-pitched voice.

“Yes, it was some type of sensor attached to their uniforms. It could be defeated by just pulling out the sensor though.”

“Why hasn’t the DEO worked on improving the design?”

“I don’t know, they just tell me to stay away from any situation potentially involving kryptonite. Exposure hurts—not just because I’m unaccustomed to pain, but because it’s a pain specifically tailored to my genetics.”

“When your aunt died, what happened to her uniform?” Lena asks, already planning on how to help Kara.

“I’m not sure but it must be at the DEO.”

“See if you can acquire it. It will be easier and faster if I don’t have to start fresh from the drawing board. But either way, I’ll start working on it.”

Kara's stomach growls insistently and Lena laughs, allowing the heaviness of their conversation to dissipate. “I guess that’s my cue. Time for dinner. Would you like to eat in the kitchen or dining room?”

“The kitchen—no need to go through more trouble,” Kara decides immediately.

Lena smirks, “are you sure you just don’t want to be closer to the food?”

Kara quirks her lips, knowing she’s caught. “Well…”

“You’re too adorable for words darling. The kitchen it is…”

Lena starts plating the food from the oven and warming drawer. Kara’s eyes open wide when she sees all the dishes—spicy crispy beef, barbecue pork, orange chicken, Mongolian beef, Szechuan chicken, vegetable fried rice, spicy asparagus, charred broccoli, vegetable fried rice, pan-fried noodles, and steamed fish with ginger.

“Rao Lena! This is a feast! It must have taken you hours!”

“Well I had my chef chop and prepare all the ingredients, so I really only had to throw things together. Besides I know you need to consume thousands of calories a day due to your increased metabolism, especially if you use your powers, and I wanted to make sure there was enough food to satisfy my Kryptonian.”

Kara’s so touched at the caring gesture, a little thrill coursing through her at being called Lena’s in any capacity, and Lena can easily see the sentiment in Kara’s intense glance.

Kara doesn’t waste any more time talking and immediately starts shoveling food in her mouth—moaning and humming as the wonderful tastes skip along her palate. The sounds coming from Kara…well…Lena can’t wait to hear them under other circumstances.

After dinner they adjourn to the den and Kara can’t help but gawk at Lena’s state of the art entertainment system, but she’s distracted by several line drawings hanging on the wall.

“Lena are these originals?” she asks with awe. The sketches are representative of the cubist period by its most influential artist, Picasso. Hanging on the walls without fanfare are Lovers (1904), Nudes in Reverie, and Reclining Woman at the Seashore.

“Yes. I was always fascinated by how a single, well thought-out line elevates even the simplest subjects to genius…and of course his sketches of nude women hold a particular appeal,” she smirks. 

Kara’s impressed, not because the sketches are originals, but by the realization there’s so much more to Lena than anyone knows. She feels honored to be allowed this glimpse into the woman she’s falling for without a doubt.

Her gaze turns inward as she thinks about one of her favorite painters and perhaps corollaries in her own life, “Hmm…yes, interesting how history eventually judged him one of the greatest and most influential artists of the twentieth century, yet when he started they defamed his works by calling them degenerate, odd, and products of diseased nerves,” Kara muses.

Lena’s taken aback by the many depths of Kara Zor-El. She’s immensely enjoying discovering their shared interests and becomes more determined to make Kara her own the more she learns.

Kara’s thoughts unknowingly parallel Lena’s. ‘It’s mind-blowing,’ she thinks—'there’s so much more to Lena Luthor than anyone suspects.’

“I know it may be cliché,” Kara shares, “but my favorite is still Study to Girls of Avignon from 1907. It was originally titled The Brothel of Avignon since it depicts five prostitutes from the brothel on Avignon Street in Barcelona. I always found the characters intriguing since none of them represent a conventional female form.”

Lena snorts a laugh, “I’m sure the fact the girls are strewn on the painting in a provocative manner plays no role whatsoever in your fascination.”

Kara shakes her head with a smile, knowing Lena’s teasing.

Lena plugs the flash drive Kara hands her into her smart tv and plays soft jazz while they watch the slide show. It’s obvious from the pictures Kara took, she sees Lena in a way no one has before. But Lena still can’t wrap her mind around Kara’s version. She believes the hero’s optimism and goodness created from whole cloth the Lena she wants to see but doesn’t exist.

The pictures are poignant, and it makes Lena uncomfortable in a way she doesn’t completely understand. No matter that she wants to ingrain Kara into her life, she needs Kara to know _her_ —all of her. Not this idealized version cut and pasted from opportune pictures.

“Kara…it’s important to me you’re not misled as to the reality of who I am. A gentle smile or a laugh doesn’t change the fact I’m selfish and ambitious and not above using calculating manipulation to obtain whatever I desire.”

“So?” Kara asks curiously. “Whatever you may think about my naiveté, I’m not putting you on a pedestal Lena. Those traits aren’t mutually exclusive. From the moment we met you’ve been nothing but refreshingly honest with me, even when you knew I’d disagree. You’ve also been a good listener, and empathetic, and supportive. It’s ironic, because people I care about and respect keep telling me I can’t trust you, yet you’ve been more transparent with me than any of them.

Every single person in my life, without exception, has deceived me at one time or another in a significant way. You have no idea how freeing it is for me to know I don’t have to be constantly questioning or analyzing anything you say or do. You treat me as an equal, able to make my own decisions and you accept them without judgment. My skin may be invulnerable Lena, but my heart is not. In that regard, I know without question I am safe with you.”

Lena wants to disagree, but at least she’s reasonably certain Kara’s not deluding herself. She shakes her head lightly, if not in disagreement, then more to rid herself of the heavy thoughts lingering between them. 

She allows herself to relax and enjoy Kara’s narration. Although Kara’s hopeless at dissembling, her ability to catch Lena unawares with her camera reveals a sneakily mischievous nature. When they’re done Lena brings out the Chinese donuts she made for dessert, as well as two more drinks. “Why don’t we move out to the deck?”

It’s a beautiful night, no clouds, and a crisp breeze, but not enough to make Lena cold. When Kara finishes all the donuts, Lena extends her hand and gently pulls Kara to standing. She knows Kara’s allowing herself to be moved, otherwise she’d be helpless to pull the Kryptonian.

“Dance with me?” Lena whispers softly as the music wafts out of the open door behind them.

Kara moves into her arms and it’s like they’re pieces of the same puzzle falling into place. Lena rests her head on Kara’s strong shoulder, surrounded by Kara’s intoxicating scent. It goes beyond any body product Kara uses, but Lena can’t describe it other than to know it’s beguiling. They’re the same height tonight since Lena’s wearing heals. Lena tilts her head up and places a brief kiss on Kara’s lips and immediately feels Kara’s increased heartbeat under her hand.

“Lena…” Kara breathes softly. They dance for a little while longer until Kara feels Lena shiver. She doesn’t want to leave, but it’s after midnight and she knows the workaholic CEO generally arrives at L-Corp by eight at the latest. “Lena, I had a wonderful night. Thank you.”

They’re holding hands as they walk towards the door. Lena debates whether to ask Kara to stay. She doubts the blonde will say no, but if she does Lena will not be upset.

“Stay with me…” Lena whispers, allowing the longing she feels to color her words.

Kara briefly wonders if they’re moving too fast, but then realizes she needs to trust Lena knows her own mind, just as Kara knows hers. 

“Of course,” Kara offers with a smile.

Kara borrows an old MIT sweatshirt and the softest shorts she’s ever worn as her impromptu pajamas. Lena hands her a new toothbrush and she tries not to think too hard about why Lena stocks new toothbrushes. She finds the thought of someone else sharing Lena’s bed troubling. Then she realizes she’s being ridiculous—everyone buys more than one toothbrush at a time.

Once they’re snuggled into bed together, Kara asks the question plaguing her mind. “Lena, why did you kiss me?”

Lena hedges. She wants Kara, but playing the fool is not on tonight’s agenda. If she admits her desires to Kara, there’s no going back.

"Please, I need to hear it from you," Kara beseeches her softly.

Lena studies Kara. She can explain her feelings or backtrack and possibly never have another opportunity to push their relationship to the next level. But Luthors don't show fear or let it drive their decisions. She sits up on her knees and lets the sheet drop from her body to pool at her waist. She's not naked, but her black nightshirt barely covers her porcelain thighs.

Kara’s eyes hug the curve of Lena’s hips, traveling up her cleavage to her slightly protruding collarbone. They linger on Lena’s mesmerizing eyes and then stray to chiseled cheekbones and tempting lips.

"What are you thinking Kara?" Lena demands.

“You’re beautiful,” Kara says without thought.

Lena never takes her eyes off Kara’s while she leans in ever so slowly, her breath caressing Kara’s mouth, until finally allowing their lips to meld delicately. It’s over before it begins and Kara opens her eyes, not even sure when she closed them, and runs her fingers over her lips in awe.

“Now?” Lena’s brevity stokes the weighted question.

“Desire,” Kara freely admits and Lena’s not sure which one of them is more surprised at the brash response.

“Can we do that again,” she breathes, her gaze heavy lidded, as she stares at Lena’s moist lips.

Lena doesn’t hesitate, before another thought intrudes, she envelops Kara, pulling her close. But while the other kiss was chaste, this one’s sin and temptation, a swift gradation of intensity that makes Kara cling to her as the only solid thing in a dizzily swaying world, and Kara feels it to her very core. Lena’s insistent mouth parts her shaking lips, sending wild tremors along her nerves, evoking from her sensations she had never known she was capable of feeling. 

It obliterates all thought, all her super senses enraptured by the woman in her arms. She smells the woody oak fragrance of the scotch Lena’d been drinking and tastes its peppery kick, and suddenly Kara understands why people describe kissing as melting because every square inch of her body dissolves where it touches Lena’s. Her fingers unexpectedly grip Lena’s hair, pulling her closer. Her veins throb and her heart explodes. Kara has never wanted anyone like this before. Ever. It’s clear she’s never known wanting before Lena.

Lena commands her attention as she nips sharply at Kara’s lower lip, then a quick thrust of her tongue into Kara’s mouth, instantaneous and urgent, overpowering her senses, demanding submission, intent on conquering. Kara can’t help the moan that escapes her throat, a wordless surrender. Just as she thinks even her Kryptonian lungs will give out, Lena dampens the intensity and the kiss turns tender, worshipful as she runs her thumb across Kara’s cheek. 

As Lena pulls back, she thinks she still sees a tinge of doubt clouding Kara’s stormy blue eyes. "Let me make you my world Kara. You'll never want for anything ever again," Lena implores softly.

Kara seems to reach a decision and she presses in closer, this time her eyes challenging. “Oh Lena, you think you know me. But there’s a darkness inside me, an unquenchable fury cloaked only by fathomless grief. People think I’m never angry or at best, slow to it, but the truth is far simpler. I have so much rage inside me at all I have endured, that it’s hard for something to move that needle.

You think you’ve known darkness, Lena, but can you imagine a burning world forever stuck inside you? Not just any world—but your home—everything you ever loved ripped away and exploding before your impotent eyes in minutes? Made exponentially worse by discovering bit by bit, over time, how its destruction was brought about by the very people whose loss you mourned deep in your bones.”

“Then who better than me, a chuisle?” Lena responds gently, but resolute. “I’ve been living with ghouls and monsters since I was four years old. There’s nothing inside you that will scare me Kara Zor-El.”

Kara’s momentarily perplexed at the unfamiliar phrase, which she presumes is a term of endearment, but she’s riveted by the intensity in Lena’s eyes.

“What are you asking me Lena?”

“I’m asking you to give me a chance to show you how good we could be together Kara,” she replies simply.

Kara thinks about the relationships she’s had in her life—none of them, whether with her family, friends, or romantic prospects—have ever been rooted in the type of honesty and acceptance Lena so readily seems to be offering. Kara just needs to be brave in a way that does not come easily to her. All her life she’s diminished herself to fit in—physically, intellectually, emotionally—trying to never be too much for anyone to handle—her powers, her grief, her intelligence. 

Even now, as she hesitates, Lena waits patiently, giving Kara time to process. She knows Lena would give her all the time and room she needs to be sure, to make her decision. No emotional manipulation or mind games.

Only one thing concerns Kara—Lena kissed her, but she’s not spoken of love. Of course, it’s too soon for grand declarations, they’ve barely begun to know each other…but Kara suspects Lena’s leery of love. There’s definite chemistry—they’ve been gravitating towards each other since they met. But could Lena love her—would she let herself fall for Kara? 

Kara thinks about all she’s learned about the enigmatic CEO—her quest to redeem her family name, her belief that science can be used to better humanity, her determination to be good. Kara knows there’s love inside the _woman_ —otherwise she wouldn’t be so wounded, so scarred by past betrayals. But it doesn’t mean Lena will let herself fall. How much is Kara willing to risk? It barely takes a moment to decide. 

“Yes,” she ghosts onto her lips. She knows she’s capitulating, but she also knows it’s inevitable, this spark they’ve been fanning into a flame since they first laid eyes on each other.

Lena licks her kiss-swollen lips slowly and cocks her head playfully like she’s reconsidering. 

“Kiss me again, Lena” Kara implores and there’s a barely controlled spark on her tongue Lena wants to feel blistering on her skin. She smiles wickedly. “I thought you’d never ask.”

* * *

Over the next few weeks Lena puts her words to action in ways both big and small and Kara strives to make sure Lena knows she's not taking her for granted. She’s become such a fixture at L-Corp, even Jess has lightened up her attitude.

Although it’s getting harder to hold back their passion when they’re alone, they're building the physical side of their intimate relationship slowly, both for their own reasons.

Kara wants to build something lasting with Lena and she's also approaching the sexual part of their relationship with trepidation. She's always been too afraid of hurting a partner with her powers in an unguarded moment. Lena will be her first and in the deep reaches of her heart, she hopes her last, so she wants it to be meaningful and not just an act of carnal desire. Most importantly she wants to ensure Lena’s safety.

Lena’s waiting too. She's waiting until she sees desire unchained in Kara's eyes and knows it breathes only for her. She wants to know she's the one Kara's chosen—to know that Kara trembles in want only for her—that her surrender is complete and permanent. Only then will the Luthor be satisfied.


	4. I Know What They All Say (but I ain't tryna play)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't wanna be  
> Just another ex-love you don't wanna see  
> I don't wanna miss you  
> Like the other girls do  
> 
> 
> -Taylor Swift, End Game

Lena has a surprise for Kara and she’s equal parts excited and anxious to reveal it. In the sanctity of her bedroom at night, in the inviolate privacy of her mind, she admits no one’s ever moved her the way the nascent superhero does. She’s felt desire and passion before, and even tenderness, but she’s never longed to be everything a lover desires, to complement another person in a way that enriches them both. Some days she aches for the wanting of Kara so desperately, only her certainty the wait will be worth it keeps her faithful to her plan of wooing the Kryptonian slowly, surely, and systematically.

_Lena: Darling will you be home today after work? I have a surprise…_

_Kara: Barring any ‘emergencies’ yes…I just finished an article for Snapper so he’s momentarily off my case, thank Rao!_

_Lena: Are you up for take-out and a movie at your place? Say around 7?_

_Kara: Absolutely!!! See you then. <3 <3 <3_

_Lena: I’ll pick up the food on my way._

The day can’t end fast enough for Kara, but she still ends up getting delayed because Snapper gives her a couple of articles to edit at the last minute. It’s only her super-speed that allows her to shower and be ready on-time for Lena’s arrival. She doesn’t like to keep the CEO waiting if possible. It’s bad enough her Supergirl duties often tear her away when they’re together. Although its been an absolute relief to not have to make spontaneous excuses when she’s called away and to her credit, Lena never begrudges her the need to go. 

* * *

The CEO barely walks in the door before Kara’s asking for her surprise, raking Lena with her eyes like an eager puppy. But Lena had the foresight to place it in a lead-lined case knowing the blonde would be tempted to use her x-ray vision to peek. 

Lena chuckles—enamored with Kara’s eagerness. “You mean you don’t want to eat first?” She taunts playfully.

Kara reconsiders for a second but her curiosity wins out over her hunger. The fact she had a pizza on her way home also helps. “I’m sure.” Kara replies, grinning widely, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet as Lena leads her to the couch.

“Before I give this to you, I want you to understand it’s your choice, and only yours, whether you accept it or not,” she says seriously.

Kara scrunches her eyebrows, some of her eagerness deflating with Lena’s cryptic words. Lena sees her hesitate and decides it’s better to explain after Kara opens the gift. She hands the now confused blonde the lead-lined box and holds her breath subconsciously.

Kara takes it reverently and opens it with care. Inside lies a bracelet made of an unfamiliar platinum shaded alloy, interwoven with sapphires and emeralds. It’s the most beautiful bracelet Kara’s ever seen and based on its unique design and rare stones, Lena made it, or at the very least designed it.

It takes her a second to recognize the pattern of the stones, but then the image coalesces into the Kryptonian glyph for zehdh. It’s one of the 11 virtues, intended to represent that all Kryptonians belong to one family and share one home. It stands for unity and belonging.

“I thought it was about time Lex’s research served for more than bringing you and Clark pain,” Lena explains cavalierly, downplaying the significance of what she’s done. 

“Lena…” Kara murmurs, overcome with a love so fierce she’s sure it’ll burst from her veins like the sun’s rays and Lena’s swamped by the emotional currents in Kara’s fathomless blue eyes and whatever self-deprecating explanation she intended dies in her throat.

“When I look in your eyes, I don’t see Supergirl’s perfection or some epic fairytale romance,” Lena whispers, transfixed. “I see someone who will fight for me and protect me and care for me despite all the ways I’m still a wreck. I’ve been searching since I was four years old and, in your eyes Kara, I finally see home.” 

Kara doesn’t blink, spellbound. When she finally leans in and presses a kiss to Lena’s mouth, everything goes oddly quiet, like the moment of silence between lightning and thunder. One Mississippi. Two Mississippi. Three Mississippi. Four Mississippi. Five Mississippi.

Bang.

They kiss again and it’s the kind that breaks open the sky. It steals Lena’s breath and gives it back. It proves every kiss, but those from Kara’s lips, had been wrong. They finally break apart, gasping, and its such a joyous moment, Lena can’t help but chuckle and Kara’s smile extends from her eyes and deep into Lena’s soul and spreads to every part of her.

“Before you say anything darling, I want to assure you it’s not a wedding bracelet,” Lena finally says, needing to regain an even keel. 

She’s well-aware of Kryptonian bonding rituals, which include the exchange of bracelets unique to the couple during the wedding ceremony, and she doesn’t want to freak Kara out or misrepresent her intentions. 

Kara’s not sure if she’s relieved or disappointed.

“The bracelet serves a specific purpose. Once you clasp it shut, you can shift the center sapphire and it emits radiation mimicking the red sun of Krypton. It extends for ten feet or so in every direction.”

Kara immediately catches on. “So, when I wear it, I lose my powers.”

“Only if you shift the stone, otherwise it’s just an indestructible piece of jewelry. I know you’re afraid of hurting me should you lose control during intimacy and I just want to reassure you it won’t be an issue.”

Kara smirks and Lena relaxes now that the emotional weight has been dialed down a notch and she realizes Kara’s not upset or uncomfortable.

“I’m not ashamed to say my motivation was definitely sexual,” Lena admits with a smirk. While it’s not the complete truth, it was certainly a significant factor.

“Pfft…” Kara snorts knowingly. “You don’t say…”

Lena raises an eyebrow and rolls her eyes with a small smile. “However, as I was working on the technology, I realized it will be of great benefit to you in other ways. There’s no valid reason for you train in a room with kryptonite emitters. You can wear the bracelet and I’m working on lamps mimicking the same effect which can be installed in your training room to ensure broader coverage.”

“Lena, this is amazing…it means so much to me…”

“I promised I would never let anyone hurt you darling and that includes the people in your life who claim to care about you.”

Lena pauses, expecting Kara to disagree, but all she sees in Kara’s eyes is acceptance of a sad truth. The people in her life, both as Kara and Supergirl, seem more concerned with her suiting their own purposes. After all, the DEO, and her own xenobiologist sister, could’ve certainly considered other ways to allow her to train without resorting to the only substance in existence toxic to her physiology.

“Thank you, Lena, I don’t know how I’ll ever repay your kindness,” Kara says, her tone laden with so much emotion even she can’t differentiate them all.

Lena struggles not to take offense and instead cups Kara’s face with her hand, rubbing her thumb softly across the tears slowing escaping from Kara’s watery eyes.

“Kara, I would do anything for you. There’s no quid pro quo. Even if we end our romantic relationship this minute, I will always do my best to keep you safe. If you believe nothing else, believe my devotion is not predicated on any expectation of reciprocity in any sense.”

The thought of going back to a platonic relationship displeases Kara. So instead she basks in the sincerity beaming from Lena’s eyes. She lacks the words to express everything she feels. It’s too soon to tell Lena she’s in love with her, even if it’s true. Lena’s not ready to believe it or accept it. Kara often sees the incredulity in her eyes whenever she expresses her affection. So instead she pours her very soul into another kiss.

She claims Lena’s mouth tenderly, caressing her upper lip with her tongue, until Lena grants her admittance. It’s familiar but still new and overwhelming and comforting and so many things she can’t even begin to parse them.

They spring back abruptly when there’s a sharp rap on the door. Kara’s beyond annoyed, in front of the door in seconds, intending to send whoever it is on their way…quickly if not sooner. She’s races past surprised and straight to incredulity when she sees James.

She stands in the width of the open space and doesn’t move to let him in. “Why are you here James?”

Her tone conveys curiosity and surprise more than anything, but she’s somewhat incredulous he’s shown up unannounced when he hasn’t given her the time of day outside the office in months and their every interaction has led to an argument about either Lena or Guardian.

“Hey Kara,” he smiles the ingratiating smile Kara used to find attractive, but now it just strikes her as smug and entitled.

“Lucy’s still with Lois and I thought we could grab a drink,” he says like it’s a foregone conclusion Kara will join him.

“I’m not sure how those two facts relate, but I’m busy James,” she says regretfully—not that she can’t go, but that he’s there at all, putting her on the spot without even calling first.

He rubs his chin and tries to look behind her into the apartment. “I can keep you company and wait,” he offers casually.

“No, that’s not a good idea,” Kara responds firmly.

“Kara, we need to talk…”

“Whatever it is, we can talk tomorrow at work.” Kara’s starting to shift from merely inconvenienced to irate.

He drops his smile and crosses his arms. “I don’t think you want to talk about Lena Luthor at work Kara.”

She’s not sure what he’s trying to accomplish, he knows it’s ridiculous to try to intimidate her. He also knows full well she’s sick of his opinions about Lena.

“It’s time for you to leave James,” Kara advises him quietly.

“Kara, I’m your boss…”

Before he can finish or Kara can respond, Lena appears behind Kara’s shoulder. “Finish that sentence Mr. Olsen and by tomorrow you’ll be lucky to be taking pictures of unruly children in a department store. Now, Kara asked you politely to leave. I suggest you do so.”

Lena oozes power and James has no doubt she has the connections to make his life miserable if she chooses. He pinches his mouth and gives Kara one last disgusted look before he walks away without a backwards glance.

Kara closes the door, laying her head against it and sighing. “I’m sorry…” they start to say simultaneously. They laugh together easily, and the tension defuses.

“I’m sorry I intervened Kara. I know you can take care of yourself. You don’t need me to fight your battles and I didn’t mean to disrespect you. He just made me furious,” Lena explains.

“No, I’m sorry you had to hear any of it and that he upset you. I think from now on we should just get together at your place. It’s less likely we’ll be interrupted. Oh, and for the record…I thought it was really hot,” Kara promises as she melds her body to Lena’s.

Kara has always been drawn to powerful women and she has no problem with Lena exercising it on her behalf. “Now, where were we…”

* * *

It’s Friday night, but Lena’s caught at the office late. Normally she’d make sure to be done by six so she can spend her night with Kara, but she was on the verge of successfully countering the radiation from kryptonite. She’s nowhere near a practical application yet, but this is the first step, finding a substance readily available on earth to counteract the waves emitted by the poisonous rock. Lena’s been working on the project in her private lab since she’s not willing to trust anyone else.

Kara brought her dinner earlier, but it’s nearing nine and Lena decides she’s made enough progress. She’s determined to prioritize Kara over anything else, and although this project technically does benefit her, Lena knows it’s causing Kara loneliness in the short term. It’s a delicate balance Lena’s resolved to achieve.

When she enters her office, she’s pleasantly surprised to find the blonde waiting for her. Kara must be incredibly focused because she doesn’t sense Lena. Lena’s sure she’s working on the expose she’s been chasing for weeks now. She clears her throat softly and Kara finally looks up, liquid-sunshine aimed at Lena.

Lena never expected a smile could weaken and embolden her at the same time. But it’s not just any smile. It belongs solely to her. She slouches down on the couch next to her hero with, for Lena, an undignified grunt. She immediately sighs in relief and massages her neck.

“Hey Lee…had a rough day?” Kara asks as she sets her laptop aside and scoots closer.

“Not especially. I’m just not used to working such long hours in the lab anymore and my body’s reminding me.”

Kara kisses her cheek chastely and motions for Lena to sit between her open legs. The CEO scoots over and Kara kisses her pulse point as she begins to massage her neck. She’s not sure if the orgasmic moan escaping Lena’s mouth a couple of minutes later was specifically meant to turn her on, given that Lena’s certainly not above tormenting Kara with her mouth. But regardless, it’s a flash fire to Kara’s core and she’s forced to shift as wetness pools between her thighs.

Kara doesn’t acknowledge the moan. Two can play this game. Instead she concentrates on working the kinks out of Lena’s neck. The tired CEO sighs dramatically and Kara smirks. Once she feels Lena pliant under her fingertips, she runs them seductively through Lena’s hair and massages her scalp, scratching lightly with her nails.

Evidently, it’s Lena’s breaking point because she turns abruptly and pulls Kara possessively to her, in a way that makes Kara’s heart skip a beat, and maybe time stops when their lips meet, but the flutter only intensifies. Kara’s heart pounds in her chest, and it’s a good thing she’s already sitting, as she feels her knees go weak. She can only focus on how soft Lena feels against her mouth, how addictively she invades all her senses.

It’ still not clear if Kara provoked this moment to life, but there’s raw emotion in the way Lena’s fingers curl around hers, as she grasps her hand, the other gripping the hair at the base of her neck tightly, and Kara keeps her eyes half-open, sneaking a glimpse every time they come up for air, just to make sure she’s not imagining the perfection of the moment. 

When Lena kisses her like this, wantonly, unashamedly, every wall between them laid bare, Kara’s sure the universe is rooting for them, and every breath she takes smells of sanctuary, and she feels free. The warm feeling of Lena’s breath, although subverting all rational thought, also bids her home.

She wraps her toned arms around Lena’s waist, slipping her thigh between her legs as she leans back on the couch, drawing Lena to her until no space exists between them. Lena feels a jolt of desire and breaks away gasping. Not suffering from oxygen deprivation Kara smirks…until Lena whispers hotly in her ear, “one day soon we won’t stop and then we’ll see who’s smirking…” she vows, both a promise and a threat. 

With a sharp tug on Kara’s earlobe and a wicked grin, Lena rises confidently and straightens her clothes, the sophisticated CEO once again.

“So darling, what would you like to do tonight?” she asks innocently.

Kara takes a moment to recover and then asks if Lena would mind joining her at the alien bar. She’s trying to cultivate more sources in the community in the hope of making inroads in her investigation. The bar’s relaxed atmosphere and guaranteed safety for aliens may help.

Lena agrees readily and, after a quick stop to change, her driver drops them at the bar.

* * *

Kara swears Alex must have superpowers. The minute they walk into the bar, her eyes lock onto Kara. Kara was already looking since she heard her sister’s heartbeat, but there’s no reason Alex should’ve been able to immediately spot her, among all the patrons, from the dim corner where she’s sharing a booth with Maggie.

Lena tracks Kara’s stare and considers how to approach the situation. “Would you like to join them? I can have Trevor pick me up. He’s waiting down the block.”

They’re not exactly keeping their relationship secret, but like all new couples they’ve been spending most of their time together alone and other than James showing up unexpectedly at Kara’s apartment, there hasn’t really been a need to let anyone know. 

By unspoken agreement, the sisters have been giving each other space—so no sister nights have occurred during which to share new developments in their lives. Kara knows she needs to talk to Alex. Things between them haven’t been easy since she decided to become Supergirl and so much has happened, drawing old jealousies and resentments to the surface. She knows she’s falling back on old habits of avoiding emotionally difficult conversations, instead of confronting their issues head on, but she’s always hated disappointing Alex, even when she disagrees she’s done anything to merit her sister’s disapproval, like becoming Supergirl or dating Lena.

Lena offers an out because she doesn’t want Kara to feel pressured into revealing their relationship. She wants everything about them to make Kara feel secure and meeting all of Kara’s needs means understanding her attachment to her friends and family.

“Of course not,” Kara says firmly as she looks into Lena’s cautious eyes. She knows the normally self-assured woman carries deep insecurities about her worth in a relationship and Kara has no intention of letting her feel discarded just because they happened to run into Alex.

“Well you can always tell them we’re discussing new L-Corp technology and I’m so busy this is the only time we could meet,” Lena suggests.

“Again, no,” Kara insists without hesitation. “I know we haven’t labeled our relationship, but everyone’s going to figure out soon enough we’re dating at the very least. I’m not ashamed of you Lena and I’m proud to be yours.”

Lena can’t help but feel a smug little thrill. It’s the first time Kara’s stated so plainly she belongs to Lena. Even if she doesn’t mean it the same way Lena intends, it excites her.

“I’m delighted darling, but I want you to know I’m willing to follow your lead. It’s your decision on whether or how you tell anyone. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable in any way.”

Kara’s constantly humbled by how much Lena’s willing to sacrifice for her emotional welfare. This is the woman everyone vilifies. The one who’s giving Kara all she’s ever wanted and more. Kara could care less about Lena’s money, but this fidelity Lena so willingly provides…Kara’s already addicted.

So, she gives a little wave to Maggie and her sister as she steers Lena to a high-top closer to the bar, placing a tender kiss on Lena’s cheek as she offers to get their drinks. Lena looks over at the bar, curious if the man-child still works here. She won’t stand for him hitting on Kara this time…not even a little bit. Although she doesn’t find the frat boy, she notices Alex making a beeline for her sister.

Alex doesn’t waste time with pleasantries. “Kara, what’s going on? I know you and Lena are friends, but you seem awfully cozy.” She stares at Kara impassively, but Kara recognizes it for the censure Alex intends.

“Alex, now’s not the time or place for this conversation. But yes, there’s more, a lot more.”

Kara waits for the inevitable explosion and Alex reacts true to type, although she’s whisper-shouting and not actually yelling. She poses no new grounds for mistrusting Lena. It’s the same Luthor argument Alex seems to have taken up like a mantra and Kara’s sick of hearing. When she finally winds down, Kara stares at her stoically, a look she picked up from Lena.

“Alex, if you don’t accept Lena in my life, it’ll be on you when I pull away. Period. Full Stop. Not open to negotiation. You don’t need to like her, but you need to be civil and respect her.”

“I never thought I’d see the day where you would let someone come between us Kara,” Alex says quietly.

“I’d never thought I’d see the day where your prejudice was more important to you than my happiness,” Kara responds just as quietly.

Alex storms away without another word and as Kara walks back to Lena, she spots Maggie approaching them. “Hi Kara,” Maggie greets with a subdued smile. She offers a friendly nod to Lena and the CEO waits to see which way the wind blows. When Maggie doesn’t rail at them, Lena relaxes her shoulders minutely.

“Hello detective, should I brace for handcuffs?” She’s smirking, but of course Maggie recognizes it as the dig Lena intends.

Maggie takes it in stride, giving Lena a dimpled smile. “I apologize, Ms. Luthor. It’s my job and I had no choice, but I was wrong about you. We were all wrong about you,” she offers simply.

Lena gives Maggie an appraising look. “Please, call me Lena.”

Kara’s never been more grateful for Maggie. At least there’s someone with an open mind willing to give Lena a chance. “Thanks Maggie,” Kara adds without explanation. “No sweat little Danvers. I’m off to find fuming Danvers now. Wish me luck,” she grins.

* * *

Kara hasn’t seen James at the office for several days now, but they’d been dodging each other since the night he showed up at Kara’s, so she doesn’t think anything of it. But today she realizes his office is not only empty of his body, but also of the detritus he’d slowly accumulated. Ms. Grant would’ve been horrified and demanded an immediate decontamination if she’d seen it.

“Eve, where’s James?”

“I’m not sure, but I’d assume he’s back in the art department.” Eve doesn’t seem too disappointed.

Now Kara’s even more confused. “Why?”

“Oh, I thought you knew. He’s the art director again. Someone bought CatCo and he was demoted. There’re rumors Ms. Grant’s returning.” Eve says as she looks around as if Cat might be sneaking up on her at that very moment.

Kara wants to know more, but Snapper’s already screaming for her, “Ponytail! Get in here!” and just like that her day disappears down the vortex.

Things settle down somewhat by lunchtime, if settled down means Kara sneaks out when Snapper has his back turned. But she hasn’t even had time to text Lena, and she wants to bask in her presence for a few minutes.

* * *

“Hi Jess, is Lena busy?”

“No Kara,” Jess answers professionally, but not unkindly, “but just a warning, she’s having a rough day.”

Kara appreciates the heads up, a far cry from her rocky start with Jess, and walks into Lena’s office to find the CEO scowling at her laptop. But the minute she spots Kara, the anger drains from her face and she greets her with a warm smile.

“Kara, you’re certainly a sight for sore eyes.”

“Hey Lee. You seem tense, everything okay? If you stare any harder at your computer, I think the screen will crack,” Kara teases.

Lena feels the first genuine smile of the day cross her lips. “We’ve hit a stumbling block on one of our projects and I’m just frustrated. But everything’s better now that you’re here.”

Kara sets out their lunch and they chat while they eat. “Oh! Have you heard someone bought CatCo?”

“Actually, I meant to tell you,” Lena hedges, not sure how Kara will take it. “I bought it.”

“Oh…” Kara’s words trail off. “How come?” She doesn’t seem upset, just puzzled and Lena releases a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Well, mostly I wanted to fire James, but when I looked into it, I realized it’d be an excellent addition to my portfolio. Under James’ lackluster management readership is down and CatCo lost money the last three quarters, which, luckily for me, is reflected in the current share price, the lowest in the last 10 years. Once a qualified CEO takes the helm, I have no doubt, conservatively speaking, the share price will double.”

“So how will CatCo mesh with L-Corp?”

“No darling, L-Corp didn’t buy CatCo. _I_ bought CatCo.”

Kara never thinks about Lena’s money. But now she’s starkly reminded of the power and wealth the Luthor possesses. Lena studies her and notes Kara’s slightly parted legs and how her tongue darts out to lick her lips. Suddenly Kara’s aware of her own racing heartbeat and her fingers ache with the need to touch Lena. 

Lena was prepared for a myriad of possible reactions to the news, but an aroused Kara certainly did not make the list.

“So, am I to interpret your reaction as approval?” Lena grins.

“Pft…uh…oh…” Kara stammers as her ears turn red and she clears her throat.

“Darling, your pupils are blown wide and you’re flushed,” Lena points out with a sly grin. But her next meeting starts in 20 minutes and she curses the universe for stealing this opportunity out from under her…quite literally. She reigns herself in and lets Kara off the hook.

“But seriously Kara, you’re not upset? I know you share a close friendship with James.”

“No, I’m not. I love CatCo. It plays just as important a role in our community as I do as Supergirl. He chose to put being Guardian over his duty to the company and I lost all respect for him. It was clear he shirked his responsibilities as acting EIC in favor of being a vigilante. Like the role of the free press in a democratic society doesn’t matter. Or like beating up a few bad guys with Winn made more of a difference than ensuring people in power are held accountable for their actions.

Now that we’re on the subject, there’s something you should know though.” Lena seems curious but not overly concerned as she waits for Kara to continue. She hadn’t figured out that James was the new vigilante until Kara told her, but she hadn’t been surprised. It’s readily apparent James has a severe case of cape envy.

“James and I were almost a thing, once,” Kara finally says.

“A thing?” Lena asks, a little surprised. Somehow, she can’t imagine Kara falling for the blatant cape chaser.

“I know, it seems ridiculous to me now too. I didn’t realize it at first, but Clark sent him here to keep an eye on me,” Kara admits.

“That’s so insulting,” Lena exclaims. “You’re stronger than Superman, but he though you needed James of all people to look out for you?!” She says with disgust.

Kara can tell she’s truly offended on her behalf. “I know. Clark told him my identity without even asking me first, but he was here, and he knew who I was…it just seemed easier.”

“So, what happened?” Lena asks, despite not really wanting to know.

“His ex-girlfriend showed up…Lucy. I really liked her, and she wanted him back, so I pined from a distance. Cue the drama,” she summarizes with a waive of her hand. “She eventually decided he was in love with me and left. But when it came down to it, it just didn’t feel right. I broke it off with him a day or two after I met you,” Kara reveals. 

“Lucy, as in Lucy Lane, Lois Lane’s sister? Superman’s girlfriend’s sister?” Lena asks incredulously. 

“Yeah, I know. I should’ve figured it out much sooner,” Kara says glumly.

“So anyway, my friendship with James started deteriorating after I told him we’d be better off as friends. His hiding being Guardian from me and his behavior towards you just accelerated the inevitable. But more importantly, I’m never going to ask you to be someone you’re not Lena. You didn’t like the way he treated me, and you decided to do something about it. It’s who you are—you take care of the people you care about. You don’t have to mold yourself into some paradigm you think I’ll accept.”

Lena raises her eyebrows, not sure how to react to such unconditional acceptance, normally this is when someone she’s with would call her manipulative or controlling.

“Although I have a feeling if buying a media empire hadn’t proved to be a good investment, you’d have found another way to make him regret his actions,” Kara says knowingly.

“True. Cat dislikes him anyway. She left him in charge because no one else was available on such short notice and I think she always intended on returning. I could’ve just called in a favor,” Lena admits.

“Wait. You know Ms. Grant?!”

“In a manner of speaking—she ran in the same circles as Lillian, so they frequently crossed paths. One night at some forgettable gala she introduced herself to nine-year-old me. She treated me like a friend, and I began looking forward to seeing her. Eventually I was shipped off to boarding school and we lost touch, but she reached out when I took over Luthor Corp and we’ve kept in touch ever since.”

“Everyone thinks she’s heartless, but it’s the opposite. She’s the best mentor I’ve ever had, and I really miss her,” Kara shares wistfully.

Lena feels a slight pang of jealousy. “I never realized you two were so close.”

“Oh, that’s right, you and I met just as she was leaving on her sabbatical. I was her assistant for almost two years before she promoted me into the reporter pool. She was a tough boss, but one of the most ethical businesspeople I’ve ever known,” Kara says fondly.

The slight pang of jealousy starts to feel like a knife through the heart. “So, you were good friends,” Lena practically snaps. “I get it.”

Kara scrunches her eyebrows, but then smiles mischievously. “You’re jealous!”

“You just waxed poetic about another woman Ms. Danvers. It’s not a stretch to assume you were either involved romantically or wanted to be,” Lena replies, feigning nonchalance.

“Do you mean to tell me romantic liaisons don’t litter your past like pit stops on the highway?” Kara inquires innocuously. “Should I worry one of them will reappear, competing for your attention?”

Lena refuses to be baited and Kara sighs.

“It’s complicated,” Kara says, but one look at Lena’s raised eyebrow and she knows she better explain. 

“I cared for her a great deal. She encouraged me, guided me, and supported me both as Kara Danvers and Supergirl. When I felt the walls closing in, she always knew exactly what to say. She helped me grow as a person and a hero. I’ll be forever grateful to her for it.”

Lena stands abruptly, sick at the longing on Kara’s face. Longing that’s not for her and she hates herself for feeling diminished by a woman who left! “I have a meeting. You’ll have to excuse me.”

But Kara blocks the door, because although she enjoyed teasing Lena just a bit, she never wants to be the cause of her pain. She wraps her arms around her love, asking her to stay with her body and her eyes. If Lena gave any hint of wanting to leave Kara would acquiesce of course, but Lena stays in her arms, albeit with a storm in her eyes and repressed lightning under her skin.

“Lena, nothing ever happened between Cat and I,” Kara tells her honestly.

“But if she’d stayed?” Lena asks and there’s nothing she can do to mask her vulnerability.

“But she didn’t,” Kara reminds her. “I told her how much I needed her, as Kara and Supergirl, and she still left,” Kara admits for the first time. 

“Did you love her?” Lena asks, dreading the answer. Because unlike when she spoke about James, the way Kara speaks about Cat betrays the hero’s very deep attachment.

Kara sighs. “I think I could’ve loved her,” Kara admits, determined to be honest even though the last thing she wants is to hurt Lena. “But can it be love if it’s so unrequited? Would you leave me?” Kara asks, “if I told you how much I needed you?” Kara asks plaintively.

Lena thinks about it. Could she walk away from Kara if she asked her to stay? “No,” Lena admits reluctantly.

“I’m not sure it would’ve worked even if she’d stayed,” Kara says. It’s obvious she’s thought about it a lot. “Carter, her son, would’ve been in danger if anyone ever figured out my identity. As it was, Cat’s very public connection to Supergirl put him in danger,” Kara divulges as she explains about Maxwell Lord. “Cat would sacrifice the world for her sons,” she says, although she doesn’t tell Lena about Adam. There doesn’t seem to be a point.

“But Lena, I’m not with you because Cat left,” Kara says earnestly and for the first time she thinks maybe Lena’s ready to hear how she feels. “I’m in love with you,” Kara confesses.

“My heart belongs to only you and with you it would remain even if you exiled me from your life,” Kara declares and her facility with words has never been more apparent. “I think I loved you from the moment we met. I love you so much that I can’t trust myself. I’d die for you, give up all my power for you. I’d give you my soul in an instant, even if it meant I had to spend eternity in torment—just for one moment with you as mine.”

“Quite an audacious vow,” Lena replies almost inaudibly, although her soul feels like it has only ever had one thought, one want, one need—Kara—always and only Kara.

“I know you’ll do everything in your power to see to it that I’ll never regret it,” Kara asserts as if no other possibility exists.

“We’re together, I forget the rest,” Lena murmurs against Kara’s lips.

Kara’s smile is a bridge of light arched over Lena’s loneliness, her longing illuminating the darkness Lena insists rests in her soul. “Be careful Ms. Luthor,” Kara breathes, “I might start to think you’re a romantic.”

* * *

_Lena: Come over tonight?_

_Kara: Love to… <3 <3 <3_

_Lena: See you later._

Something about the tone of Lena’s text seems vaguely off, but before Kara can ponder it, Snapper screams her name yet again.

* * *

It’s the first time Kara takes the elevator to the penthouse without needing to use the intercom. It’s silly, but it makes Kara feel she’s been granted another piece of Lena and she grins giddily to herself.

Lena’s not waiting to greet her, but Kara hears a moan from the bedroom. She smiles wickedly already thinking of the myriad ways she’ll tease Lena for watching porn—female porn by the sounds of it, not that Kara expected anything different.

But Kara opens the door and her heart shatters, jagged shards shearing her soul while she tries to make sense of the scene before her. Her mind refuses to compute. Lena’s on all fours on the bed, facing the door with a man gripping her hips harshly, slamming into her from behind. Kara can’t see his dick, but there’s no other explanation for the lewd sounds spewing from Lena’s mouth.

Lena hasn’t taken her eyes off Kara since she walked into the bedroom, a smirk lurking on her lips. “What’s—the matter—Supergirl—jealous—someone else—is fucking me?” She stutters between lustful grunts.

Kara’s never seen a sneer on Lena’s face, much less one directed at her. “Or—do you—wish—James—was inside you—instead?” She gloats cruelly.

Lena’s words cause Kara to look up for the first time at the man defiling Lena. It’s James and he too stares at Kara, smiling smugly even though his mouth’s contorted with the exertion of driving into Lena’s cunt, the slurping sounds of her arousal piercing through even the deafening sound of blood rushing through Kara’s burning ears.

Kara’s frozen even though she wants nothing more than to fly out the nearest window and escape from the sight and sounds of James fucking Lena. Forget the window, she’ll make her own opening.

They don’t stop. Lena arches her back and moans when James grips her hair with one hand and pulls back, exposing Lena’s neck to his rough mouth. As she stands there in shock, all Kara can think of is the mark he'll leave on Lena’s pale skin. But even in such a subservient position Lena’s nothing less than magnificent, the personification of raw power.

“Uh—harder lover,” Lena begs. “I’m so—so close!”

Seconds later James grunts out his orgasm, and while the tears stream down her face, Kara idly notes she’s not surprised he’d take his pleasure before his partner’s.

But when Lena’s body tenses and Kara detects the blood rushing to her clit, it snaps her trance. No way in hell she’s going to stand by and listen to Lena climax with James locked inside her. She’s on him instantly, yanking him and his cock out of Lena and tossing him into the wall without compunction like yesterday’s trash.

Kara hears when Lena drops to the bed, a disappointed wail leaking from her mouth, but she ignores her in favor of stalking towards James where he lies stunned on the floor. When Kara realizes he’s not even wearing a condom, a heretofore unknown fury erupts in a horrifying scream from her mouth as she punches him in the gut, hearing ribs break. In the moment, Kara learns she’s capable of killing and only manages to arrest her hands due to the intellectual exercise running through her brain and not the inferno coursing through her veins. She drops him and backs away abruptly.

She remembers Lena and turns to the bed, where the CEO’s already regained her composure, seemingly indifferent to the beating suffered by James.

“You could’ve at least let me finish Kara. Or maybe you’d like to drop to your knees and finish what he started?” She asks nonchalantly. When Kara doesn’t answer, Lena taunts her again. “Don’t be naïve Kara. Did you really think I’d wait for you to decide you’re ready to fuck when I can have anyone I want?”

Kara can’t help the tears streaming down her face, but in the silence after Lena’s words, the rational part of her mind finally draws her attention. There’s something inherently wrong with this entire scenario, something beyond the revulsion she feels at Lena and James fucking.

“You’re not Lena,” she realizes. “You’re not her,” she repeats with relief.

After a second the doppelganger laughs with glee, not even trying to deny it, like Kara’s won a prize. “She said you’d know.”

After a moment’s pause, the woman shifts into her true form. Kara glances at James when he groans, but he’s still just James.

Now the woman laughs derisively. “Oh, you thought he was a shape-shifter too. Sorry to disappoint dear, but that’s the original and unvarnished Mr. Olsen. He didn’t need much convincing once Lena kissed him senseless. He was incapable of hiding his hard-on, not that he seemed to be trying too hard. Pun intended.”

Kara steps toward him deliberately, lifting and holding him against the wall by his neck. “I knew you were jealous and envious, but I never thought you were treacherous too.” 

James claws at her hands ineffectually. She holds him to the brink of blacking out and then drops him unceremoniously. “Get out of here before you lose the ability,” she bites out at him.

Kara turns her attention to the real problem. “Where are you holding Lena?” she demands, keeping her wrath barely in check.

“I have no idea. I wasn’t hired to capture her, just to impersonate her and fuck the newsboy. If I’d have known he’d be so tedious and unimaginative I would’ve negotiated a higher fee.”

“If you don’t know where she’s being held, then you’re of no use to me,” Kara growls and approaches the shapeshifter menacingly.

The alien shows no fear but offers the little information she possesses. “I can tell you who hired me.”

Kara scoffs. “I already know. Lillian Luthor.”

“Close, but this scenario’s a bit tawdry for her. I’ve found her to be more direct in her machinations, don’t you agree?”

Kara agrees, but not because Lillian’s incapable. A rift between Kara and Lena would only serve to lessen her power over them. Lillian’s not about to squander her leverage. She knows Kara’s Supergirl—she won’t sacrifice her queen to save her pawn.

“Lex.”

The thought of his sister with an alien would enrage him beyond reason. He wouldn’t balk at this type of scheme, even if it’s counter-productive to his long-term goals. Lena won’t be safe for long. If he realizes he’s failed, he won’t hesitate to have her murdered. Rao knows he’s been relentless in his determination. He’ll cut his losses, not wasting the opportunity.

* * *

Kara lands at the DEO in a whirlwind and shouts for Alex.

“Kara what’s wrong?!”

“Lena’s been taken.”

The sense of urgency in Alex from a second before dissipates. “How do you know?”

“It’s a long story Alex, but Lex’s minions kidnapped her. There’s no time to explain! They’ll kill her.” Kara refuses to contemplate the possibility Lena may already be dead.

J’onn must’ve heard the commotion because he appears in the command center and looks from Alex to Kara. He doesn’t bother to ask what’s wrong, because he hears Alex’s thoughts and feels the strong emotions she can’t hide. Needless to say, a strong desire to rescue Lena is not among them.

“Supergirl, calm down. Agent Danvers makes an excellent point. What makes you think Ms. Luthor was taken against her will?”

Kara realizes she’ll have to explain if she’s to get any help from the DEO. She leaves out James and the more salacious details.

“So, your evidence consists of the word of a random shape-shifter,” J’onn comments with the incredulous tone Kara hates. She knows from experience there’s no point arguing, especially since Alex agrees with him.

“Winn! There has to be a way you can track Lena!”

“I’m sorry Kara, but she could be anywhere in National City or even in another state. We would need to pinpoint a narrower search grid.”

Kara’s about to storm away, but she spots the thoughtful look on Winn’s face.

“Although…I’m not sure how much it’ll help, but I can use the street cams to track Lena from her last known location until I lose her. It may at least tell us where she’s not.”

Kara waits impatiently pacing behind Winn’s chair. “Not helping,” he whines. 

“Got it!” he shouts a minute later.

“Is there any indication Ms. Luthor was taken against her will Mr. Schott?”

The smug grin Winn was sporting a moment ago drains from his face and he throws Kara an apologetic look. “It appears she followed two men to a nearby car voluntarily, but there’s no way to know if she resisted in the car,” he adds, throwing Kara a bone.

“For all we know she could’ve been misled as to the identity of her kidnappers. Maybe she thought they were investors,” Kara tosses her hands in the air, incensed. It really could be any number of things that lulled Lena into a false sense of security.

“I’ve seen nothing to justify expending DEO resources and risking the lives of my agents on a vague possibility. I’m sorry Supergirl, but unless you uncover more proof of abduction, my hands are tied.” J’onn’s attempt to placate Kara fails spectacularly.

“J’onn’s right Kara. Besides, there’s no indication of alien involvement. The DEO doesn’t have jurisdiction,” Alex adds, trying to hide her childish satisfaction.

Kara acutely feels the ticking of the clock and realizes arguing any further would be futile. “Winn send me the address of her last location,” Kara orders. The tech cringes. A furious Kara scares him a little if a little means sending him cowering under his desk from the heat of her gaze.

With every passing hour Kara despairs, she’s lost the love of her life. She searches in an overlapping grid, seeking any hint of Lena’s location. When she hears Winn’s voice on her comm, she almost ignores it. But it seems he’s whispering, and it piques her interest. “Winn, do you have something?”

“It occurred to me Cadmus’ labs were previously Luthor Corp labs. So, I did a little digging and there’s a defunct one near where I lost Lena’s trail.”

“I don’t believe in coincidences. Send me the address and Winn…thanks.”

* * *

Kara finds the lab and x-rays it from the building across the street. It seems empty, but a glimpse of something flashes in her peripheral vision. The building has two sub-levels and there are six heat signatures, one standing still.

But she can’t see anything clearer, so she has no way of knowing if she’s found Lena. Something’s blocking her super vision, but it’s not lead or she wouldn’t be able to see anything but black space. Realistically though, the odds favor this is where Lena’s being held.

Kara fights the overwhelming urge to tear through the roof and rescue her. Lena’s too important to go in halfcocked and risk her life. She calls the one person who might be able and willing to help her.

“Maggie, I need your help and time’s running out.”

“What can I do?” Kara takes a nanosecond to thank Rao for Maggie.

“Lena’s been kidnapped. The DEO’s hiding behind jurisdiction and refuses to help. I found her, but something’s blocking my x-ray vision and maybe even my powers. I need back-up.”

“Give me the address. I’m leaving the precinct now.” It dawns on Maggie Kara must be in love with Lena. She never asks for back-up and foolishly charges in where angels fear to tread.

Maggie and her partner, as well as another squad car, arrive fifteen minutes later, but Kara’s died a hundred deaths, feeling like a coward for ignoring her instincts and not attempting a solo rescue.

She explains the layout of the building and they decide on the best approach. Maggie pulls her away from the others for a moment. “We will find her Kara. Trust me. I won’t let anything happen to her.” 

Kara appreciates the sentiment, but they both know it’s an empty promise. She waits for the team to breach and engage the hostiles before plunging through the roof.

“Supergirl! No! There’s kryptonite!” Lena screams in warning, flinging herself against the bars of the makeshift cell where she’s imprisoned.

Even under duress Lena protects Kara’s identity, but there’s no way Kara’s leaving her now. She falls to her knees as she feels the burn and crawls over to Lena. The lackeys must’ve all been drawn to the fighting because Lena’s alone in the room. It’s a rookie move. Kara guesses there’s only so much vetting of goons Lex can do from prison.

She reaches her hand through the bars and Lena leans against her as much as possible. Kara tries to x-ray Lena’s body to search for injuries, but the kryptonite’s already leached her powers. “It’s okay Lee. Maggie will be here in a minute,” Kara promises through clenched teeth.

As if on cue, Maggie bursts into the room with the rest of her squad. She helps Kara leave the room while her partner frees Lena. Kara feels immediate relief but refuses to exit the building, insisting on waiting right outside the door where she can keep her eyes on Lena.

They need a bolt cutter, so they’re delayed a few minutes while they fetch it from one of the squad cars, but it’s still faster than searching the bodies of all the unconscious thugs. Each minute seems like a lifetime to Kara.

Lena’s gazing at her calmly with confidence and something akin to pride Kara thinks. But despite her brave front, Kara hears her wincing once she’s up and moving. The moment she steps over the threshold of the door Kara wraps her in her arms. “I thought I’d lost you Lena.” 

Kara rarely cries as Supergirl, but it takes a concerted effort to remain composed. Lena leans her forehead against Kara’s. “I knew you’d come darling.”

“Always,” Kara pledges.

“Always,” Lena agrees.

Lena’s sporting a black eye and numerous cuts and contusions along with bruised ribs. Kara wishes she could go back and crush everyone who touched her, but in truth the injuries are minor all things considered. The person she intends to get her hands on is Lex. Prison bars will be child’s play.

Almost as if reading her mind, Lena pulls Kara into a chaste kiss. Her split lip prevents anything more. “I’m here, mo chuisle. I’m fine. You rescued me,” Lena assures her godling.

Maggie approaches the two women respectfully. “I doubt we’ll get anything out of them, but we’re transporting all the muscle to the precinct. I expect Lex hired them anonymously and the money trail will be a dead-end, no doubt.”

“Wait. How do you know it was Lex?” Kara questions.

“I’m a detective Supergirl. I detect,” Maggie brags with a smug smile.

Kara shakes her head playfully and Lena smiles as much as her bruised lips will allow.

“Thank you, detective. Our slate is definitely clear now.”

“Call me Maggie.”

* * *

Kara insists on nursing Lena back to health but after two days of forced bed rest, Lena sneaks off to L-Corp while Supergirl’s off saving the day. Kara returns to an empty penthouse, although not unexpectedly so. She’s surprised she managed to keep Lena home for two days.

The rest of the week exhausts them. Between both Kara’s jobs and Lena’s pressing need to find a CEO for CatCo, they’ve barely had a minute together where they’re not falling into bed, incoherent from fatigue.

Tonight’s no different, but Lena needs to ask an important question. “Kara, do you want me to fire James?”

“I’m surprised you didn’t fire him when you bought CatCo, honestly.”

“I understand love, but that doesn’t answer my question. He’s only there because I wanted to discuss this with you first. You’re forgiving whereas I am vengeful. Initially I didn’t fire him because I thought working everyday with people who likely no longer respected him would magnify his humiliation ten-fold.”

Kara clenches her jaw and shivers involuntarily. Her eyes seek absolution, even though she’s done nothing wrong.

“I know he didn’t actually…you know…you,” Kara gestures to Lena with her hand.

“You can say ‘fuck’ love, it won’t upset me. It certainly seems the only apt description from what you’ve shared.”

“No, it’s disrespectful.” Kara says obstinately, and Lena can tell by the finality in her tone it’s not up for debate. But Lena never intended to argue. She’s always found the way Kara defends her so vehemently, like she’s an innocent girl and not a cunning woman, to be equal parts endearing and hot. 

“I…I dream about that day,” Kara confesses with a small voice. “I caught a glimpse of him in passing the other day and I froze. Then I felt incredible rage because I remember. I remember the smug look on his face when he thought I’d caught him. He didn’t know, Lena. He didn’t know it wasn’t you and he pulled that alien’s hair and marked her neck and he thought it was you and he climaxed while I cried and he thought it was you and he didn’t use a condom and he thought it was you and it scared me because I never knew I could feel such hatred and it was ugly and inside of me and…and…I’m ashamed.”

Lena can tell Kara’s verging on hysteria, so she cradles her tenderly, as much of their bodies connected as possible. She rubs soothing circles on her back and comforts her with innocent kisses to her head. “Shh darling, I’m here and you have nothing to be ashamed of...”

Lena’s words seem to have the opposite of her intended effect as Kara bursts into sobs. “No Lena, you don’t understand,” Kara shakes her head vehemently. “I thought it was you. Until the moment she asked if I wanted to drop to my knees, I thought it was you. For a few minutes that night I believed you’d betrayed me and my heart broke—I’ll never forgive him for making me feel that” she swears.

The shame crushing Kara is almost a palpable thing and Lena chooses her words carefully. It’s vital Kara understand nothing she’d done, thought, or felt was wrong in any way.

“Kara love, you were in shock. You were confronted with the unimaginable, brutally, and cruelly. Without doubt I can tell you if I’d come upon that scene, stark and unambiguous, they’d both be dead. I would’ve disposed of their bodies without an ounce of guilt or a second thought.

Lex instructed them to tell me the plan, I suppose he thought it’d hurt me, but when I realized his intentions, I stopped worrying. I knew you’d figure it out. Because even when you didn’t see the big picture Kara Zor-El…you’ve always believed in me. You see me with your heart, not your eyes.”

Kara’s sobs quiet down, although she’s still crying into Lena’s shoulder. “Lena…will you forgive me? Forgive me for doubting you? Please Lena. Please forgive me.”

Kara tries to scrunch into the fetal position, tries to make herself small, and her voice is so so fragile. Lena despises James for hurting Kara this way—making her feel emotions she’s ill-equipped to handle. 

She gently raises Kara’s chin with her fingertips, so she can look into Kara’s sorrowful eyes. “There is nothing to forgive love. But if it’s what you need to hear, then yes, of course, you are forgiven now and always.”

Eventually they drift off, deriving comfort from each other and the relationship they’ve managed to build despite all the people trying to rip them apart.

* * *

Lena awakes the next morning with one goal in mind. Eradicate James Olsen. Not literally, but only because Kara wouldn’t approve. If she only had herself to consider, she’d arrange it without regret. She has Trevor drive her to CatCo first thing.

Lena grew up a Luthor and she’s been running in corporate circles for a long time, even before taking over as CEO of L-Corp. She asks her security detail to escort her upstairs. Once there she asks Snapper to accompany her. It always best to have a witness when firing someone. He rolls his eyes and mutters under his breath, “now I’m a glorified babysitter,” but nonetheless follows her.

Lena thinks James literally trembles when he notices her. She keeps it simple. “You’re fired Mr. Olsen. Gather your personal belongings. Security will see you out.”

“On what grounds?!” he blusters. “You can’t fire me because of some sexual escapade occurring outside the office,” he states smugly, like he holds a winning hand at a poker game. He musters courage the longer Lena holds her tongue. “I’ll file a lawsuit so fast I’ll end up owning CatCo and L-Corp.”

Lena looks at him indifferently, with a hint of scorn. “I have no idea to what you refer Mr. Olsen. You’re being terminated for cause. During your tenure as acting CEO, CatCo’s stock plummeted and we’ve been in the red ever since.”

Lena enjoys watching as it gradually dawns on the former art director just how thoroughly he’s been outmaneuvered. She’s not going to give him any ammunition for a scandal. He has no proof of what happened at her apartment that night, but the evidence of his lackluster tenure is there in black and white, irrefutable—he failed to meet every performance goal set by Cat when she left the company under his stewardship. The board members agreed to his removal without even asking why, delighted they wouldn’t have to buy out his contract since he was terminated for cause. 

Snapper rolls his eyes, disgusted by the broken man before him. There were already rumors he’d left the office with the Luthor on Friday looking cozy. If he was stupid enough to not only dip his pen in the company ink, but also to do it with the formidable CEO, he deserved whatever happened to him. Snapper never much liked him anyway. He’d built his reputation chasing a cape in Metropolis and he’d already tried to do the same in National City. He wasn’t a real newsman—all his accolades came from riding the coattails of the aliens he probably envied if some of the other rumors were also true. ‘Guardian,’ Snapper scoffs internally. He couldn’t even keep his job safe.

“Can I get back to running the newsroom now,” he finally barks, turning to Lena. Snapper cows to no one, knowing he earned his reputation, but he’s as respectful as he ever gets, knowing, unlike Cat Grant, Lena Luthor’s claws spare no one. She may not be evil like the others whose name she shares, but she’s ruthless and he has no intention of getting caught in her jaws.

“Of course,” Lena replies with a sardonic grin. She doesn’t know Snapper well yet, but the look on his face isn’t hard to interpret, especially for someone well-versed in reading people. He thinks Olsen’s an idiot and in that, they’re in complete agreement.

Lena watches as James tries to save face as security escorts him to the elevator after giving him a few minutes to gather his personal belongings.

Her business at CatCo satisfactorily concluded, she heads to L-Corp, already scheming the next prong of James’ professional demise.

* * *

“Jess, I have an urgent project requiring your assistance.”

Jess follows Lena inside her office and takes a seat, wondering what insanity they’re embarking on next. Jess knows her boss and speculates by the end of the day someone’s going to wish they never met Lena Luthor.

With Jess’ assistance, Lena sets about using her connections to ensure James Olsen will never again work in California or most of the east coast again. If he expects to return to a cushy job with the Planet and his buddy Clark, he’s in for a rude awakening. Another benefit of growing up a Luthor—adults never pay attention to children. She knows where quite a few of the bodies are buried, including Perry White’s.

James Olsen will rue the day he tried to fuck with her—both literally and figuratively. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Kryptonian glyph for zehdh is the image in the center of the flag. See the Kryptonian flag here: https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fkryptonian.info%2Fassets%2Fimages%2Fkryptonian_flag.jpg&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fkryptonian.info%2Fdoyle%2Fkryptonian-culture%2Fflag-and-virtues.html&tbnid=cuQWkqGrO3T_qM&vet=12ahUKEwjvpsbumLLrAhVPtVMKHT_yDB4QMygAegUIARCVAQ..i&docid=6wNDaiYLbaXixM&w=430&h=214&q=kryptonian%20flag&ved=2ahUKEwjvpsbumLLrAhVPtVMKHT_yDB4QMygAegUIARCVAQ


	5. I Did One Thing Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I can't let you go, your hand prints on my soul  
> It's like your eyes are liquor, it's like your body is gold  
> You've been calling my bluff on all my usual tricks  
> So here's the truth from my red lips
> 
> -Taylor Swift, End Game

The sound of the wind rustling through the landscaping on Lena’s outdoor terrace tickles the edges of Kara’s sensitive hearing. It’s not particularly stormy, but the balcony doors are open to let in the evening breeze and its not like she can tune it out since she’s always on alert for the sounds of an emergency, no longer relying on her sister or the DEO to contact her in an emergency.

They’re both sprawled on the couch, Lena reading lab reports while Kara works on a rough draft of her next article. Lena tucks her feet under Kara’s thigh and Kara caresses her knee absentmindedly as she rereads a witness statement. 

“Darling, what do you say we go away for the weekend?” Lena asks as she looks up from the document in her hands. “There’s a bed and breakfast on the coast, only a couple of hours away. I think we could both use a break away from the city.”

“That sounds incredible Lee. Let’s do it,” Kara enthuses. But almost as soon as the words are out of her mouth, she scrunches her eyebrows and studies Lena seriously. “You’ve never been there with anyone, right?”

Lena realizes she really likes a possessive Kara Danvers and responds playfully. “Do you really think so poorly of me darling? I’m hurt,” she mock-pouts.

Kara knows when she’s being teased and decides to retaliate. She pounces without warning and hits all of Lena’s tickle spots until she’s laughing so hard it hurts.

* * *

The coastline was brilliant in the morning sun with its chalky white ribbon of cliffs, jagged and folded, shrinking into the distance. Below the cliffs were beaches of rocks made rough by the barnacles upon them. Each beach was divided by wooden groynes that stretched out to greet the coming waves, some were missing planks like gap-toothed children. In the distance a spit stretched out into the sea and upon the end was a lighthouse, lonely and abandoned. The foamy crests of the crashing waves were the only sound other than the cry of the gulls.

Kara sits on the deck stretching out from their hideaway, eyes closed as the ocean breeze whispers like a lover, placing salty kisses on her cheeks and tousling her long blonde hair. Lena’s eyes rest on her companion, not unblinking, but slowed, her lips not quite smiling, but tilting as if they mean to…she thinks it’s time, maybe, for them to take the next step in their heretofore unlabeled relationship.

“Kara darling, we need to talk.” They both cringe—and Kara sighs before opening her eyes. Never in the history of the universe has that phrase foretold anything but misery. Instead of backtracking, Lena just jumps into it.

“The last few months have been incredible, and I think I’ve made my intentions clear—but before we go any further, there’s something I need to say.” Kara looks at her encouragingly although there’s a hint of apprehension in her gaze.

“In my life, I’ve grown disenchanted with love—or rather at least with the manifestation of it by people who claimed to love me. It’s always cost me more than it was worth—the compromises I was asked to make were expected to take priority over my own hopes and ambitions. So, when you say you love me a part of me wonders what you expect from me—when will the time come you expect me to sacrifice a part of myself I’m not willing to give,” she says honestly. 

Kara smiles gently, mostly relieved they’re finally having this conversation.

“I think you’ll find my idea of love to be unlike anyone who’s ever claimed to love you,” Kara responds slowly as she picks her words carefully. “On Krypton love was rarely spoken of—bonding, what humans call marriage, was the key social construct and first and foremost, it was an agreement between two houses to work together for their mutual benefit towards agreed upon goals. People bonded because they had compatible objectives and complementary ideas on how to achieve them. Romantic love sometimes existed or developed over time, but a successful relationship wasn’t defined by it. To a certain extent of course, individual desires were sublimated by both parties for the greater good of their houses, but one party was not expected to benefit to the detriment of the other. In a way, love was irrelevant.”

“I thought I was the scientist,” Lena huffs amusedly.

“I view love as a conscious choice and not a passive state of being,” Kara continues. “When I say I love you, I mean I have a genuine appreciation of you as an individual. It’s something I’d never felt in a relationship either, by the way, until I met you. 

You may think you’re incapable of love Lena, but I feel loved. You understand I’m driven by a need to do good—to help people and be part of something larger than myself and you do everything in your power to help me achieve my goals—whether it’s by developing new tech to keep me safe or by facilitating my career as a reporter or even encouraging my relationships with people you know are important to me, even if you don’t like them yourself.”

Kara’s words appeal to the scientist in Lena, even if she finds them hard to accept. The thought that someone like Kara—good, and kind, and selfless—could love someone like Lena—ruthless, driven, and dark—just flies in the face of reason.

They’ve been sitting close but not facing each other, but now Kara turns to face her fully and clasps their hands. “You want to redeem your family name and you want to use science to make the world a better place. I will continue to make sure everyone my voice can reach knows all the good you do, and I will continue to help you elevate your primitive earth science,” she partly jokes. 

They’ve been working on it, but its not easy to retrofit Kryptonian tech for use on earth when the elements don’t exist, and you first have to design and build the equipment you need to manufacture the new technology on a significant scale. 

“Our aspirations align perfectly, Lena and I think we’ve already proven compatible in our means of achieving them,” Kara argues persuasively. 

Lena lets her forehead lean on Kara’s as she thinks. “I never envisioned this conversation going in this direction,” she admits. “I thought you’d try and persuade me love conquers all or some such drivel,” she adds.

“But Lena—love does conquer all,” Kara insists with a deep grin. “It’s all in how you frame it—besides, we’re luckier than most.”

“Oh?” Lena inquires with a raised eyebrow.

“We have chemistry too.”

“Do we now?” Lena pretends to ask.

“Oh yeah,” Kara continues playfully. “We have a definite connection Ms. Luthor.”

Lena gives her a rare grin, wide and unabashed before turning serious.

“Are you sure Kara? Are you sure I’m the one you want? Because if we go down this road and you change your mind—you’ll break me,” Lena tells her with bone-deep certainty.

Kara knows its not an easy admission for the proud woman to make, but Kara’s never been blind to the truth. She’s aware the unrelenting CEO’s every move was made with the intent to reach her perceived goal—Kara’s submission to the Luthor’s claim. 

She considers how she’s experienced more than her fair share of disillusionment with everyone she’s loved. The betrayals and abandonment she suffered at the hands of people who shared her blood. She thinks about Alex’s lies and how her acceptance always comes with a price. 

She thinks about all the men who claimed to care about her. First James—enthralled by her cape and driven to validate his ego at her expense. Then Adam—deceptively sweet Adam who wanted her for what she meant to Cat and not because he saw her as an individual. Followed by Mon-El, who pretended to share her values while using her insecurities to tear her down. Even Winn—feigning friendship all the while hoping for something more and then trying to make her feel badly when she didn’t return his affection. 

Then Kara thinks about Lena and the gilded chains her love insists upon in exchange for her fidelity—truth, acceptance, devotion. But Lena cherishes every part of Kara Zor-El—reporter, superhero, and the flawed woman rife with insecurities and plagued by trauma. Since Kara revealed her identity and they started tentatively exploring a deeper relationship, Lena’s never lied, never disappointed, and she’s made Kara the center of her world. No one’s ever fought for Kara the way Lena does every day. Kara trusts she will never abuse or betray the love she feels for her. She’ll accept Lena’s brand of love and revel in it.

“I am yours, Lena. Always.”

“Then prove it,” Lena whispers before leading her back to their room.

* * *

The sound of the clasping bracelet echoes in the silence as soon as the door shuts behind them.

Lena’s calculating eyes snap to Kara’s wrist, corroborating the significance of the sound. She schools her expression instantly, but Kara knows her well. Even though Kara’s offering everything Lena’s been working towards, the skeptical CEO can’t help but doubt.

“Say it,” Lena commands firmly. A strength that’s belied by the way she sinks onto the sofa behind her.

Kara kneels in front of her, gently taking her hand and intertwining their fingers. “I choose you Lena. The entire universe conspired to help me find you. I measure my love for you by the number of stars in the sky, infinite, an amount too boundless to count, and I will insist you be woman enough to take it. I won’t have you making light of my feelings or making light of yourself—as if you’re not worthy of them. Because you are worthy, Lena. You’re a generous, beautiful soul, and you deserve to be loved. Deeply, truly, well, and often and I intend to do just that.”

For all that Lena’s mocked such over the top declarations of emotion before, she can’t help but be moved. Just like she can’t help but believe Kara. 

She stands, pulling Kara up by their linked hands and the hero momentarily startles at the way her muscles respond to Lena’s strength. The bracelet works as Lena intended. Kara’s still strong, but not invulnerable, and the slightly nauseous sensation she would normally feel, even from low-dose kryptonite, never appears. Lena’s managed to make Kara feel Kryptonian for the first time since she landed on earth and had powers thrust upon her.

She strokes Kara’s cheek with the back of her hand softly, but studies her with a predator’s unwavering attention, though her siege is tender. She tugs softly at Kara’s lips and caresses carefully with her tongue. Kara closes her eyes in surrender, but Lena wants to drown in her worship, and she murmurs her name, claiming her lips slowly, her breath whispering into Kara. 

“Don’t hide from me love…” she breathes and Kara aches.

She pulls away slightly and Kara gradually opens her eyes, as Lena pulls her hand softly to her mouth and places a gentle kiss on her fingertip. She kisses each finger, one after the other. She ghosts her hand down Kara's arm and Kara’s breath quickens—Lena’s touch weightless through the thin fabric of Kara’s clothes as she continues her exploration, fluttering her fingertips along Kara’s ribcage as she sketches Kara’s body with her hands.

Kara quivers and Lena squeezes her hand gently in reassurance and whispers, “I promise I’ll take care of you love,” as she continues her journey of discovery, her nails scratching a line down Kara's leg, up, over her stomach, up her rib cage, under and around her breasts, over her collarbone. Kara moans and leans into the caresses, feeling tingling warmth inside her, a soft sigh escaping her lips.

“Lena please…please take me to bed,” she pleads.

Lena’s never been wanted with such unabashed yearning and she vows to protect Kara’s gentle soul with every inch of her being. She leads Kara to bed and Kara lies down, nervous and thrilled and a little scared.

Lena crawls in after her, settling on her knees between Kara’s thighs, both hands now reverently memorizing Kara’s body. She smells like the wind on a drizzly day, the scent of Kara’s home and Kara breathes her into her lungs until she’s lost.

She whispers her lover’s name like a prayer, feelings stirring deep within, desire coiling, Lena's fingers magnetic, pulling sensations to the surface of her skin with every touch. Her clothing seems suddenly restrictive, heavy, a barrier.

Lena smiles tenderly, seeing the naked desire in azure eyes blown wide with arousal. She backs up a little bit to leave room for Kara to sit up. “I want you naked, love.”

Kara can’t seem to strip fast enough. It’s not elegant or sensual, more eager and desperate and she feels vulnerable in an unfamiliar way, but Lena’s affectionate eyes soothe her insecurities. She watches through hooded lids as Lena removes her own clothes with expert hands and a lightning bolt of jealousy catches Kara unprepared for the thought Lena’s done this with other lovers.

Lena sees the possessiveness steal through Kara’s expressive eyes and seems to know Kara’s thoughts exactly. “Darling, in the only ways that matter, you’re my first and will always be my only.” 

Kara feels the burning in her chest cool and leans back on her elbows, her golden hair draped down softly curling along the ends. Lena kneels before her, raven hair flowing down her back, against skin so white, the shock and contrast only serving to make her all the more ethereal.

She gazes at Kara with icy-green as she settles on top of her, heat igniting between them.

Kara lies back on the bed, reclining as Lena moves against her body, her skin burning. She opens her eyes, not realizing she’d closed them, and sees Lena's face above hers, deep forest pools, imagined colors swirling in their depths, and then their lips meet urgently.

They explore passionately, but tenderly, lips tugging, tongues teasing against each other. Their mouths lock together as Lena's hands explore Kara's bare skin, stroking almost imperceptibly around her breasts, lighter than air as they trace over her nipples, eliciting a guttural moan from Kara. “Khuhto shesur…”

Lena moves her fingertips in small circles over Kara's firm nipples and Kara arches her back and presses into her touch. “zhi…!”

It lasts forever and not long enough, their lips refusing to part until Lena's mouth moves onto Kara's neck, nibbling down the gentle curve, over her collarbone, across her bare chest. Her lips pucker against Kara's skin and her tongue lathes the center of Kara’s erect nipples while her mouth sucks firmly, warm and wet, sending an electric current racing straight to Kara’s core.

Lena mouths her way down Kara's abdomen, biting sharply and licking soothingly, over the swell of her rib cage, across her stomach, tongue circling her navel, down further, teeth nibbling. Kara's breathing faster, ragged, anticipation welling within her. “Lena, please…I need you,” she pleads desperately.

Lena's sure touch wanders up her legs and she spreads them slightly. Lips land on her inner thigh, perusing softly. Her eyes shut tight in expectation as she feels Lena's breath warm on her, the faintest hint of contact sending shivers racing over her smooth, sensitive skin. Then Lena's tongue meets her clit, and she’s lost in the feelings Lena’s coaxing from her body.

Lena may be more experienced than Kara with sex, but no encounter she’s ever had with any lover, male or female, has ever pushed her beyond rational thought, but this, right now, with Kara, she hasn’t learned the words for… Kara's worried she won't satisfy Lena, when it's Lena whose already ruined for any other.

Kara writhes on the bed, fingers gripping the sheets, moaning ceaselessly. “Lena…please…let me,” she begs incoherently.

It seems to go on without end. Her body aches for release, but just as she’s reaching the edge, Lena eases her back, bringing her down slowly, only to build her up again to the peak of exhilaration, right to the brink of orgasm, then slowing and moving to less sensitive areas. Hours might have passed, days, weeks, an eternity, Kara has no concept of time, just the torturous rise and fall of ecstasy.

Finally, finally, Kara feels herself racing towards the summit and Lena keeps going, not slowing, sucking on her clit expertly, filling Kara with her dexterous fingers, knowing exactly how Kara needs to be touched. Kara’s on the crest of a wave about to break, feeling the slow tilt as she bends forward over the top, then crashes down hard, her orgasm seemingly unending. “Rao! Lenaaa!” 

She thrashes on the bed, neck bending, back arching, arms extending out to her sides, a death grip on the sheets, legs locked, toes curled, completely present in the moment. Her orgasm floods her senses, enveloping her completely from head to toe, leaving her with a thin veil of dampness covering her entire body, breath labored.

It could be hours later, Kara lost all concept of time and how long they’ve been at it. It’s so enjoyable, so utterly gratifying, the tenderness and passion beyond compare. She lies on her side with her eyes closed, Lena behind her, legs and arms twined together, wrapped around each other. They lie like that for long moments until Kara's breathing calms and she approaches the warm, weightless void right before sleep blankets her mind.

She feels Lena’s breath hot in her ear, whispering, “You’re mine now Kara…and I’m never letting you go.”

* * *

Kara wakes the next day to indescribable pleasure. She opens her eyes and looks down to get a glimpse of Lena’s head as she ducks beneath the sheets and gives Kara a long, hot, and deep lick between her folds. She doesn’t wait for permission and submerges her skillful tongue so deep into Kara that she can’t talk, while she feasts on Kara’s abundant arousal. Kara moans when she feels Lena rolling her tongue, twisting and turning, driving Kara crazy with every spot she hits. 

It’s not long before Kara feels her orgasm building. She tangles her hand in Lena’s hair and pulls her tight against her sex. “Yes! Right there! Lena!”

It feels so fucking good and Kara uses her strong calves to lift herself off the bed so Lena can go deeper. Lena teases her clit with her thumb, close but not actually giving Kara what she needs where she needs it.

“Lena! please zhao, I’m begging you!”

A possessive thrill courses through Lena’s veins as she hears Kara beg. If she weren’t otherwise occupied she’d smirk. However, she doubts Kara would appreciate her pulling away to flash a smug smile.

Instead she relents, finally stroking Kara’s clit. But before Kara can register the change, Lena’s already traded her mouth for her fingers and plunges deep inside Kara hitting her g-spot unerringly while sucking on her clit. As far as Lena’s concerned, Kara belongs right here, writhing and coming undone beneath her, breaking herself wide open for Lena.

Kara’s orgasm rides an avalanche and she can’t help the scream that accompanies it. “fuck yes!” Evidently Kara Danvers curses during sex. Lena files it away for future reference.

Lena rides it out with her, pulling out gently as she feels Kara’s muscles unclenching. She climbs Kara’s body and captures her lips in an unrelenting kiss. Kara’s still gasping so she can’t really participate, just gasping hot breaths into Lena’s mouth. Lena stays sprawled on top of her and Kara finally recovers, pulling on Lena’s chin with her fingers until she can reach her mouth.

“Lena…is it always like this?” Kara asks, her voice raspy.

Lena cocks her head, although she thinks she understands Kara’s question. “What do you mean love?”

Kara blushes and looks away, not used to talking openly about sex. “Uh…between two people…”

“No darling…at least for me it’s never been so…all-consuming…so instantly addictive. When I woke up today with you in my arms, I just wanted to be inside you again, to hear you moan my name…I’ve never felt that type of hunger or need with anyone but you.”

“Will you show me…show me…how to please you?” The flush creeps up Kara’s neck, but she holds Lena’s gaze.

“I want nothing more than to feel your touch Kara, but there’s no rush. I don’t want you to feel pressured or uncomfortable. I know you may feel a little overwhelmed. We can go at your pace.”

“I want to…I want you…now. I want to taste you and watch you come. I want to…satisfy you… I want to make love to you. I don’t want to wait.”

“Oh darling, you already please me in so many ways. But I’ll never deny you anything you want if it's within my power to grant…”

* * *

Sunlight filters through the windows and there’s a distant cacophony, the sounds of the surf in the distance, vibrant and alive at all hours. Shadows play on Lena’s face, freeze frames flashing random features. She’s stunning, but it’s not just her beauty Kara’s drawn to…Lena epitomizes power and she’s fearless and indomitable. She’s everything Kara never knew she wanted, but now can’t live without.

She captures Lena’s lips in halting exploration and Lena feels revered, adored, coveted. She’s not sure why Kara wants her so single-mindedly. Kara doesn’t care about wealth or status and she wields her own power. If Kara chose to exercise it to its full potential, she’d bring the city to its knees. She’s too unassuming to acknowledge it, but she could also bring anyone, man or woman, to her bed—bend them to her will.

But she’s here, in Lena’s bed, willingly submitting to Lena’s. One thing Lena knows with certainty—Kara would do anything for her. If Lena were a more deserving soul, she’d feel humbled, but she’s a Luthor…so she feels a sense of pride, of victory. Who could’ve guessed it’d be the youngest Luthor to bring a Super to her knees. 

Kara slips her tongue into Lena’s mouth teasingly, yanking Lena from her musings, and runs her fingers through her sleep-mussed hair. She runs the pads of her fingers up and down Lena’s toned back and squeezes her addictive ass, pulling a reluctant moan from deep in Lena’s throat. “I think you already know exactly how to touch me love…”

Lena’s been holding back, letting Kara find her way, but the need to dominate is ingrained. She brings their lips together again and again, tugging and licking, studying Kara with her mouth, discovering depth and dimension as she goes back for more and can’t get enough. She nips at Kara’s lips sharply down to the dip in her throat, shadowing her mouth with her fingers, alternating savoring Kara’s mouth with stroking her skin possessively.

Kara looses all track of time as they kiss and Lena knows she’s never kissed anyone like this, but she can’t stop and she doesn’t care what it means. She lets her hand dip lower, running it up and down Kara’s leg and Kara’s need and hunger surges.

She latches onto Lena’s neck, littering her skin with bruising bites. Lena feels liquid heat pooling between her thighs. She thought she’d have to ease Kara into her rougher needs, but Kara seems to sense the Luthor’s predilections. Lena’s soaked and she’s burning for Kara’s touch.

Kara dips her head and licks tightening circles around Lena's nipple and it feels like an eternity before she takes the hardened nub in her mouth, biting with her teeth, comforting with her tongue, while she scrapes down Lena’s side with her nails, leaving lingering scratches down to her sculpted thigh.

Lena arches into her mouth, her hands gripping Kara’s strong shoulders. She moans Kara’s name wantonly and her throaty voice sends shivers racing down Kara’s spine. Kara feels possessed to annihilate any memory of another lover’s touch. She asserts her right over every inch of skin, her tongue scorching from the valley of Lena’s breasts to her navel.

She climbs down impatiently until her head’s nestled between Lena's legs. She’s drunk on Lena’s scent and takes a moment to just breathe her deep inside, caressing her legs, running her fingers from her calves to her hips and back.

Lena feels worshiped. No one’s ever cared about her enough to show this level of devotion. She can feel every bit of Kara’s loyalty, fidelity, commitment in each touch, each exhale. Kara’s hot breath ghosting over her sex makes her gasp in pleasure.

Kara plants increasingly rough kisses on her thighs and Lena’s so turned on, she can’t help but arch suggestively. Kara kisses her slit purposefully and she groans in anticipation as Kara works her way through her folds to just under her clit kissing every bit of her sex. Lena shivers and raises her hips again to Kara’s mouth, her fists gripping the sheet under her. 

The warm air in the bedroom runs over the even warmer flesh of Lena’s exposed sex, seeming to cool the heat of it without diminishing the raging flame of longing. Kara resumes discovering her thighs, avoiding her pulsing slit and Lena’s brimming with hunger for Kara’s mouth. She can feel her wetness soaking the sheets under her.

Kara works her mouth closer and closer until she’s lavishing Lena’s slit with attention again. When she hits Lena’s clit, Lena trembles and Kara grins smugly. Lena never expected to provoke such possessiveness in Kara, but she decides she likes it…very much.

Kara holds on to Lena’s hips and licks and sucks and runs her tongue through Lena’s folds exquisitely before turning her focus to Lena’s clit again. Against her will, Lena moans loudly. “Kara…”

Spurred by the unmistakable hunger in Lena’s voice, Kara uses the soft underside of her upper lip to stroke Lena’s hood tenderly, while running her tongue just underneath. Lena knows no sex has ever felt like this. She’s torn between wanting to come desperately and never wanting it to end.

Nothing exists but Kara and her unquestionable control of Lena’s pleasure. Lena bucks her hips as her orgasm crashes and rolls through her in waves. She runs her hands through Kara’s hair haphazardly and holds her head tightly. Her orgasm keeps spiraling as Kara sets a wicked pace with her tongue and she loses all control. “Fuck! Don’t stop!”

She bucks against Kara’s mouth as her second orgasm erupts, molten lava ravaging her body. “Kara I want you to fuck me! Now!” she growls, not caring how desperate she sounds.

Kara slips two fingers inside, dragging her pads down Lena’s inner walls. “Rao, Lena! You feel so good clenching around my fingers…” Kara huffs, breathing hard from the exertion.

“Harder!” Lena demands, even in the throes of her climax, Lena oozes power.

Kara draws another orgasm from Lena’s thrashing body. What seems like an eternity later Lena starts to come down and Kara licks her slit slowly as Lena’s shudders fade away.

She drags herself up, breath harsh in her own ears, and lies down next to Lena. Lena’s bones have liquefied and it’s not until minutes later she’s able to move.

Lena can tell Kara wants to be held, but keeps her distance, not sure where the boundaries lie. She turns to Kara and claims her lips slowly, chasing her arousal around Kara’s mouth as she relives every second. She folds herself into Kara’s side and caresses her abdomen lightly.

She raises one eyebrow teasingly, “You're sure you’ve never done this before love?”

Kara’s eyes grow wide with panic, “Lena, no, I swear, it’s only you…”

Lena shushes Kara gently with a finger to her lips. “I’m only teasing darling. I’ve never come that hard or had three orgasms chasing each other back to back.” Lena places a chaste kiss at the edge of Kara’s mouth.

“So are you—did I—fulfill your needs?” Kara stutters shyly. She’s anxious her inexperience disappointed Lena.

“Yes, Lena answers simply. “So now, I’m going to make my hungry Kryptonian breakfast. Any preferences?”

Kara’s stomach growls loudly on cue. Lena shakes her head and smirks and Kara huffs a sheepish laugh. “Whatever’s easiest. I think my stomach’s eating itself!”

As Lena leaves the bedroom she hears a plaintive whine. “Oh, but bacon—lots of bacon.”

* * *

Lena sets breakfast out on the deck and they eat in comfortable silence.

“Thanks Lee, everything was great.”

“You’re welcome darling....Kara, I wanted to ask—you said a few words in what I can only imagine is Kryptonese. What did they mean?”

Kara chuckles, a little embarrassed. “I guess I lost myself a bit and reverted to my native tongue.”

“Darling I’d be insulted if you hadn’t,” Lena grins.

“On Krypton language relied very heavily on context for meaning. So our words don’t strictly translate with one set meaning. But given the backdrop of our…activities,” Kara blushes deep red, “zhao means love, khuhto shesur means my soul, and zhi means yes.”

“Would you teach me?”

“You want to learn Kryptonese?” Kara asks with wonder.

“Yes. If it’s a part of you, I want to know it—anything, everything, whatever you’re willing to share.”

Kara’s trying to take deep breaths and swallow the tears traitorously trying to fall, but it’s a losing battle. She’d hate it if Lena viewed her as clingy or overly emotional.

“Kara, whatever you’re telling yourself right now, please stop. You don’t have to hide anything from me. Not your tears or your anger or your pain. I told you, I’m here for you. But you need to let me.”

A few tears fall, but Kara’s smile is genuine. “No one’s ever really asked me about my life before I landed on earth. The Danvers’ focused on helping me blend in, to act human. Being scientists they were interested in the physiological differences of course, but culture, history, the House of El…those weren’t things they asked about.

Kal-El came to earth as an infant, but he’s never expressed any interest in Krypton—at least not to me. You’d think he’d want to learn about his home planet from someone who actually lived there,” she trails off. The DEO only cares about how they can defeat other aliens, so that, they ask me about.

Sometimes I feel my planet, my family, they’re still dying. Because I’m forgetting…my father’s smile, my best-friend’s laugh, the colors—Lena the colors were so different, darker because of the pollution and Rao's crimson reflection, but still beautiful. I love my life here and my family and friends. But forgetting my heritage seems a steep price to pay for belonging…”

“Kara, I’d love to help you remember, to keep that part of you alive. Kara Zor-El, she matters. She matters to me.”


	6. Call It What You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My castle crumbled overnight  
> I brought a knife to a gunfight  
> They took the crown, but it's alright  
> All the liars are calling me one  
> Nobody's heard from me for months  
> I'm doing better than I ever was
> 
> -Taylor Swift, Call It What You Want

"Kara love, you look amazing, lighten up.”

Tonight’s the first time they’ll appear ‘together’ at an L-Corp event. It’s a gala to benefit a new Luthor clinic. Lena may have been somewhat vague on its purpose when she initially sold the idea to the board. Its primary function will be treating aliens whose physiology differs greatly from humans. Once the clinic’s built it’ll be a moot point. Lena could afford to fund it herself, but she enjoys knowing she’s hoodwinked those board members who still support Lex and undermine her at every opportunity.

Kara’s wearing the tuxedo Lena bought her for their trip to NY and Lena’s wearing the black dress. They both have ideas about how to get the other out of their clothes after the party...this time there won’t be any chaste cuddling…at least not until much, much later.

“I promise love, there will be no announcement over the sound system. We’ll behave the way we do in public all the time.” It’s not like they’d been hiding for the last several months. They’d been hounded by the paparazzi for the first couple of weeks, but they soon became old news since they didn’t deny it or try to hide, and the reporters moved on to more scandalous stories and juicier gossip.

“But the Board will be there and some of your biggest investors, what if…”

“Kara darling, I was outed in the tabloids when I was 16. My sexual orientation’s not a secret from anyone except maybe Winn, but I think he’s clear on it now,” she smirks.

“I knew it! He was hitting on you at the gala that night…wait until I see him!”

Lena starts giggling uncontrollably and soon her eyes are glistening with tears she refuses to shed. She’s learned her lesson—water-proof mascara is a fraud perpetrated on the populace by the cosmetic companies.

“We barely knew each other back then love. What exactly will you chastise him about?”

“I’ll think of something,” Kara feigns exasperation. If anything, she’d need to start giving Winn more credit for daring. He hit on Lena Luthor? While under a table at a gala under attack? Maybe confronting his mortality made him bold since it certainly didn’t make him any braver. 

Hence why he was hiding under the table in the first place. But under any circumstances Lena Luthor’s too much woman for a guy like Winn. She’d eat him alive.

But the laughter helped Kara dispel some of the anxiety churning in her guts as Lena intended.

* * *

It was a night of flickering candlelight, soft music, and tastefully decorated tables holding exotic centerpieces. Attentive white-gloved servers held trays of sparkling champagne, flutes aloft, filtering through the crowd as they waited for the final donation tally to be read.

Kara realized she may have over-reacted a bit. No one took much notice of them. She’d stayed by Lena’s side, helping the CEO network with potential investors. Kara’d taken an interest in several L-Corp projects, particularly in the arena of clean energy. Krypton died because the population raped the resources of the land without regard until the planet literally imploded. Earth is on the same course, but at least there’s still time to save the planet.

Lena had recently offered her an official role within L-Corp as a consultant, which Kara accepted. She appreciated the irony when she’d been the one required to sign NDAs to work with Lena on some of L-Corp’s classified projects. Supergirl is National City’s hero, but it’ll be L-Corp making the entire planet a better place.

Along with her new role at the tech conglomerate, she’d shifted to working freelance for CatCo. When Lena bought the company, she’d proposed Kara work on the stories whose importance she believed in and causes she championed. At first Kara refused, feeling like it was special treatment. Until Lena pointed out it was Kara who’d refused to accept easy answers and doggedly searched for the truth, exposing the city’s underbelly and helping to make life better and safer for everyone, despite Snapper discouraging her at every turn.

She’d built her reputation one story at a time and even Snapper rarely criticized her anymore. Lena knows without doubt Kara could move to any outlet in the country. Her resume and her reputation speak for itself and it has truly little to do with Supergirl.

Kara’s living a life she’d never let herself dream about—with purpose, and meaning, and love. She’d finally found a measure of peace with her parents’ decisions—maybe coming to earth was her destiny after all. She felt fulfilled and excited to wake up every morning, with Lena in her arms, to tackle whatever the world threw at them—together—her family’s motto no longer just an empty platitude.

* * *

“Sorry love, as distasteful as I find it, I need to speak to Max about his latest attempt at corporate espionage,” Lena announces a little while later.

“I’ll come with you Lee. I’m not giving him an opportunity to hurt you.”

“Darling the last time we had a problem with Lord Technologies Supergirl strung him upside down from her statue at the waterfront,” she reminds her lover with an arched eyebrow and a knowing look.

“Fine,” Kara concedes with a sharp exhale. There’s no defense since it’s true, but she doesn’t regret it. Next time she’ll tie him to a buoy in the middle of the Pacific. She watches as Lena heads to the elevator, her hips swaying enticingly in the form fitting dress and soon she’s lost in more pleasant thoughts far removed from Maxwell Lord.

The message Lena received from Max’s assistant asked Lena to meet him in her office. But instead of Mr. Lord, she finds Agent Danvers.

Lena’s steel walls, so easily conquered by the youngest Danvers, immediately become DEFCON I impenetrable in the presence of her older sister. “Agent Danvers, I didn’t realize you and Mr. Lord were so close.”

Lena knows Alex came out not long ago and her and Maggie are still dating. She’d only gone on a date with Lord as part of an undercover mission, but she so enjoys needling the Agent, particularly when she’s attempting to intimidate Lena. 

“I understand cloak and dagger comes second nature to you, but it’s unnecessary. If you wanted a meeting, you simply needed to request one.”

“My sister may not see through you Luthor, but her friends and family certainly do. You preyed on Kara when she was vulnerable and lonely. I don’t even recognize her anymore. I will find a way to bring you down and I promise…you won’t see me coming.”

“Really Alex, it’s been months. Have you even tried to talk to your sister? Besides, if she was lonely and vulnerable while you started a new relationship and her friends played superhero and her cousin lived his life without giving her a second thought as he’s always done, I’m the only entirely blameless party.”

“I don’t know how you’ve dug your claws into Kara or what hold you have over her Luthor, but this is not done,” Alex threatens feebly, refusing to back down, but not phasing Lena in the slightest.

“Alex, do you have any respect for Kara whatsoever? Do you really think she’s incapable of deciding how to live her life or who to share it with? Even if she’s making a mistake—isn’t she entitled? Or must she pay for your love and acceptance with her free-will?”

“Kara is special…” Alex retorts before Lena interrupts.

“On that we’re in complete agreement Agent Danvers. Except to me special isn’t code for weak or gullible or immature.”

“No, but Kara is trusting, inexperienced, and too naive to see who you are…what you are,” Alex spits out with contempt. “Maybe you just want a pliant body in your bed, or you derive some sick thrill at having power over a Super or you plan to use her to your advantage eventually…”

Before Alex can continue Kara appears, stepping between her and Lena. Lena expected it and her sister should have too, especially knowing Kara was at the venue. The reporter’s protectiveness over the Luthor is well-known, Supergirl’s even more so. She’s sure Kara was monitoring her heartbeat and listening to the conversation, protecting her from any physical threat, however unlikely, Maxwell might pose.

It’s never bothered Lena—Kara’s tendency to literally hover when she fears Lena may be in danger. It makes them both feel better. The thought of losing anyone she cares about terrifies Kara and Lena’s certainly suffered through enough assassination attempts to appreciate Kara’s extra caution. In fact, she’d be dead already if not for the hero’s vigilance. So, Lena trusts her judgment to take whatever steps she deems necessary to keep her safe—she’s certainly earned it. 

“You’re right Alex. I was lonely and resentful and at first, I used Lena to assuage that emptiness. You’ve never forgiven Clark for his abandonment, but I guess it’s a double standard when it comes to you. How many weeks went by when I only saw you at the DEO? James was so jealous and spiteful he tried to have sex with my girlfriend and make me watch.”

Alex seems shocked and somewhat horrified at the revelation. “Kara, I didn’t know…”

“That’s right Alex, you didn’t know, because spending time with me stopped mattering to you as soon as you fell in love. But Lena was there for me when I needed a friend, asking nothing in return, even when I made her feel second-best and you know what? She’s the only one in my life who’s never lied to me,” she says pointedly. 

“She decided she wanted me and shows me every single day how much I mean to her. Did you read my latest expose Alex? Do you know Lena risked L-Corp to help me uncover the truth? Do you know I consult with her company now and we’re working on developing clean energy technology with practical applications to reduce and eliminate global warming? Can you even begin to fathom why that matters so much to me?

Do you know she learned Kryptonese just to feel closer to me? Or how she prepares home-cooked meals for me most nights? Or how she puts me above everyone and everything, whether I’m shattered by a life I failed to save or just cranky because they closed my favorite pizza place?

She doesn’t try to fix me Alex because she knows I’m not broken. But she’s here, every day, even when I make it nearly impossible. She fights for me. She never lies or offers poor excuses to justify them. She empowers me to be my true self every day. She makes me stronger, happier, and more fulfilled than I’ve ever been or even thought possible. I don’t care if you believe my truth or accept Lena, but Alex…don’t make me choose. Because I choose her. I will always choose Lena.”

Alex sighs and looks repentantly at her sister, but ultimately just walks away. Lena knows Alex decided discretion was the better part of valor. Her leaving is most certainly not due to some sudden epiphany about her sister or Lena’s role in her life.

Lena watches Kara visibly deflate as she watches her sister walk away and hugs her from behind, enveloping her in warmth and comfort. “I’m so sorry Kara.”

“She’s the one who ambushed you—you don’t owe me any apologies. Sometimes I wonder if working for the DEO really did her any favors. It’s always subterfuge and misdirection with her—it never occurs to her to confront issues head-on. I owe you an apology though. I was so angry I completely excluded you from the conversation as if you weren’t standing right here. I’m sorry Lena. You know I hate anyone disrespecting you, even if it’s me.”

“Kara darling, I know you’re hurting and trying desperately to reach your sister. If I deemed it necessary, you know I would’ve interrupted.”

“Is it too early to leave? I just want to go home,” Kara asks dejectedly, emotionally exhausted.

“They’ll be announcing the amount donated in a few minutes love. We’ll leave immediately after.”

* * *

When she sees Jess’ name on her screen, Kara knows there’s an emergency. Jess rarely calls her.

“Kara, Ms. Luthor’s missing. I think she’s been kidnapped,” Jess immediately explains when Kara answers.

Jess is nobody’s fool and Kara’s convinced she knows her secret identity. Otherwise she’d be calling the police. “I’m on my way.”

Kara immediately takes to the skies without explanation to Alex or J’onn. They’d been out in the desert testing improved weaponry developed by the DEO to combat alien threats. The first time they’d worked together since Kara started dating Lena.

She turns off her comm to concentrate on finding Lena’s heartbeat, but she can’t hear her anywhere in the city. She strains to focus even further, but nothing. Whoever took Lena went through great lengths to hide her away from Supergirl. If she’s not intended bait though, the alternatives are ominous.

Kara lands on Lena’s balcony a minute and a half after Jess’ phone call and finds the assistant waiting in Lena’s office.

“Ms. Luthor wasn’t in her office when I returned from lunch. I thought perhaps she’d stepped out to lunch with y—Ms. Danvers. However, she didn’t return in time for her afternoon meeting and she’s not answering her phone. I waited a half-hour, but I know Ms. Luthor would never be so cavalier about missing a meeting with the Board. That’s when I called y—Ms. Danvers.”

After Jess’ monologue there’s no doubt she knows Kara’s identity and there’s no time for games when Lena’s life is at stake. “Jess, you know I’m Kara Danvers so let’s dispense with the pretense. It’ll be quicker.”

Jess nods in acknowledgment, but otherwise doesn’t comment.

“Did you check the security feeds to her office and all the exits?”

“Yes, but there’s a gap. The cameras just stopped recording and then started again two hours later. There’s simply no footage.”

Kara kneels to access the safe hidden under the floor where Lena’s chair normally sits. Even Jess was not privy to its installation, but she doesn’t seem surprised. She disconnects a network cable and retrieves a laptop, entering the 32-character password from memory. The laptop is air gapped, physically isolated from even L-Corp’s secure servers, as well as encrypted. She accesses the camera feeds from Lena’s office—another security measure implemented by the CEO after the last assassination attempt.

Kara watches with increased, although restrained, rage as a black-hawk helicopter hovers just outside the office balcony. Before Lena has time to turn, a masked intruder whisks through the open glass door and injects a syringe directly into her jugular. Kara’s certain its some type of paralytic agent since Lena slumps without any resistance, yet they still pull a hood over her head—so not unconscious. In 45 seconds, they incapacitated and abducted her.

Kara jabs her finger into the keyboard, stopping the recording. The entire operation was too sophisticated for Cadmus. Lena’s been black-bagged, which leads to only one conclusion. Some government agency or the military kidnapped her.

“Jess call me immediately with any news and try to keep her abduction from the Board as long as possible. I wouldn’t put it past them to attempt a coup when Lena’s not here to stop them.”

Without a backwards glance, Kara takes to the air again, breaking the sound barrier on her way to the DEO.

* * *

She lands hard, her fist penetrating the concrete floor, and spots her sister by the command center. “Alex, what have you done?!” Kara roars. Agents turn to her with apprehension on their faces.

Alex offers no denials. She knowingly kept Kara occupied during Lena’s abduction.

“Lena’s connection to terrorism poses a national security threat Kara, surely you must see it,” Alex implores. “But regardless, the NSA took her, not the DEO.”

“Lena—is—not—a—member—of—Cadmus!" Kara bites out for what seems like the hundredth time "and don’t even try to absolve yourself of responsibility Alex. You deliberately distracted me, so she’d be unprotected! Where is she, Alex?! Where—is—Lena?!”

“Kara, it’s my duty as your sister and an agent of the DEO to protect you. I knew you’d try to stop them and risk your freedom or worse!” Alex throws up her hands and turns away.

“No Alex, not tried, succeeded. If I’d been there, no one would’ve taken Lena. NO ONE!”

“Supergirl, I bear all responsibility for the DEO’s involvement, not Agent Danvers,” J’onn speaks with quiet authority as he approaches. “There’s simply too much evidence. Ms. Luthor must be considered a hostile and a Cadmus Agent.”

“Don’t make excuses J’onn! You may have given the order, but you would’ve never succeeded in side-tracking me. Only my sister could accomplish it,” Kara howls as she approaches Alex menacingly. 

“How many times must Lena pay for your mistakes?! Every time some alleged evidence comes to light, it’s always a ruse perpetrated by her family or her enemies. Not once has there been a single shred of actual evidence of anything even remotely criminal!” She shouts.

She sees agents enter the command center with kryptonite loaded weapons and smiles ruefully. Lena hasn’t perfected the technology, but she duplicated the anti-kryptonite sensor when Kara surreptitiously retrieved Astra’s uniform from the DEO. Circumventing the dampner, while not impossible, will prove challenging, since it’s located inside her uniform.

“Killing Astra wasn’t enough Alex?! Now you’ve taken Lena from me too?!”

Alex winces but quickly recovers. She glances behind Kara with a sharp nod of her head, alerting Kara to the imminent barrage of bullets. Kara stares at her intently as the bullets ricochet harmlessly off her cape but injure several agents. Alex and J’onn gawk as they understand the implication.

“If she dies, neither of you will be able to hide from me,” Kara threatens with an eerily soft voice.

“Winn, you’re coming with me,” she says as she turns towards the terrified tech. He opens his mouth wide, but no words come out. Clearly, he’s scared stiff, but Kara knows he’ll calm down soon. She only needs his skills to track Lena before it’s too late. She’s not going to hurt him. Without another word, Kara scoops him up and flies out of the DEO.

* * *

“Why here,” Winn asks as soon as they land at L-Corp. On the flight over Kara explained the situation. Although not happy, he agreed to help—more or less voluntarily.

“Because L-Corp’s computers have exponentially more processing power. Also, Lena’s security team will be guarding you and the head of IT will be monitoring your hacking in case you change your mind about helping. No offense.”

Kara’s words put Winn at ease. It absolves him of any legal culpability for the countless felonies he’s about to commit. After all, he’s acting under duress although he likely would’ve agreed to help without the kidnapping.

Kara’s his best friend. She stood firmly by him when his father escaped from prison. He’s a monster, but he’s the only family Winn has left. Kara and Lena both know exactly how complicated it can be. Besides, he has nothing against Lena and doesn’t understand why, no matter how much good she does, their friends still consider her a threat to Kara.

Kara remembers she needs to tell Jess to lock-down the building before the DEO storms it. She takes the elevator to Lena’s floor—it feels a bit awkward since she’s in her Supergirl uniform.

“Jess, please lock-down the building.” The assistant doesn’t even question it before entering the lockdown code.

“So where do we start?” Kara asks Winn impatiently.

Winn sighs. “I’m not sure. Let me think,” he says nervously as he runs his hands through his hair.

Okay, we’ll start with the basics,” he finally decides. “I’ll program an algorithm to search satellite feeds to see if we can track the chopper. The satellites themselves will take too long to hack, even if I could, which is doubtful. The feeds, however, will serve our purposes just as well.”

Kara lets out a semi-relieved sigh. At least it’s a start.

“But there’s something you can do in the meantime.” Winn starts typing while Kara paces. It takes a long time as far as Kara’s concerned, but Winn finally looks up with a smug smirk.

Kara stops her pacing abruptly, “you found her?!”

“No, I didn’t mean to get your hopes up,” Winn apologizes. “But it’s a promising lead. I hacked the NSA’s database.”

“You can’t hack satellites, but you hacked the NSA?” Kara asks skeptically.

“Yes, because I wasn’t trying to hack classified information or national secrets. Although not publicized, the names of the NSA department heads aren’t classified. They’re available under the Freedom of Information Act. Of course, that would take too long, hence the back-door hack.”

Winn can see impatience erupting on Kara’s face, even though she’s trying not to interrupt. “Forest Travis is the director of the closest base of operations. It’s more probable than not he’d be aware of the operation and where they took Lena.”

“Send me a location,” Kara asks before super-speeding to the closest exit.

Winn shakes his head. Truly he’s under-appreciated. He gives Kara the location through her comm, including Travis’ home address. “Also, his credit card bills show he routinely stops at a coffee shop near the base, usually between two and three in the afternoon,” he broadcasts.

“Thanks Winn, I couldn’t do this without you.”

* * *

Kara waits an excruciating two hours before she spots Travis parking outside the coffee shop. Quicker than the human eye can track, Kara scoops him up and flies them to the roof of the tallest near-by building. No one even notices.

“I want to know the location of Lena Luthor,” Kara wastes no time in demanding.

Kara can hear his heart race, but he remains outwardly calm. “I have no information regarding Ms. Luthor’s location Supergirl.”

“Yet that’s not a denial your agency abducted her,” Kara quickly retorts.

“I am neither confirming nor denying it. Assuming such an operation took place, its mere existence and especially its specifics would be classified.”

“Don’t underestimate my security clearance Mr. Travis. But more significantly, don’t underestimate my reach or Ms. Luthor’s importance to me.”

“I suggest you return me to my office Supergirl, or your superiors…” he begins officiously.

“You’re mistaken. I am not employed by the government or any of its clandestine agencies. Color me self-employed,” she smirks.

Of course, Travis readily recognizes the implied threat. Supergirl could, at any time, disclose the existence of the DEO. “I strongly recommend against threatening the US government. You’re not indestructible and we know your weaknesses,” he warns confidently.

“No, Mr. Travis, you really don’t.”

Kara’s willing to go to any lengths to rescue Lena, including killing every person with knowledge of her whereabouts until someone talks—but only as a last resort. If she were here, Lena would remind her to play chess, not checkers.

“Given your occupation Mr. Travis, I’m sure you understand the purpose of a dead man’s switch. Tell your superiors I have one. They should contact me through L-Corp if they don’t want me to use it. Tick-tock, Mr. Travis.” With that Kara drops him none too gently in an alley close to his car.

* * *

“Jess, schedule a press conference as soon as possible. Supergirl will be making a statement,” she tells the harried assistant when she returns to L-Corp.

Jess doesn’t stop to ask questions or permission. She will do anything to save Ms. Luthor—no matter the personal consequences. Due to L-Corp’s predominance in the tech industry and the Luthor name, for better or worse, Jess maintains excellent contacts at all the media outlets. An hour and fifteen minutes after Kara’s call, reporters from all the major news organizations are gathered in the L-Corp lobby.

Supergirl pulls no punches.

“Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp and local hero, was abducted at 12:45 this afternoon by persons or organizations as yet unknown. I ask everyone who possesses any relevant information to contact L-Corp and help me rescue my friend. I will not rest until she’s returned unharmed.”

Kara knows she’ll be bombarded with questions the second she shuts up.

“Supergirl! It’s widely known Ms. Luthor’s involved with reporter Kara Danvers. Why isn’t she here?”

“Unfortunately, in these days of celebrity notoriety, it’s obvious I have more clout to draw attention to Ms. Luthor’s kidnapping. Most publications, except perhaps the tabloids, wouldn’t bother to attend a press conference called by Ms. Danvers—they’d chalk it up to a lovers’ spat. Next question.”

“Supergirl! Is the abduction related to the activities of her mother, Lillian Luthor? Is Lena Luthor a member of Cadmus?”

“I am telling you unequivocally, Ms. Luthor is not a member of Cadmus or any other terrorist organization and does not, in any way, subscribe to their philosophies or her mother’s. Her actions towards the alien population of our city should speak for themselves and give lie to anyone stating the opposite. I have no information yet as to who may be involved in her abduction.

Again, I encourage anyone with relevant information to contact L-Corp. All leads will be investigated by me and the identity of the caller will be kept anonymous. Thank you.”

* * *

Maybe Kara should’ve anticipated the call ringing through to her personal cell phone 40 minutes after the press conference, but she didn’t. “Supergirl, I don’t approve of your public comments, but I empathize with your feelings.”

It takes a few seconds for Kara to recover from the surprise, but then strengthens her resolve. “Madam President, I’m not seeking to embarrass your administration, but I will do whatever it takes to get Ms. Luthor back,” Kara responds firmly.

She’s shocked when she hears a slight chuckle. “Yes, so Cat said.”

With her preoccupation to find Lena, Kara forgot Ms. Grant is the President’s press secretary. Kara’s first call should’ve been to her! No doubt Lena would already be home.

“She also vouches for Ms. Luthor.”

Knowing her well, Kara’s certain Ms. Grant used much more colorful language to make her opinion known.

“You saved my life twice and I am grateful, but I’m warning you Supergirl, you’ve used your one free pass. Ms. Luthor will be at L-Corp within the hour.”

“Thank you, Madam President.”

Three seconds later Kara’s phone rings again from an unknown caller. “Kiera! Since when does Supergirl hold press conferences? I barely got an interview! But more to the point, I’m gone for a few months and you and your girlfriend cause more upheaval than Adolf Twitler’s election to the senate?!”

Kara’s given up on trying to convince Cat she’s not Supergirl. Cat would never betray her.

“Ms. Grant—”

“Did you learn nothing from me?! Knowledge is power. Really Kiera, I should’ve been your first phone call. I know everything and everyone.”

“Yes, Ms. Grant –” 

“In any case, tell Luthor she owes me dinner the next time I’m in the city.”

“Yes, Ms. Grant –” 

“Oh, and Kara? I’m proud of you. I knew an indomitable tenacity hid inside those bargain-basement pastels.”

Kara would thank her, but like most of their conversations, Ms. Grant never lets them get too personal or emotional. Kara listens to the dial tone and grins.

* * *

Kara rushes the helipad before the chopper’s barely touched the ground. She yanks open the door and unbuckles Lena’s seatbelt the way she did the first time she saved her life. This time Lena immediately reaches for her and Kara hugs her and holds tight.

“Take me home Kara, please. I don’t think I can walk into my office right now,” Lena breathes softly.

“Of course.” Kara flies them home, ever mindful of her delicate cargo.

Kara's fighting tears. “I thought I’d lost you Lena.”

Lena’s pouring a scotch and Kara sees her hand tremble. It reminds her Lena’s the one who suffered the most.

“When you’re ready I’d like to know what you went through...but only if you want to tell me.”

Lena takes a deep breath. Maybe Kara’s influenced her more than she realized because she does want to talk. She slams back her drink and pours a refill.

“The effect of the injection terrified me the most. I was completely aware, but utterly helpless. I wanted to fight Kara, but I was paralyzed.” Lena seems to be blaming herself, apologizing.

“Lena, you’re the fiercest person I know, but you were ambushed. Even I couldn’t fight under those circumstances.”

Lena nods but doesn’t comment. “Then they put the hood over my head and for the first time I believed I would suffer a fate worse than death. During all the assassination attempts and kidnappings I’ve survived, I never felt fear. But I was afraid, Kara…I…” Lena inhales sharply and takes a sip of her second drink.

“They strapped me down to a gurney in an empty stark-white room and left me alone after they made me change into a white jumper. No water or demands or questions, just true silence. I know I was lucky but...my mind quickly became my worst enemy. How long was I gone?” she asks suddenly.

“Eight hours, twelve minutes, and 22 seconds…approximately.”

“I knew you were looking for me Kara. I believed without doubt you’d never give up. But honestly love, I thought you’d be too late.”

Her voice cracks and Kara feels helpless to make things better, but remembers it’s only Lena’s needs and emotions that matter right now.

“They carried out their plan so efficiently, so expertly. I knew it was the government or the military. I imagined being thrown in some hole and you’d never know…” She gulps the rest of her second drink and pours her third.

“How did you rescue me so quickly?”

“Jess. She contacted me within an hour of your abduction—she knew you wouldn’t blow off a meeting with the Board. She also cooperated with everything I asked without question or hesitation. She deserves a raise or, even better, a promotion. 

Winn also helped. He found the location of the NSA agent in charge of the op. You helped too. I remembered you always say to play the long game. But ultimately Ms. Grant deserves the credit. She convinced the President to release you.”

Lena’s lips quirk in a small smile, the first since she returned. The humility and strength in Kara’s soul always amazes her. “Kara love, I need to know your role. I need to hear it. Maybe it’ll help me feel safe again, because right now…right now Kara, I’m still terrified.”

After Kara’s finished telling the detailed story, Lena looks at her like Kara hung the moon and stars. “Kara you’re incredible, and I am incredibly grateful you’re in my corner.” 

As expected, Kara blushes and looks away.

“Love, you had the presence of mind to check the feeds, challenged the DEO, kidnapped Winn, threatened the NSA, and held a press conference. The press conference alerted Cat. Otherwise she would’ve remained ignorant of the situation. You were relentless,” Lena concludes with no small amount of awe.

“Oh, on a lighter note, you were right. Jess knows I’m Supergirl,” Kara sheepishly confesses. Lena politely refrains from saying ‘I told you so,’ although her raised eyebrow does it for her.

“Uh, there’s something I need to tell you.” The gravity in her lover’s tone gives Lena pause.

“Kara, you know you can tell me anything.”

The hero wrings her hands and fidgets nervously. “Alex…Alex…she knew, and she deliberately distracted me to prevent my intervention.”

Lena’s not surprised exactly, but she’d be lying if she said she saw something like this coming. Alex hates her, it’s no secret. But to actively assist the NSA in abducting her and using her sister to do it? No, she would’ve never believed Alex’s revulsion would drive her to those extremes.

The silence lingers so long Kara’s sure Lena’s going to break-up with her. “Lena, please say something. I understand if you want me to go. I’m so sorry…”

Lena breaks her silence because Kara’s misinterpreting it. “Kara no. I’ll never ask you to leave. I’m just at a loss for words and I’m not sure how to process. I know the Luthor name carries loads of baggage and to a certain extent I understand people’s wariness. But do I deserve hatred this vile? What have I done to earn this deep-seated contempt your sister harbors like a poorly kept secret?” Lena asks rhetorically. She’d like to know, but Kara’s not the one with the answers.

“Nothing Lena. You’ve done absolutely nothing wrong. I’ve thought about it since I discovered Alex’s treachery. She seems to think you’re exercising undue influence over me and if she just separates me from you long enough, she can convince me you’re evil. I just don’t understand why. I’m living my life and I’m happy—you’ve done nothing to hurt me or anyone else. 

But it’s my fault. I’ve cast this pall over your life. We thought your family would be the biggest threat to our relationship. Turns out we were sorely mistaken. I’m so sorry Lena. I’d give anything to have prevented it. I’m so in love with you…I realized I’d burn the world to the ground until I found you,” Kara admits shamefully.

* * *

They’re getting ready for bed when Kara notes Lena’s blown pupils and smells her arousal. It’s not uncommon after a near death experience—they’ve both experienced the need to reaffirm their connection after one of them has been in danger. In this case, Lena probably needs to assert control after feeling so helpless and Kara intends to submit.

It surprised them both, when they started exploring their specific sexual dynamic, that depending on their frame of mind on any given day both felt comfortable being sexually submissive to the other. In truth its shocked Lena the most since she’d never been submissive in bed with any of her partners. They’ve even experimented with sex without the bracelet and whether its knowing Kara truly can dominate her physically or the absolute trust Kara won’t violate her boundaries, it led to the best sex of Lena’s life. 

Although Kara prefers the submissive role—there’s freedom in being without her powers she’d never gotten to experience before without being injured. She’s made it a habit of slipping on her bracelet whenever she’s home. Even though Lena would never take her against her will, she’s certainly liked knowing Kara’s ready for her at any given moment. The first time she realized Kara also went commando when she was home led to an incredible experience for them both.

Its not uncommon for Lena to take Kara as soon as she gets home—the kitchen counter, the couch, the floor. They’ve christened every surface in the apartment. In all things they’re equal, but in the bedroom, Kara prefers for Lena to take control—Lena craves the dominance and Kara relishes in the peace of graceful surrender.

Right now, she doesn’t have to wait long. Lena brims with hunger and undiluted lust.

“I want to feel your skin against mine,” She says huskily as her commanding stare rakes Kara’s body.

“Strip.” It's not a question.

The second she’s naked, Lena claims her mouth purposefully but unrushed. Kara shivers and wants to pull her closer, but she stays still, her hands resting on Lena’s hips.

Lena pulls away abruptly and undresses hurriedly like her clothes are suddenly on fire. She turns back to Kara and presses her hand firmly into the blonde’s chest, pushing until she’s lying on her back on the bed, an offering. She straddles her, tugging Kara’s hands until they rest on her waist again.

“Touch me,” she orders.

Kara’s breath hitches and her heart races, but she obeys without delay, dragging her smooth fingertips gently down Lena’s thighs, drawing nonsense patterns on her skin. Lena’s stare fixates on Kara’s submissive eyes, her intent clear, and Kara yields to her terms.

She lifts her knees so Lena can lie back against them, giving her more access to Lena’s skin. She meanders up and lightly squeezes her thumbs into the apex of Lena’s thighs. Lena shivers slightly and Kara can see her arousal glistening, searing her skin with its heat.

She explores Lena’s skin unhurriedly on the way to her breasts and uses her trimmed nails to trace lightly around Lena’s aureoles, watching her nipples harden. She detours, caressing Lena’s torso, before returning to her nipples. She uses the pads of her thumbs to rub and then tug until Lena can’t stifle a moan.

Lena propels herself up Kara’s body, her arousal leaving a slick trail on Kara’s skin. She teases Kara’s lips with her tongue, her breath hot in Kara’s ear. “I want your tongue inside me.”

The words slam into Kara’s pussy like a bolt and her own arousal’s dripping onto the sheet below them. She can't stop the guttural moan escaping her mouth. “Lena.”

Lena clasps Kara’s head with her hands and drowns in her mouth, swallowing her moans until she can’t breathe and has to tear away. She lifts and hovers over Kara, bracing against the wall, her thick hair framing her face. As soon as she looks down, Kara memorizes the moment.

She wraps her hands up and over Lena’s thighs, drawing her closer. Lena’s scent floods her senses and soaks her face. She flattens her tongue and takes a long slow lick from the base of Lena’s sex to just under her clit. Lena represses a moan and leans her head on her arms.

Kara inhales sharply and when she looks up, a sheen of sweat coats Lena’s body. She sets a leisurely pace and continues licking Lena’s soaking folds, rewarded with Lena’s delicious arousal dripping into her mouth.

She kisses her outer lips tenderly, before pushing gently to her inner lips, placing soft kisses at Lena’s entrance. Kara intends to make Lena forget everything but Kara on her skin, inside her body. She locks her mouth to Lena’s sex and swirls her tongue into Lena, inundated with Lena’s flavor, captivated by the texture of her velvety walls, swamped with her scent. She pulls out only to reach in deeper, losing herself in her lover and the sounds she’s drawing from her.

“Kara…” Kara’s not sure if it’s a warning or praise.

Lena can’t describe the reality of Kara's tongue pleasuring her. Kara drags her tongue and circles her clit, sucking lightly, dipping back inside to taste Lena repeatedly, devotedly. She works Lena over gently, then rough, fast, then slow, deep, then shallow until Lena’s smoldering eyes beg for release. But Lena’s next words drip with authority and impatience.

“Make me come NOW Kara.”

Kara responds viscerally and loses herself completely in Lena’s desire. She sucks on Lena’s already protruding clit and rubs her tongue around it teasingly. She slips two fingers into Lena and thrusts forcefully grazing her g-spot, and matching the rhythm of her skillful lips, and Lena’s muscles tighten.

Lena grips Kara’s hair, forcing her mouth to remain where she dictates.

“Right there—don’t stop.” Kara can tell Lena’s struggling to maintain control, but she complies.

Lena’s orgasm tears through her like an ambushing tornado, lingering and wrecking her, and she knows…knows only Kara can make her feel this way…revered and desired and loved. No one’s ever loved Lena, but it’s the only name that fits.

Kara licks and imbibes and tastes until Lena pulls away, completely undone, although Kara follows with her mouth until Lena drops next to her gasping. Kara’s trying to catch her breath, dizzy from lack of oxygen, but she would’ve happily passed out with Lena on her tongue…

Lena slowly takes control of her breathing and turns, partially draping Kara’s body. She cradles Kara’s face with her hands and pulls her lips into her mouth, tasting her own arousal, chasing its flavor, swirling her tongue inside Kara’s until they’re both breathless again and she pulls away and rests her head on Kara’s shoulder, Kara’s arms wrapped around her.

“I love you Lena.”

“I know.” It’s an admission that’s been a long time coming, but Lena no longer thinks of scoffing at Kara’s declarations of love. Every day Kara puts her words to action and its getting easier for Lena to silence the voices in her head that sound suspiciously like her family when they whisper Kara will abandon her one day, that no one will ever really love her, that she’s a fool. 

As soon as she recovers, Lena smirks wickedly and straddles Kara’s midriff again. She leans over, her breasts grazing Kara’s, biting the sensitive skin on Kara’s neck and earlobe sharply, her tongue traveling the rim of her ear, hot breath sending chills down Kara’s spine.

“I'm going to fuck you hard Kara, until you can’t remember your name.”

Sliding down so she’s straddling her thighs, Lena skims Kara’s body with her hands, barely touching, and Kara quivers like the strings on a masterfully played violin. Lena continues nipping, biting, sucking Kara’s body, alternating pain with pleasure, leaving marks that unfortunately will disappear with the removal of the bracelet. Kara’s nipples are hard, body quivering and arching in anticipation. Lena strokes her clit lightly until she begs for relief.

“Lena please—I need you…”

Lena dips her finger shallowly into Kara’s aching pussy, coating her finger with Kara’s essence. She slips it into Kara’s mouth and Kara immediately sucks on it, sending a bolt of pleasure down Lena’s body. Lena pulls it out slowly and rubs Kara’s lips, scraping the lingering desire into her mouth.

“You belong to me.”

It’s hot. Every time Lena says it, Kara feels a visceral jolt light her veins on fire and she’s desperate to feel Lena inside her. Lena’s fingertips stroke her burning center and her stomach muscles tighten. Lena edges her arms under her thighs and raises Kara to her questing lips and Kara instinctively rests a leg on Lena's shoulder, an offering on the altar of Lena’s will.

Kara feels Lena’s soft exhalations over her center and melts. An indirect assault on her folds comes next—licking, each stroke opening Kara up just a little more. It lasts forever and Kara finally breaks.

“Lena!—for the love of Rao, please—I’ll do anything—I’m begging you… let me come!”

Lena hears her but ignores her plea. She strokes Kara’s clit, not rushing, but rather with deliberate purpose, reminding her Lena rules her. Kara arches into her mouth seeking the friction she so desperately needs.

Lena plunges into Kara’s drenched slit abruptly, driving ever deeper, until she’s filling her, fucking her at a wicked pace with three fingers, then pulling out to the edge, pausing before resuming her unrelenting pounding. Kara’s so close, but Lena keeps her on the razor’s edge of orgasm.

Kara craves Lena’s ownership of her body. It’s freeing to surrender, and she trusts Lena will never abuse the power Kara freely cedes to her. She’s breathing hard, almost hyperventilating, and her skin drips with sweat. She whimpers and pleads under her breath until finally Lena unhurriedly seeks out her clit, balancing Kara on a single fulcrum of pleasure.

Lena fucks her harder and strokes Kara’s g-spot relentlessly, driving Kara over the edge until she’s coming hard, moaning Lena’s name, arching into her mouth. Lena rides it out with her, slowing, gentling, caressing until the last aftershocks of Kara’s orgasm fades away.

She holds Kara close as they lie in comfortable silence, heavy breathing finally ceding to a delicious lassitude. But Lena still feels an unquestionable thirst for Kara and with one look, Kara knows.

“You know Lena, I still remember my name,” Kara teases playfully.

Lena arches an eyebrow, desire warring with concern for Kara in her eyes. “Kara love, we…”

Kara hushes her gently. “Lena I would never make love with you out of some sense of obligation. I want you.”

Kara always calls it making love and at first it made Lena uncomfortable, but Kara made it clear she didn’t need or expect Lena to express the sentiment, but she does expect Lena to respect her love. So now she expresses it with abandon and Lena just smiles gently. In truth, she’s come to cherish those words in an unforeseen way, and she hopes Kara never stops telling her.

“But I do need fuel, my tank’s empty.”

Lena kisses her forehead and slides out of bed. “There’re potstickers in the freezer and I’ll throw a couple of pizzas together.” Kara looks at her with her ‘you should really know better’ face. “I meant four,” Lena sighs affectionately as Kara grins enthusiastically. 

She practically bursts with glee every time Lena cooks for her. Of course, it means she must stomach a vegetable once in a while, but the trade-off—totally worth it! But she remains staunchly intractable on the kale nonsense and Lena’s finally given up on trying to surreptitiously sneak it into Kara’s food. Who puts kale in lasagna?! Sacrilege!

Kara zaps the food with her heat-vision as soon as Lena finishes preparing the pizzas and they’re eating in no time. At first Lena insisted on using the conventional kitchen appliances, but soon realized it was impractical considering Kara’s food consumption.

“Lena I’m not sure what to do about Alex. She crossed a line. It’s one thing to express her contempt for you and another to participate in a plan to hurt you. Do we even know what the NSA wanted?”

“No. No one spoke to me before I was released. But honestly Kara I have no idea what to tell you about Alex. I’ve never had a loving family so my frame of reference is completely different from yours. Although I can tell you I still find it difficult to see Lex as the evil man he’s become instead of the loving brother he sometimes was. But Alex isn’t Lex—she’s not gone over to the dark side. She thinks she’s protecting you. I’m not sure how to convince her otherwise, other than continue to love you. Because I do know I am not willing to let you go.” 

“I’d never leave you, don’t be ridiculous,” Kara says with a wave of her hand. “I know you’d never tell me what to do, but I value your opinion. How would you deal with these circumstances?”

“I’d find something to leverage Alex and achieve mutually assured destruction. But Kara, I’m not suggesting you take this course of action. You’re not me. I relish vengeance, you believe in forgiveness. You need to be able to look at yourself in the mirror every day.”

Kara sighs deeply and shakes her head subconsciously. “I guess we’ll see. But you made a promise and I intend to hold you to it,” she smiles impishly.

A predatory look takes residence in Lena’s piercing eyes. She pulls Kara to her and claims her mouth in a bruising kiss, claiming territory, stroking her tongue until they need to come up for air.

“Wait for me on the bed—naked and on your stomach.” Kara rushes to obeys as Lena stalks her into the bedroom. The scene leaves her breathless, knowing Kara will give it all up for her. Running her hands firmly from Kara’s shoulders, down her back, and to her ass, Lena grips her tightly by her hips.

“On your hands and knees and spread your legs.”

Kara quickly complies, leaving her sex exposed, glistening with mouth-watering arousal. Lena bites her perfect ass sharply, thrilled at Kara’s pleasure-soaked moans.

She pauses and slips on the prepared harness she’d left by the bedside, settling behind Kara, the cock resting under her sex. Kara’s entire center starts to throb with heightened anticipation. Grasping her hips, Lena slides it through Kara’s folds, slowly coating it with her wetness. Losing her ability to utter a coherent sentence, Kara tries to push down, seeking friction reflexively. 

One hand resting on her lower back, gripping her lightly, Lena enters her with two fingers without warning. Shuddering, Kara instantly starts riding Lena’s hand. Immediately Lena halts her movement. “Stop. Or I will.”

Clutching her hip powerfully, Lena holds Kara in place and maintains a languid pace, gradually feeling Kara opening. Adding a third finger, she feels, more than hears, Kara sob with need. "Lena, please...take me…"

"Do you want me to fuck you Kara?” Lena stills her hand momentarily, giving Kara a chance to catch her breath and let her know if she wants to stop. 

Instead, Kara bites out a desperation-ladened, “Yes!”

Lena pulls out and holds Kara’s hips in a bruising grip. Marking Kara, even for a short time, triggers a primal surge of possessiveness. She enters her with the cock suddenly, like a slap, establishing a wicked pace. Bracing against the bed, Kara pushes back just as hard. She wants to feel Lena deep inside. “Do not move. Do it again and we’re done here.”

Her muscles easily resist the momentum caused by Lena’s pounding, even without her powers. Lena pauses briefly. “Your release belongs to me. Do not come without permission.”

Lena shifts the angle of the cock slightly, drumming against Kara’s g-spot relentlessly. Lowering herself onto Kara’s back, she brings her mouth to Kara’s ear. “Come for me now lover.”

Not expecting or waiting for an answer, she flicks her index finger over Kara’s clit, sending her over the edge. Kara’s entire existence narrows to her orgasm, her body taut, pushing back against Lena, pleasure like a violent kindness raping her body.

Lena slows, but starts up again before Kara’s first orgasm completely ebbs. “You’re going to come again for me Kara.”

It’s not a request, but regardless Kara desperately wants to obey. Her second orgasm crashes down suddenly. “Rao Lena! Yes! Please don’t stop!”

Lena gentles her through it, rocking inside her softly, until Kara’s spent and quivering beneath her. Lena knows Kara blacked out for a couple of seconds and pulls out tenderly.

“Are you okay love?”

Lena rubs Kara’s bank soothingly. “You were so good for me Kara. I love pounding into you.”

Kara looks over her shoulder and smiles at Lena slap-happily. “Who’s Kara?”

Lena swats her ass playfully and hands her a glass of water from the nightstand.

* * *

“Lena, will you go with me to Midvale? I want you to meet Eliza.”

The request sucker punches Lena in the gut. “Kara love, are you sure it’s a good idea?”

“Yes. I’m proud to love you and it’s time Eliza meets you.”

“Then of course love, I’ll go.”

A dawning realization floors Lena, she’s whipped. Lena’s never met anyone’s parents—at least not in a ‘meet the parents’ context. She’s not ‘meet the parent’ material. Why can’t she say no to the honeyed blond? Lex should just relax. Kara will be the death of her.

“Besides, I think Eliza’s my last chance to reach Alex,” Kara continues unaware of Lena’s internal panic. “She’ll love you and then order Alex to leave us alone. It’s also a great place to recharge and regroup after everything you’ve just been through.”

“Darling, Alex is a grown woman. ‘Telling on her’ likely won’t work, so just…don’t get your hopes up. But the relaxing sounds divine.”

Kara smirks knowingly. “Wait ‘till you meet Eliza. She terrifies with smiles and a gentle voice. Alex always listens to Eliza. You’ll see.”

“Well then there’s the high probability Eliza won’t be as enamored of me as you believe. My brother tried to kill your cousin and Lillian’s holding her husband hostage. Other people bring baggage into a relationship. I bring steamer trunks. You can’t expect your mother to instantly overcome the connotations of my last name.”

Kara chuckles and shakes her head like Lena’s an oblivious child. “Eliza taught us guilt by association is a ridiculous way to treat people. She won’t care about your brother or Lillian. She’ll care about what kind of person you are and how you treat me.”

Lena shakes her head, “But Kara…”

“Yes, yes, just don’t mention the whole ‘I don’t know how to love thing’ and you’ll be fine. Anyone would call the way you look at me and the way you treat me love. Just let them. No one’s trying to convince you. Call it whatever you please, so long as you never stop.”

* * *

Lena insisted on taking the jet to Midvale and a driver meets them on the tarmac. “Ms. Luthor, Ms. Danvers, my name is Dan and I’ll be your driver while you’re here. Please, follow me,” he asks with a professional smile.

Kara beams at him as per usual when she meets strangers and ‘Dan’s’ immediately enamored. “Thanks Dan! I hope you stayed in the shade while you waited, it’s roasting out here. It’s important to stay hydrated. We can stop for water if you like.”

“I appreciate it Ms. Danvers…”

“Call me Kara,” she offers with a smile.

Lena shakes her head knowingly. The weather doesn’t affect Kara. She only knows the temperature because an app on her L-Pad told her. Lena knows her lover’s not flirting, just being her usual ray of sunshine, but Dan will surely misinterpret. Lena’s seen this play out countless times already.

She blocks Dan and holds the car door open for Kara while glaring at him. The driver better take the hint or she’ll really have to go Luthor on him. She’s learned not to let Kara try to ‘let them down gently’ because it always ends with their infatuation sparking instead of fizzling.

Lena Luthor doesn’t do nervous, but she’s a bit apprehensive. Not about meeting Kara’s mother exactly, but about disappointing Kara if things don’t go well. Lena never cares what anyone thinks. But the rule flies out the window when it comes to Kara. She’s the exception to Lena’s every rule. The beautiful blonde fills all the cracks in Lena, smooths her rough edges, and Lena can’t pinpoint the moment exactly, but somehow, she’d ended up conquered too.

She hangs back a bit to allow Kara to greet Eliza. The older woman’s incredibly attractive with stunning hazel eyes. She smiles warmly at Lena over Kara’s shoulder. Kara finally disentangles herself and turns to grasp Lena’s hand and tug her onto the porch.

“Lena, it’s lovely to finally meet you.” Eliza gives her a short but firm hug, which thanks to Kara, Lena returns without awkwardness. “Kara never stops gushing about you.”

Kara shrugs her shoulders with a huge grin, not at all embarrassed.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Dr. Danvers. I read your recent article on reverse-engineering in the Bio-Engineering Journal. I found it intriguing, particularly in light of the small number of existing clinical cases to support your conclusions.”

Eliza laughs genuinely. “Clearly you’re not trying to impress your girlfriend’s mother. Although when compared to the half-dead flowers of Kara’s last love interest, I’ll take an intellectual challenge any day. But please dear, call me Eliza. Let’s get inside before we bore Kara and she eats all our dinner.”

Lena cringes internally at the term girlfriend. Seems juvenile, but she’s never discussed labeling their relationship with Kara. She makes a mental note to address it at an appropriate time.

“I would never…” Kara defends herself.

“Honey, the list is so long I wouldn’t know where to begin,” Eliza teases good-naturedly. 

“Lena, I saw L-Corp’s been working vigorously on mechanisms to support offshore wind development. Is it feasible to harness sufficient wind energy to make a difference?”

“Kara’s actually the one spear-heading the project so I’ll let her explain,” Lena says with a smile, surprised to find she’s enjoying herself. 

“Later. You two stop talking work and bring on the pecan pie!” Kara enthuses although they’ve just sat down for dinner.

“Kara, I didn’t know you were working with Lena at L-Corp! That’s fantastic, why didn’t you tell me?”

Kara looks sheepish. “Well it’s new and there’s been so much going on, I forgot to mention it. But really, Lena’s the brain behind the ‘magic,’ I just pitch in here and there.”

Eliza gives Lena a knowing look.

“I’m sure you’re intimately familiar with Kara’s habit of self-deprecation Eliza, but her knowledge and ability to extrapolate Kryptonian science to practical applications on earth is solely responsible for our most exciting and cutting-edge successes,” Lena rebuts.

Eliza sees how Lena’s eyes brighten and sparkle when speaking of Kara’s talents. It’s obvious she appreciates and respects Kara’s intellect. They discuss the project as they finish dinner and opt to have coffee and desert in the living room.

They speak mostly of Midvale and the funnier hi-jinks from Kara’s youth until they’re all yawning and call it a night.

The minute the door to Kara’s bedroom closes behind them, Kara surges forward and pins Lena tightly against it with her body. She splays her hands on the door on either side of Lena’s head and free-falls into Lena’s piercing eyes almost black with arousal. Lena lowers her hands to Kara’s waist and Kara shifts into low gear, cupping Lena’s face, bringing their lips together in a slow dance to music only they can hear.

Lena sighs into the kiss and the sound spurs Kara on, her right-hand tangling in Lena’s hair, tugging to open the other woman up to her. Lena gasps and they break away, breathing hard.

“Kara!” she whisper-shouts as she puts space between them. “Your mother is down the hall!”

“So?” Kara asks as she tumbles onto her bed, tugging Lena on top and promptly using Lena's ass to press them closer together.

“We are not having sex in your childhood home on the bed you slept in as a teenager Kara!”

“Lena, if your hand isn’t between my thighs and on my soaking clit in the next five seconds, I’ll do it myself!” Kara insists, speaking low, but nowhere near a whisper.

Kara’s words send a thrill racing through Lena’s body and now she’s wet and horny. 

“Ugh! You’re too fucking hot for words,” Lena growls before she thinks. 

“Fine! But it’s going to be quick and silent or I’ll stop. I’m not about to get caught by Eliza pounding her daughter into oblivion,” Lena bites out.

“Take your jeans off and bend over the desk.” Lena holds firm on not fucking on the bed, but it’s to save face since she’s capitulating to Kara’s sexual inducements. The second Kara’s cheek touches the desk, Lena grips her shoulder and drives into her with two fingers. It’s rough and it’s fast and Kara bites her arm to stifle her moans. 

“Fuck Lena! Yes! Don’t stop!”

“Be quiet!” Lena hisses. Kara comes with a muffled scream and she lies on the desk heaving for a minute before she can stand.

* * *

Lena slips out of bed quietly at sunrise. Kara scoots to the vacated spot and sighs, cuddling Lena’s pillow. Lena smiles gently at her lover’s sleepy antics. Kara needs the rest as much as Lena. She’s amazed they’ve managed to stay just this side of insanity considering everything they’ve suffered in such a short time span.

Eliza finds her sitting on the back porch and hands her a mug of fresh coffee with a smile. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, thank you. You have a lovely home. It feels exactly as I envisioned, warm and comforting, filled with good memories. Kara loves it here and it’s easy to understand why.” Lena smiles gently at the thought of a teenage Kara running in the backyard.

“Lena, Kara loves you very much. You’ve been so good for her too. She’s flourished in these last months with you, like she’s come into her own. I know it seems silly, Supergirl not fully comfortable in her own skin. But something’s always been missing behind the optimism and the smiles. She’s found it with you Lena. I trust you to take care of her.”

“Eliza, I’m genuinely touched and of course I’ll always take care of Kara, but you barely know me.”

“I know what I hear in my daughter’s voice and what I see in your eyes. I’m aware of all the good you’ve done with L-Corp and how you’ve turned the company around. None of us are perfect Lena, but the most important thing is to show up every day and fight.”

“I’ll always fight for Kara and I strive every day to be the person she deserves. It’s not easy” Lena barks with a short laugh, “but she’s worth it.”

“So are you Lena—so are you.” They sit silently, enjoying the breeze and the subdued sounds of the surf, until Eliza sighs. Lena blanches for a second, thinking ‘here it comes,’ but she never expected Eliza’s next words.

“Lena, I know Alexandra betrayed Kara’s trust and there’s no excuse for her behavior. She appointed herself Kara’s protector a long time ago and she’s having a hard time accepting the changes in Kara’s life. I’m sorry for the pain you’ve suffered, unfairly and undeservedly, due to her behavior. I will talk to my daughter. She’s wrong about you and I promise I’ll see to it she never does anything like it again.”

Lena’s not sure how to respond. She didn’t grow up in a home, with a loving mother. Until Kara, no one ever told her she deserved a good life because she’s a good person.

“Eliza…growing up a Luthor made me resilient if nothing else. I know how to protect myself. But Kara feels ‘the slings and arrows’ of every insult, every betrayal, every disappointment and she cares about Alex more than anyone else. Alex has the power to break her sister. I will not let it happen. My loyalties are not divided. I will protect Kara. Always.”

Lena expected some type of rebuff but none was forthcoming. Eliza gave her a proud smile. “I know Lena,” Eliza whispers as she stands. 

“But I would no longer say Kara loves Alexandra above all others. It’s clear it’s you…as it should be. You’ll always be welcome here Lena, with or without Kara.”

* * *

Kara finds her an hour later still sitting on the porch with a now empty coffee mug. She kisses Lena good morning. “Thanks for letting me sleep. I’m always energetic under the sun, but sleep lets me recharge mentally and emotionally.”

Kara drops down next to Lena and leans her head on her shoulder. Lena wraps her arm around her with an honest and open smile she reserves for Kara.

“I’ve been thinking about love,” Lena says hesitantly. “It’s defined in the dictionary as an intense feeling of deep affection or as a deep romantic or sexual attachment. I feel all of that—for you. But love is more than words can capture, I think.”

Kara’s not surprised. Lena’s been struggling with reconciling her previously conceived notions of love with her experiences with Kara.

“You know I enjoy studying history,” Kara says after a brief pause. “The Greeks recognized four types of love. But while they gave love four spots in the dictionary, the emotion was feared. Plato and Socrates believed love to be a serious mental disease and it was the Greeks that coined the phrase lovesick. Even I’ve done stupid, dangerous things as well as noble and heroic ones in the name of love, Lena. But it’s such a deeply personal emotion, I think we can only define it for ourselves.

She sighs, “Look at Alex—”

Lena rolls her eyes, wishing she never had to think about Alex again, although she knows it’s not likely.

“In her mind what we share is not love,” Kara continues. “But in mine—it’s the best love I’ve ever known. My love for you Lena…it’s my life.”


End file.
